Deadly Waters
by Angel0624
Summary: Brittney is the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of the Caribbean. Brittney Turner that is! She hates the prim and propper life of a princess and decides to become a pirate, like her parents did once. Then, one day her ship sinks by the Kraken, it seems like the worst thing that could happen to her but it's really a blessing in disguise.
1. Chapters One, Two, and Three

_Chapter One_

*_ My Name is Brittney Elizabeth Turner and I am a Pirate._

I started off rich beyond my wildest dreams. With my parents Will and Elizabeth Turner, the arch duke and duchess of The Caribbean, we lived in harmony for a long while until I was given a chance marry the prince of Britain and make peace with them. But, I wasn't interested in marrying. I would rather be a pirate and stop wearing these stupid dresses that you can barley move in! So one night I dressed in knee high boots, jeans, a dark brown leather vest that only went around my mid-section and a light brown flowy top with a Tricorn hat.

I grabbed a belt with gun holsters and a sword holster and loaded up. I took my favorite ship, the _"Bloody Rose"_ then went to the bar to go find my friends. It was called "Arg!" because that was the last thing the owner said before he was killed by my parents troops. "Brittney!" my friend Charlotte said

"Hello" I said walking up to the table.

"well um...that's a interesting outfit"

"I'm leaving"

"What?" she said and her mouth dropped "w-w-why?" she asked

"I'm sick and tired of this crap!" I said sitting down "plus those dresses are really tight" I added with a smile.

"But... where will you go?" she asked concerningly

"I'm going to be a Pirate" I smirked then she started laughing

"Your playing some kind of joke on me aren't you?"

"Nope, no joke...wanna come?" I asked

"Oh hell yes!" she yelled without skipping a beat.

"Knew you would" I added smiling

"So, got your crew?" she asked

"Yeah got 'em last week" I said opening a peanut and dropping it into my mouth.

"So when are we leaving?"

"In two nights" I said, winking

"Ok,...well...I'll go get Brandy and Kayla!" Charlotte, Brandy and Kayla were our friends who also belonged to Royal families. Kayla was a physic and could read our thoughts and inner desires. She's the one who brought becoming a pirate to my attention, she said that becoming a Queen was wrong and that the prince was not my soul mate, so, I heeded her advise.

* "HOIST THE ANCHORS!" I heard someone roar as Charlotte and I walked through the docks. "You know we could be hanged for this" Charlotte said, glancing over to me.

"I've already put it under consideration" I said then we both stopped and looked at each other "I think its a risk worth taking" I added flashing a smile then a pause and we started walking again.

"Guess who we might see?" she asked excitedly and I rolled my eyes already knowing who she was going to say "Captain Jack Sparrow!" she squealed, she was a Sparrow Fanatic she loved him as all other girls did. I had no interest in love or romance I just wanted the adrenaline rush of the kill or the ocean splashing on your face and you feel accomplished because your a captain of a boat. Not trying to flirt with a famous pirate.

Though I did want to see the Black Pearl, it looked amazing! "Brittney, Brittney, BRITTNEY!" Charlotte yelled bringing me back to reality.

"What?"

"What if your parents come looking for us?" she asked, shaking.

"They probably will, but, I already have the covered because the _Bloody Rose_ is the fastest ship next to the Black Pearl" I said smiling. "Why are you worrying so much?" I asked, looking at her curiously.

"My parents aren't as understanding, I mean your parents used to be pirates for god sakes! They understand! mine won't!" She yelled flailing her arms around like some stupid kid. Then after a long silence she finally said "now, getting back to the topic at hand...I mean, Jack's only one year older than you!

You two would be perfect!" She cried with a large grin "Charlotte stop...just stop...go get Brandy and Kayla" I ordered then once she was gone I mumbled "god help that girl" and climbed onto my pride_...The Bloody Rose_.

_Chapter Two_

_*I am Brittney Elizabeth Turner and I am a Pirate_

That night I went back to the "Arg!". Charlotte had gathered up Brandy and Kayla and they all waited on me. As soon as I entered I saw Kayla's eyes flash a shade of gray (that means she was reading my mind or found something). "Hey crew" I said walking up to them, then, I looked at Kayla and her eyes where a dull blue color after a few seconds, her eyes turned back to normal. "Oh girl I just read your future" she said (Kayla is Jamaican).

"And?" I asked then she smiled devilishly.

"I mustn't tell, only the sea can reveal her secrets" she said putting a finger over her mouth.

"Well, that was nice" Brandy said after a long silence "when do we um, shove off?" Brandy asked giggling (she's one of those people who cracks corny jokes and is the only one who laughs at them...but sometimes we laugh just for moral support).

"Tomorrow night" I said sitting down at the small, wooden table.

"Why don't we just go tonight?" Charlotte asked, taking a sip of a brown liquid.

"We need more gun powder and we had to wait...you're lucky we didn't have to wait a fortnight" I grumbled. Kayla was still smiling at me. "What?" I growled.

"Nothing" she said innocently. Now, my parents guards burst through the doors, silencing the bar.

"Any and all pirates in here give up now, you have been surrounded." The leader, Maldoff said, all of the pirates looked to each other and nodded, next, whipping their guns out and pointing them at the troop. (it was only Maldoff and a few guards...I could easily beat them) "Very well then" he said in a squeamish tone, now, he grabbed his gun and ran like hell. We all had a good hardy laugh. Even I laughed.

Next, I glanced over to find Charlotte with a blank expression on her face as she stared toward the entrance. I followed her gaze to...Captain Jack Sparrow... I looked back at her then flicked her hand. "Ouch!" she yelled and looked at her hand.

"Pansy" I murmured as her hand turned a reddish color.

*We had sent Brandy and Kayla home "don't stay up too late" Kayla told me before leaving.

"I won't" I said and she knew I was lying by the way she looked at me. Charlotte and I sat on big rocks by the beach.

"Brittneyyy...have yaaaa ever wondered how *breath* the tides go back innn?" Charlotte asked drunkenly, almost falling off her rock.

"I think you've had to much rum" I said laughing at my drunken friend.

"Naa I'm finnne" she said trying to stand up "See I'mm finee!" she said before falling over.

"I don't know why I didn't send you home with the others" I said hauling her up and carrying her out from in front of the bar.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, you said you wanted to talk bout somethin" she said her words slurring so I could barley understand her.

"Oh uh, it's not important now"

"Naaa naaa" she said fighting to stand. I had to hold on to her so she wouldn't fall over...again..."you are way more important than my problems so what's *breath* up with y-" then, she vomited onto my clothes.

"Oh, Charlotte!" I screamed and shook the vomit off of my hands, I cursed and said some not-so-nice things to her.

"S-sorry" she managed to get out before she toppled over.

"One drink, one drink and that's all it takes for her to get drunk and puke on me!" I yelled to myself...or at least I thought to myself. I heard rustling in the bushes but dismissed it because Charlotte started moaning for home and that her throat hurt. "Damnit, Charlotte, you won't last one day on a boat" I growled putting one of her arms around my neck and pulling her back to her house, I glanced over to the bushes and I thought I saw a little of Captain Jack Sparrow's Hat..."I'm just tired" I whispered, a few moments later I shook my head "I should've listened to Kayla."

_Chapter Three_

_* My name is Brittney Turner and I am a Pirate_

It was almost dusk on the day we set off. My crew was readying our ship for our silent departure. At midnight we set off. I said a silent good-bye to my parents and everything I had known. I was going to go live a pirate life.

Even if it meant dying like a pirate. The sky was light with a full moon that shown on the water and gave the water the illusion that there were diamonds floating on the waves. With my first mate (person you would pick first in command if something happened to you) Larten Crepsley, we just called him "Creep" at the wheel. I stood at the bow looking on toward the life I would live...the life I chose... the life I craved, then I started to sing a old chantey. _"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed...and bound her in her bones...the seas be ours and by the powers... where we will we'll roam...Yoho all together hoist the colors high...ye ho thief's and beggars...never shall we die."_

Soon the entire crew joined in (all pirates are raised to know that song) and you could hear us from miles away. I glanced behind me and saw my friends singing along...this is what I want I thought...and I got excited. We sang it over and over until our throats cracked and dawn had crew began to go inside, as did I. But, little did I know that we where being followed by a special guest and that special guest had been there all night...

I was awakened by pounding on my door "captain!" they yelled and I struggled to get my hat on and open the door, it was my first mate.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly, buttoning my jacket.

"We're being followed!" he yelled frantically. I ran to the poop-deck and leaned my head a little, sure enough, I saw egg-white sails.

"Damn" I grunted.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked yawning and trying to get on her coat.

"Parents" I growled storming past she and Creep.

"Oh, damn!" she screamed and I started barking out orders. Anything to get us to speed up. I stood at the bow and watched as my parents troops turned into tiny specs on the blue-green ocean. I sighed in relief when I couldn't see them anymore.

"Good" Charlotte said shaking in fear.

"Lighten up...this is fun" Kayla said her eyes wild with excitement and bouncing happily. I gave a crooked smile then went up the stairs toward the bow and scanned the surroundings. Hours passed then finally Charlotte asked

"Where are we going?"

"Stranger tides" I answered with a smile unlike any of my other smiles.

"I like this new you!" Charlotte yelled then she turned, walking and bouncing at the same time. I rolled my eyes, at least she forgot about Jack Sparrow...I was dead wrong...

It was nearly noon when I felt something hit the bottom of my boat. It was like a earthquake. It made my crew fall down, except for me. "What was that?" One of them asked bewildered at the strange bump.

"I don't know" someone else replied "but it has bubbles" they added then I ran down to where they were. Sure enough there were bubbles...air bubbles...

"That's not from our boat" Creep said "I just went and checked and we have no leaks, Captain" he added and I nodded my thanks and went through my mind...it can't...no it just can't...but where's the flying Dutchman?

"Kayla?" I asked in a solemn tone

"Yes?"

"Is the flying Dutchman around?" I asked

"Not that I see, no" she replied then I looked back up at her.

"Check again" I said softly we waited then she said

"oh, no"

"I thought so" I replied "everyone away from the sides!" I yelled, we all huddled into a circle and had our guns at ready "come on Dutchman...are ya scared?" I mumbled all of a sudden two huge tentacles and a giant head with two gigantic eyes flew high above the boat...it was... the KRACKEN!


	2. Chapters Four and Five

_Chapter Four_

_*I am a Pirate and My name is Brittney Turner_

"Wasn't expecting that" I said and the kraken howled with rage "shoot!" I yelled and my crew shot at it, at the same time. "No! I just dropped my barrel" I said showing them. "it was a good choice anyways" I added, then the kraken slipped underneath the water.

"Oh no" Kayla said again, and at that moment, everything was calm.

"Did we kill it?" one of my crew members asked, questioningly.

"No...we just made it really mad" I replied, all of a sudden, the Kraken launched itself at the bottom of my boat! it sent us up, high into the air. At least twenty to forty feet in the air. For a minute it felt like everything had stopped. I looked around for something...anything to help ease my fall.

All I could think of was cutting a line in our sail. I looked down and my ship was cracked in half. So I quickly cut the main sail. I tumbled only once whilst sliding down it. Then, the mast cracked and started falling toward the Kraken.

I jumped off and dug my sword into the beam of the _Bloody Rose._ Kayla, Charlotte, Crepsley, Forman, and Nicole were on the side with me. On the other side was the rest of my crew, including Brandy. Now, Kayla's eyes flashed. "Oh, a minute ago would have been a better time for that" I growled hatefully.

"Hey, I don't pick the time they come, they just come" she said. I glanced behind me and I didn't see anyone on the other side. What about Brandy? I thought. Suddenly I felt sick, then I saw the Kraken's open jaws.

It had razor sharp teeth, I quickly looked away, I couldn't handle the image of Brandy falling to the Kraken's jaws and being its dinner. Then the piece of deck that we were clinging to flipped over. Onto its back, this time I landed on my back and it knocked the air out of me. A scream pierced the air around me, Charlotte was hanging on by her index (pointer) finger! I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up but something had her.

"The Kraken!" she yelled "it has my ankle!" she screamed, I called over Crepsley and told him to pull her up. As I took my sword out I saw Charlotte's eyes grow big, I leaned over and I saw it. A huge tentacle had her ankle and it didn't look like it was letting go.

So, I chopped it off. "Pull her up!" I yelled.

"I can't!" Crepsley yelled back.

"Why?" I growled a fire building in my eyes.

"Too heavy!"

"Oh, for the love of..."I trialed off, as I was about to sit up, something hit me and forced me to fall forwards. Thankfully, I had a good grip on the deck. I sighed in relief and flipped back up. I grabbed Crepsley and pulled, we finally got Charlotte up but, it was a challenge.

"Thanks" she breathed. She was gulping down air, probably thanking the gods that she wasn't taken to a watery grave. I stood, watching the Kraken and silently cursing it for all the pain and death it caused. The Kraken now disappeared into the water, I prayed to every god that I knew the name of that it wouldn't come back. Short gusts of wind came and blew my long dirty blond hair behind my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Kayla asked then I looked at her sideways. "Oh, is it because of Brandy?" she asked and I saw a smile on her face.

"Why do you do that and not tell me anything?" I asked angrily.

"It is not my place to tell you the future"

"You could at least prepare me" I grumbled.

"If I do, the future will change and right now things are looking up for you...I just do it for you" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, because this is so happy" I hissed sarcastically, I saw Charlotte giggle behind Kayla.

"Ugh" she said and sat down cross-legged and closed her eyes. Next, something hit my stomach and launched me from the front of the boat to the water on the other side. I looked around under-water and I saw the bottom of another ship a few feet away, but, when I came up for air I saw nothing. "What was that?" Charlotte asked reaching for me.

I held up a finger and dove back down to take another look, the boat was still there. "Brittney grab my hand that water's cold, you could get hypothermia" Charlotte whined. Then something hit me again and caused me to fall back into the water.

"Ok, what the hell is that thing?" I growled wiping the water from my blue eyes.

"I don't know but I don't think it likes you" Crepsley replied.

"You think?" I growled then Charlotte turned to Creep.

"She's just mad" she whispered "let's try it one more time" Charlotte said and I grumbled up, onto the piece of what was left of my deck. I felt yet another punch my stomach and it made me fly backwards. I started swimming toward the deck piece and just before I tried to get on again I felt something wrap around my waist and yank me toward where the supposed ship I saw was. Now, everyone else was yanked but, they kind of flew through the air. The person who pulled me up was slow and easy.

I saw a ship. The sails of the mystery ship were pitch black...I was on the Black Pearl!

_Chapter Five_

_*I am Brittney and I am a lucky Pirate_

When I was pulled aboard the crew quickly cut the rope around my waist. Then I heard "Brittney!" And I saw Brandy and the rest of my crew. Brandy hugged me tight, I just smiled at her. "So how's your stomach?" she asked with a giggle "I was watching the whole time!"

she said with a smile "it probably has a bruise" I replied.

"Do you know what boat you're on?" she asked me with wild eyes.

"_The Black Pearl_?" I guessed.

"How?"

"The sails" I said "it's the only boat with black sails." I added

"And you know the captain" she asked

"Yes"

Kayla came up to me "told ya" said she, I just rolled my eyes happily. A door opened and the captain came out...Jack Sparrow. He smiled at me.

"I hope you've found our ship home" he said, I smiled and nodded.

"I didn't much like getting punched in the stomach" I said

"Oh, that wasn't them" Brandy said quickly.

"Aye" Jack said

"I think the flying Dutchman was trying to pull you down but couldn't" Brandy whispered.

"Me too" Jack said whirling around to us.

"You don't whisper well" I said to Brandy, she giggled.

"Oh, you're funny" she said.

"Now that we have your crew I'll have them make a bed for you and put it in the Captain's quarters, your crew can sleep with my crew" Jack said, flashing a smile to me.

"Alright" I agreed, I turned around and glanced behind me to find Charlotte with a mesmerized expression. I laughed at her and Jack couldn't figure out what I was laughing about. "Nothing" I said then, I looked at Brandy and she slapped Charlotte.

"Ouch! what the hell?" Charlotte asked meekly.

"Better" I replied and went to go tell my crew the plan. Later that evening I stood at the bow with Kayla, her eyes had been flashing alot since we boarded the _Black Pearl._ I thought she saw all the crew's futures.

"You're happy" she finally said braking the silence.

"Um hum" I mumbled, her eyes flashed and her smile grew.

"You are interested in Mr. Sparrow?" she said knowing the answer.

"Why do you ask me when you already know the answer?"

"I like to hear you say it, not your mind" I looked at her weirdly "strange" I whispered, she yawned.

"He has a interest in you also" she said,

"Are you tattling?" I asked, grinning.

"No, I read his mind" she answered and I laughed at her "I'm going to go to sleep, don't stay up too long" she added.

"No promises" I replied with a smile. It was almost midnight when Jack came and joined me. For some reason I got nervous and started blushing! What's wrong with me? "You know you don't have to stand up here right?"

he asked "yes.." I said trailing off, my blush deepening.

"We have people who do that" he continued, smiling, I nodded. "Not much to talk, huh?" he asked, leaning forwards, attempting to see my face in the blanket of darkness.

"I don't talk much at night" I said "uh.. I-I mean..."

"I know what you mean" he said softly and I blushed a deeper red. I think Jack saw my blushing, by the way he smiled when he looked out to the ocean before us. Then he grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward the bedroom.

"W-w-what?" I asked, nervousness and eagerness consuming me.

"You heard your friend...she said not to stay up too long" he answered. He left me in the bedroom and it felt like my heart stopped. Did he hear the rest of the conversation? I asked myself, what does he think? I thought, but in a matter of time, I crawled into my bed.

My eyes finally shut and I drifted off into the land of sleep. I dreamt that Kayla and I were just talking, we were on the_ Black Pearl_ and Jack came up behind us and put his arm around me, then kissed my cheek. Now up came the Kraken came and destroyed the boat. I was the only one safe. The Kraken had Jack and I was screaming and throwing stuff at it.

Trying to force it to let go of Jack, but it ate him, and it was coming for me. I quickly sat up. My heart was beating one hundred miles a minute, I glanced over to find Jack fast asleep beside me. I sighed and decided to go walk around. The wind felt good on my face.

I sat down next to the door, and thought...am I mad? or insane?, No..it was just a dream you don't need to be shaken up like this. I sighed and just stared at the moon...living on the edge...woo hoo!...*finger twirling thing*.


	3. Chapters Six and Seven

_Chapter Six_

_* my name is Brittney Turner and I am a very lucky Pirate_

__ I was sitting down on the stairs up to the stern when Jack came out of the bedroom and walked up to me. "What happend?" he asked concerningly, leaning on the banister.

"Nothing" I answered, then Kayla came out and her eyes flashed. She said something to Jack in Italian, I think, then, he answered and they both looked at me. Kayla started to sing a old sea shanty.

_"I have one bottle of rum and a girl, a pretty, pretty girl but I lost all my rum but now have a girl by __**his **__side"_ she sang, changing the words my to his. I blushed a deep red as Jack started to sing along to it. Then Jack pulled me to my feet and started dancing with me! I looked over at Kayla and mouthed "what in the hell did you say to him?" she shrugged in answer.

"Come now, darling, surely you know how to dance" Said Jack, his hands around my waist, and my hands interlocked around his neck, I was so nervous.

"Well, not very good, but, I can dance a little" I said, he twirled me then someone yelled.

"Captain!" and we both looked up. "we are followed!" he yelled again, Jack let me go and grabbed a telescope, he turned to me again.

"Recognize anyone?" he asked I said nothing. It was my parents. They waved to me and I glared at them whilst when Jack waved they pointed their guns at him. Seeing the threat I pushed jack down and the bullets flew past us.

"Should we outrun them?" Jack asked, hurriedly.

"No, it's time I had a talk with them" I growled "slow it down!" I yelled to the crew member at the wheel.

"But...Brittney!" Charlotte yelled urgently.

"It's 'Captain' to you!" I barked at her "we haven't time to doddle! Gunmen at your stations, get ready for battle if needed! Hurry! Raise the bloody colours!"

I yelled and when we had finished "stop!" I barked "let them catch us" I said softer this time. When they pulled up beside us they looked sad.

"B-Brittney" My mother cried, tears streaming down her snow white cheeks.

"Jack" My father snarled "we saw you dancing with _my_ daughter" my father said to Jack and Jack just smiled.

"Brittney please come home!" My mother begged, wiping her nose with a handkerchief.

"Elizabeth is that_ really_ you?" Jack asked and my mother stood straighter.

"Is this what you really want for yourself?" My father asked disgustingly.

"Of course" I growled, appalled that they would think I would want a different life.

"When we were pirates, we tried to get out of it as fast as we could" My mother said "why do you enjoy it?" she asked, dabbing her eye with the same handkerchief.

"It's better then living in a bloody castle with tight dresses on" I growled "in fact I wish I could have started out as a pirate" I added for good measure.

"She has it in her blood" Jack added in "natural born captain" he said with a smile and a wink to me.

"Brittney, please" my mother said "come with us" she said tears continuing to stream down her soft cheeks.

"Mother, you're wasting your breath...you have no chance in hell with me" I said with a crooked smile.

"It's all your fault, you blasted bastard!" My mother screeched at Jack.

"No, it's not!" I yelled, defending Jack.

"He poisoned your mind!" My mother yelled again, sobbing bitterly.

"He saved me from the Kraken!" I yelled and then everyone got quiet "and besides I wanted to become a pirate before I met him" Charlotte then came out with Kayla.

"Charlotte...Kayla...damn, how many more people did you suck into this?" My father snarled.

"Look, you found me, yay for you...I'll send you a postcard if I die" I said sassily.

"So, that's how your going to solve this, by running away?" my father asked, blind with rage.

"Actually, I think she is boating away" Jack critiqued.

"Shut up, Jack!" my mother snapped, sniffling.

"It's Captain Jack to you" he said and our ship seemed to fly away, leaving my parents and my past behind, thankfully.

"Are you mad?" Charlotte cried, giving me a 'really?' look.

"Thank goodness that I am, because without me being mad that might have never worked" I said with a sideways smile then trudged into Jack and my quarters.

_Chapter Seven_

_*I am Brittney Turner and I am a pirate aboard the Black Pearl_

I stayed inside our quarters for hours until Charlotte came in and shut the door behind her. She sat next to me on the bed silently before she gripped my hand. "Kayla said your mind was troubled.." she said sighing "by a number of reasons" she said softer and I grunted in reply. "Hard seeing them again huh?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes" I answered, then she stood up.

"Jack told me to tell you we're half way to mermaid waters so...come out with a gun" she grinned. I gave a half-hearted smile in return "why aren't you talking?" she asked, surprisingly. Placing her hands on her hips.

"My throat hurts from yelling so much" I laughed then the ship seemed to have a sea-quake. I ran out to find that we were being followed by the Spanish.

"Oh, bloody foreigners" Crepsley growled, steering the boat away from the Spanish. The quake happened again.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, attempting to shift with the boat.

"Cannons!" Someone yelled "we're being hit!" I nodded my thanks and just as I started walking below deck we got hit again and I fell down the stairs (yes we have three sets of stairs on the boat).

"Captain!" Gibbs yelled and helped me to my feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I growled "I want you to ready this ship for battle or if we are in no stage get us the hell out of here and into Mermaid Waters" I whispered so only he and I could hear.

"Yes, Captain!" he said and started yelling out orders (you have to get through Mermaid Waters to get to Stranger Tides), I walked back up to the top deck to see the Spaniards boarding our ship. I took out my sword, and they all laughed at me. "Really?" I said with a smile and I heard Charlotte giggle.

I tore through those Spaniards like they were a flock of flamingos and I was the cheetah. I was killing all of them I saw. Once, I was cornered and had to run up the stairs, everyone was looking at me, including Jack. I got a little nervous, but I kept fighting. Then a rope grabbed me and pulled me up to the sails.

The Spaniards soon followed. I felt all eyes watching me. A Spaniard took a swipe at my feet but I jumped and almost lost my balance. Our swords continued to clash for minutes until he tried to stick me in the stomach but, I did a split, pushed myself up with my upper body and took his sword with my feet. I threw it in the air and caught it with my hands.

I stood up to my full height, his sword, and mine, in hand. He looked at me for mercy and started pleading in Spanish (so I assumed). "I'm sorry, I have no idea what your saying so I'm just going to kill you, now" I smiled and with one swipe, cut his head off. I looked down at the wonderstruck crews and Captain, then said "that's why I'm Captain" I grabbed a rope and swung down, leaving the corpse of the Spaniard to rot and wither away. Also maybe to be lunch for the sea-gulls.

The boats where long gone when I came down. They had also seen the end of the fight and wanted nothing to do with us pirates. I got pats on the back as I made my way to the bow of the ship, "now now listen don't be going soft on me...get your bloody mops and scrubs and clean this damned ship up...we have to look nice for the mermaids" I said with a evil grin. They grumbled but respected my word, especially seeing the show I put on for them. Charlotte and Kayla came out of hiding with open mouths and wide eyes.

"H-h-how'd you do that?" Charlotte asked, her eyes the size of pieces of eight.

"Picked it up from watching my father so many times in practice" I answered, Kayla had a evil smirk on her face.

"It is not just us you have impressed" she whispered I looked down at my feet trying to hide my blushing.

"Aw, she's blushing!" Charlotte whispered excitedly.

"I told you you're not good a whispering" I said looking up at her with dark red cheeks. Then I glanced back over to Charlotte "I am mad" and she laughed at me. Later that day I was manning the wheel when Jack approached me.

"That was amazing" he said referring to the battle we had earlier, I just smiled at the complement.

"Well, I can't take all the credit...the rest goes to the dimwit who decided to challenge me" I said looking out on the green-blue water ahead, attempting to hide my anxiousness.

"Yes, they were pretty stupid" He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I gulped in nervousness. "So...why did you decide to join the pirates?" He asked then I looked up at him.

"L-later" I murmured "I'll tell you later" I clarified he unwrapped his arms and walked down the steps in silence. When I heard the door shut, I relaxed. My eyes started to get blurry so I gave the wheel to Gibbs, one of Jacks collages. I went to go find Kayla and clarify what I was feeling. Little did I know Jack hadn't went inside, he just shut the door to make it look like he did.

He was actually watching me. I found her at the table "Kayla-" I started.

"You are feeling love but you do not want to express it unless Jack likes you back, and believe me, he does. So, just let go and trust...I know it's hard but, you have to" she explained. I still had my mouth open but no words came out.

"Um...alrighty then" I said "but Kayla-" I began to whine.

"Like I said, it's not easy...if it was that easy everyone who ever feel in love with each other would be married and already have children...oh, and he does love you" she said with a smile. "I think it is funny how you can kill thirty enemy's easy, but, not tell one man that you love him."

"You hate the enemy and you don't have to say 'I love you' which is really hard, but it gets even harder when you see the person...because you get all nervous and choked up and you blush then you think you blew it and..." I trailed off and I put my head down on the table. "I'm babbling aren't I?" I asked my voice muffled my the table.

"Like a idiot" Kayla said evenly. "I know this is hard because you've never fell in love with anyone before, but, you have to do it...and I think the time is now" she said, I looked up to see a evil smile on her face.

"Oh no you didn't" I whispered, feeling a knot form in my gut, then, I felt hands wrap around me and pull me up and out. Jack pushed me against the wall (it was dusk and no one was on the deck).

"I see the blushing" he said with a smile, then he pushed his lips to mine, his lips were baby soft and warm. Soon I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. He pulled away for a minute and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, only to open them and see a shocked Charlotte. I grew stiff and Jack, feeling the shock that ran threw me, turned around but he didn't know what the shock in Charlotte's eyes meant.

I saw Charlotte's jaw quiver and her eyes grow watery. She dropped the basket of clothing she had been carrying and ran away from us, crying. "Charlotte!" I yelled but she kept running until she found the map room. "Charlotte, please" I said twisting the door knob only to find that it was locked.

"Charlotte" I mumbled, sadly.

"No!" she yelled to a point of where everyone could hear her "I liked him, and you knew it, but no, you had to!" she screamed, sobs breaking up her sentence.

"Charlotte" I mumbled again, my head gently hitting the door.


	4. Chapters Eight and Nine

_Chapter Eight_

_I am Brittney Turner one of the luckiest pirates alive_

**"**You cannot help her" Kayla said from behind me "she has to work out her own emotional issues and come to grips with reality" she added, I sighed, still feeling bad for my friend. I had basically trampled over her chances of being with Jack. I returned to the Captain's side and he looked confused.

"She had a big crush on you...and..." I said trialing off.

"I get the idea" he said "don't feel bad" he said "more for you" he added with a grin, kissing my neck again, I smiled in satisfaction.

"Ahoy mates, Mermaid Waters approaches!" the crew member from the crows nest yelled, stopping all else we had going on.

"Good" I mumbled.

"About time" Kayla added, I pulled out my sword, as did everyone else on deck. You can't take chances with mermaids, they will drag a man down to the bottom of the ocean and then devour him. Though they are beautiful and sing wonderfully, they are dangerous and two-faced. The water lapped gently against the bottom of the boat as we crawled along. Too much noise and the mermaids will become angry and attack your vessel.

We would like the _Black Pearl_ to make it through this. We huddled into a tightly packed group in the middle of the deck. If you're close to the sides the mermaids will jump up and snatch you right off board. Soon, I heard delightful singing "were close" I mumbled to Jack who was beside me, when I was looking away a mermaid popped up on the railing.

"You should have been a mermaid" she sang to me, placing her head in her hands.

"No, thank you I'd rather not eat men, it doesn't sit right on my stomach" I replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Then we will make you one...all of us...you are certainly pretty enough to be one..." she complemented, twirling her wet hair.

"Thank you and no thank you" I sweetly, grasping onto Jack's arm.

"You're cunning and violent enough to be one" then she paused "you are a child of Poseidon, just not in our form" she said with a smile "you wish to cut my head from my body...why is that?" she asked then another one came up, she had blond hair and looked a lot like me, but I was prettier...her nose was big.

"You nitwit, you're not supposed to be communicating with the enemy! Even if she is a child of Poseidon!" she yelled at the first mermaid.

"Child of Poseidon?" I asked confusingly, glancing to Jack.

"What you mean you don't know?...Moron...look at your left arm" she said, I pulled back my sleeve and there was a 'P' scar where my veins were supposed to be. I looked over at Jack again and he had the same scar! I glanced over to the person to my other side and they didn't have one. "No, you moron, they don't have one!"

She yelled then, another one popped up! "Enough talk...can we make her a mermaid already?" she asked, boorishly.

"No!" I yelled and put my sword down from guarding position, this new mermaid had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I don't think father will like it, a Pirate lord Mermaid...I don't think so" the one in the middle said, she had red hair with green eyes.

"Excuse me, but did you just call me a Pirate lord?" I asked, Jack smiled and mouthed "I'll tell you later" I looked up at Gibbs and nodded whilst the mermaids where bickering. "I'm sorry ladies but we have to split" I said with a sickly grin, Gibbs nodded at others and the cannons fired, turning the mermaids into mer-goop. We didn't encounter another mermaid during our short but deadly visit to Mermaid Waters.

"Ahoy mates, we're now leaving Mermaid Waters!" The person from the crows nest yelled.

"Almost there" Gibbs yelled down to us then I turned to Jack.

"What's a pirate lord?"

*"So I am one of the Nine Pieces of Eight that only Pirate Lords can be, and there never has been a woman pirate lord before?" I asked, straightening out what Jack had just told me in my head.

"Exactly, and being one of the Nine Pieces of Eight you need a magic artifact" he said and I lifted my sword from its holster.

"it cuts the head clean off an enemy so no blood is spilt and will cut through absolutely anything" I replied with a smile, Jack smiled. "So you're one too?" I asked, my hands gently running over the hilt of my sword.

"Aye, my artifact is this compass...it will lead you to the thing you truly desire" he said with a grin, then he handed it to me. I opened it slowly and after a few moments of turning it pointed to him. He moved around and wherever he went, the compass followed. He smiled.

"What's it pointing to?" asked he, I knew he already knew the answer. I smiled and blushed in response.

"Who are the other Pirate lords?" I asked, attempting to divert his attention from the above subject.

"Captain Barbosa, Me, You, Captain Ammand, Captain Chevalle, Captain Angira, Captain Ching, Captain Villanueva, and Captain Jocard. We are the 4th generation of the brethren court...we have to meet soon...and I shall be taking you with me" he said with a sweet smile.

"Of course, I'm one of the Pirate Lords" I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Even not I would still take you" he said with a smile, leaning towards me and whispering in my ear, half of me melted.

"W-where is the brethren court meeting?" I asked attempting to compose myself as Jack wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my ear.

"In a cave...in Stranger Tides" Jack whispered "remember how you had the impulse to go to Stranger Tides?" he asked in a whisper, his breath tickled the soft skin of my neck.

"Y-yes" I whispered, laying my head against his shoulder, my eyes were closed.

"They were calling you...they know your name and that Will and Elizabeth were your mother and father, but, they know nothing of what you look like or how you fight" he said in a hushed tone "which, I think you fight quite amazingly" he said, tone returning to normal. "Now, you speak of the Pirate Lords and the brethren court to no one except me" he said, kissing my neck, his lips made me shiver in delight.

"And Barbosa" I added, he looked at me strangely. "Hector has came for visits, but I do not know him in depth" I explained, Jack now sat beside me and pushed my hair off of my shoulders.

"Well" Jack began "my girlfriend is a Pirate lord...the honor is mine" he said with a smile, taking up my hand and kissing it, making me giggle in happiness.

_Chapter Nine_

_I am Brittney Turner and I am a Pirate Lord (almost)_

"How long until we reach the shore captain?" Gibbs asked, walking up to me from below deck.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll be there soon" I replied, as glaciers loomed before us. Ice glaciers! In the middle of the Caribbean! "How?" I whispered over to Jack, he smiled.

"No one really knows how these formed or how they won't melt. But, they say that only a Pirate lord can find the truth" he finished, I nodded and stared at the mental sight around me. Soon, we came to a giant cave, it was big enough to fit at least twenty ships into!

"Is this it?" I asked hesitantly, staring uncertainly into the darkened cave.

"The entrance...you have to get through the cave and a maze of twists to get to the_ actual_ conference room...lucky for you I've been there before" He said with a confident smile.

"And what about the crew?" I asked, following him to the side of the boat.

"Forced to stay here" he answered then he turned to everyone "alright, I Captain Jack Sparrow, and Captain Brittney Turner have to go inside...Gibbs you're in charge." He quickly turned back around, stopped, and did a spin, facing the weary crewmen yet again. "Oh yeah, and no leaving!" He yelled jumping off and helping me down.

When we entered the cave there was a series of tunnels. One to each side (except for up and down) and each tunnel was lit by torches. "Okay, so which one is calling you most?" Jack asked from behind me. I closed my eyes and felt a tugging toward the right.

"There" I said and pointing toward the biggest tunnel. Jack nodded and we proceeded, the tunnel I pointed to lead to another series of tunnels, but, this time, less of them. Only three tunnels, one to the left, right, and one straight.

"Now?" he asked, appearing beside me, I pointed to the left. Soon, I heard music and I headed to it. "No" Jack said and put his arm in front of me "which way is pulling?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, but did as he said, and it was the tunnel to the right. Now, only one tunnel. I closed my eyes and I felt like I was being pulled to the right. "That's strange" I whispered, more to myself than to Jack.

"What?" Jack asked, a smile attempting to hide itself on his face.

"It's coming from the wall now" I mumbled and his grin unveiled itself.

"Take out your sword" he said after I did, he nodded in the direction of the glacial wall. I dug my sword deep into the wall and only seconds later, the wall crumbled, revealing a brightly lit room. In the background there was soft music playing and in the room there was big table with nine wooden chairs, but only one person was present. I put my sword back in its holster.

"Ah, Jack...and you brought a friend" the man said, he had a Chinese accent, he was as pale as paper, he had his long, black hair tied in a bun with a brightly colored dress (I later learned it was a thing called a 'Kimono') on. He wore a black, curly mustache. "Oh, please, sit, sit...the others will be here shortly" he paused and glanced back over to me "Jack, I-I know you but...who is your pretty little friend?" he asked, raising his eye brows and licking his lips.

"Oh, Captain Ching, this is Brittney Turner" Jack said, just then Captain Ching's face flew into shock.

"Well...I wasn't expecting a Pirate Lord to be one with such beauty as yourself" Ching complemented, I nodded my thanks.

"Hey, calm down Ching, she's mine" Jack said with a friendly grin. The wall crumbled again as five other Pirate lords waltzed into the 'conference room' as Jack called it. I received uneasy glances by the other Pirate Lords.

"Who's this one?" One of them asked, he adorned a large, white beard and had a funny hat atop his head, with lots of moles upon his face, he was from India.

"Brittney Turner" I said and all of their faces seemed to grow two shades whiter and wrinkles of surprise cluttered their foreheads. "Is it really that hard to believe?" I mumbled, glancing over to Jack.

"The things that we've heard you've done just...don't sound like a..." one said, trailing off. He had grown dark brown hair along green eyes. He actually appeared half-way descent.

"Women would do them?" I finished and he nodded, sucking his gums.

"Well, she did...and I watched the whole thing" Jack said with love filling his eyes. I glanced across the table to find Hector Barbossa smiling at me.

"When I heard ye was a Pirate Lord I-" Hector attempted to say before being rudely cut off.

"She's not a lord yet" the half-way descent one said "she has to complete the trials" he added "by the way I'm Pirate Lord Ammand" he said, nodding to me.

"I'm Pirate Lord Chevalle" The Pirate Lord from India said

"I'm Pirate Lord Villanueva" a pirate with a brown goatee and loaded with muscle said.

"I'm Pirate Lord Jocard" a pirate that I could closely compare to a shrimp explained.

"I'm Pirate Lord Angria" said a pirate that twirled his long, dark brown hair.

"And of course you've met Jack and Hector and now you've have met me, Pirate Lord Ching" Ching said with a smile, revealing nasty, yellow and brown teeth, I nodded.

"What's this about trials?" I asked, leaning on the table, glancing around to the Pirate Lords.

"You must accomplish six trails to be counted as a Pirate Lord" Ammand explained. "They are speed, strength, agility, cleverness, ways with words, and fighting skills...but most likely not in that order" he added "they will begin tomorrow...oh, and welcome to Stranger Tides" he said with a wicked smile. All of the Pirate Lords rose and left Jack and I in the conference room.

"That was promising" Jack said with a smile "they'll go harder on you since you're a woman" Jack added, watching my movements.

"I needn't any pity from them" I growled "I can hold my own" I added getting up and following Jack back to the _Black Pearl_.


	5. Chapters Ten and Eleven

_Chapter Ten_

_I am Brittney Turner and I am going to accomplish this task to become the first female Pirate Lord_

"Alright, Miss. Turner, your first task is to dive down into the water and retrieve the items on your list...no more and no less" Captain Ammand directed. Captain Ammand, Captain Barbossa, Captain Ching, Jack and I were all in Ching's boat, _the Flesh Eater_.

"What is the goal for this?" I asked as I took off my hat and gave it to Jack, who waited patiently beside me.

"Agility" Ammand replied as I shrugged off my coat. "Now, you are only allowed to bring your artifact" he said "give me your sword" he added, outstretching his hand.

"That _is_ my artifact" I growled, he looked at me in surprise "you want proof? Give me something hard to cut through" I added smiling triumphantly as Ammand mumbled curses to himself.

"Alright...go!" Captain Ching ordered and I quickly dove off of the boat. Carrying nothing with me except a pack to hold the items from the 'scavenger hunt', my list, and my sword. I tore the list out of my pack. I hadn't read it until now.

_*3 pearls _

_*4 sea sponges_

_*2 wild lobster_

_*1 stone of Rasputin_

_*2 mermaid scales_

Mermaid scales? Where on earth am I going to...then, it hit me. I was in Mermaid Waters! Soon, mermaids begain to swim all around me, attempting to figure out what in the hell I was! One mermaid decided to help me, but, I couldn't see her face it is so murky in Mermaid Waters that you couldn't tell a elephant from a beetle!

She willingly gave me the two scales that I needed. I found the sea sponges, lobsters and mermaid scales easy, but I had trouble with the pearls and stone of Rasputin. The Mermaids watched me open oysters in order to find the pearls. Surprisingly, many of them wanted to help. The only problem with finding the stone of Rasputin was I had never seen it before!

There were many more stones of Rasputin, but only five existed in the Caribbean, and one of them lay hidden in mermaid waters. I had a tight grip on my sword when it started to glow a yellowish color and come out of its holster. It pulled me through the water so fast I couldn't open my eyes to see! It lead me until I was on the_ Island of Lost Fishermen_. Many fishermen lose their way by being distracted by mermaids, this is where the mermaids lead them and its a all you can eat buffet!

I was soaking wet. I gathered all of my items except for the stone. The water was colder than normal and I would soon have hypothermia if I didn't hurry. I pulled my sword from its holster and commanded it for the first time."Take me to the stone" I demanded in a even tone, in response my sword glowed yellow and within seconds I was flying though the air!

My sword stopped in front of a great cave. Not as big as the Brethren Court's cave but, still a pretty good size compared. I soon heard the lapping of water on wood I glanced behind my shoulder to see the _Flesh Eater_ not far away. "Take me to the stone" I ordered once again and my sword glowed red this time. My sword shot me up into the sky.

I looked down and saw that the_ Flesh Eater_ was nothing but a tiny dot on a giant blue-green pin board. Something red and shiny caught my eye atop the giant cave. "The stone!" I gasped and at that moment my sword glowed blue and took me down...down...down until I was on top of the cave. I walked over to the stone and my sword glowed a different assortment of colors.

It jerked itself out of my hand and dug out the stone, then, popped the stone into my hand where it glowed black then shot up a ray into the sky. I looked over at the _Flesh Eater_ and found that the other pirates were staring as well. Did they know what was going on? By their open mouths, I thought not. Then my sword flew over, into the ray and got bigger, sharper, and was now black with blue flame licks at the bottom.

The stone was now in my sword!

My sword placed itself in my hand and gave me a easy flight back to the ship. "Sorry, mate, have to keep this one" I said looking at my *artifact*. "The stone turned into my artifact so by all means its mine" I said with a smirk.

"And, by all means, you passed the first trial" Ammand said, his mouth still wide open and his eyes wide with surprise.

"One down five more to go" I murmured as I walked over to Jack, who offered my hat and jacket to me with a smile.

_Chapter Eleven_

_I am a pirate...hell, you already know who I am._

I wish I could help her but I knew there was nothing I could do, except give up my happiness for her. But, there was no way I was doing that, I have been way too bored in my life to give up something this good. "Captain!" Gibbs yelled at my door, braking my thought train.

"Yes, Master Gibbs?" I asked, sluggishly answering the door.

"We set off for your next trial in ten minutes" he reported, nodded, I smiled wearily.

"Thank you, Master Gibbs"

"Captain?" Asked he, I turned and opened the door a bit more. "Your sword...does it really hold the stone of Rasputin?" he asked hesitantly, I smiled.

"What color was my sword?" I asked, sighing and opening my sword's holster.

"Silver" he replied, then I pulled out the new sword and his eyes grew wide. "W-wow" he whispered in astonishment staring at it as a child would stare at a large lollipop or some such.

"Yes, now, isn't there something you should be doing?" I asked and he nodded and ran off to help with the sails.

The same Pirate Lords from the last trial came to this trial but, we rode on the _Black Pearl_. Our destination was for the Wachatii island. My task was to make a shelter, prepare food for feasting, and get clean water. Just as I finished swimming to the island another boat came upon the horizon. "Ahoy, another ship!" someone yelled.

"It's Spaniard" Ching growled then, Barbossa took the telescope.

"It's Jamaican you moron!" he yelled. I could barley hear them from the island, barley but I could still hear.

"Hey!" I yelled "What about me?" I added, cupping my hands around my mouth to amplify my voice.

"Stay there, we'll get you!" Ammand yelled in reply, using the same technique as I did before (cupping of hands around the mouth).

"Yeah, like I really trust you" I hissed to myself, then sat down cross-legged on the beach, that is, until I saw a familiar face. The man I was going to be forced to marry! Why do people care about me so much? I quickly got to my feet, but, sadly, not quick enough. He pointed to me and smiled.

He held up the engagement ring and I held up my middle finger. His boat, _The Cequntuara, _was coming full steam ahead for me. I pulled my sword out "destroy _The Cequntuara_" I commanded, it glowed black and pulled me back toward the forest. "What? Did you hear me?"

I yelled at the sword, but, it was too strong I was pulled into the woods. It forced me to hide. Like a coward. Soon I heard cannon fire "fine, if you won't, I will" I growled at it. Then it kicked into high gear shot me in the air, gaining the attention of both boats.

I glared at _The Cequntuara _and nodded, my sword flew full force down, onto the boat, knocking several heads to the deck. It set me down on the bow and I fought against twenty to thirty Jamaicans (of course, I may be exaggerating...only a bit). The man I was almost forced to marry, Adam, (I didn't marry him, we were betrothed) stood back and watched as I tore through his men like rag-dolls. Several ropes tied around my waist and were tightened to the point where I couldn't barley breathe. They pulled me up the mast.

I tried to stay conscious, but I couldn't.

My eyes closed and I let go of the sword. I saw it and my hat land on the deck of the _Black Pearl_, safe. Whilst I landed on the_ lower_ deck of _the Cequntuara_. I heard the Pirates cursing and shooting cannons, whilst Adam and his men were cheering and laughing like this was some type of celebration. "We're going home, darling" someone whispered into my ear.

"Jack?" I whispered, my vision was hazy and I could only make out someone's black silhouette.

"No" the person replied, one of the ropes tightened again, I groaned and gave in to the world of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapters Twelve and Thirteen

_Chapter Twelve_

_I am so over these intro things_

I woke up on a black and white tailed floor, groggily glancing down to find that I was in a pink dress! With a tiara! And high heels! I stood up, still woozy from loss of breath, and instantly tore off the tiara. Throwing it to the ground and creating a loud crashing noise, along with shattering it into tiny pieces.

I slumped back to the floor, trying to make the world stop spinning. "Ah, you're awake!" Someone cried excitedly, I groaned in response. The world slowly became normal again, and remembering what happened, I jerked my head up to see the figure. It was Adam.

"B-bastard" I whispered standing up, less dizzy this time.

"I see you did not like your tiara, well, there's more where that came from" he said with a large grin, Adam was the Prince in England, but, England and Jamaica had recently become allies, hence why he is always seen on a Jamaican ship.

"Stop this insanity" I said, my head began to pound at this point. I was not fond of headaches.

"Stop it? You started it, darling, you are the one who knows how to stop it" he said looking straight into my eyes and not shying away.

"Yeah and that's..." I trailed off reaching for my sword...but it wasn't there. "What?" I asked, remembering that I was now in a dress.

"Oh, yes, your sword was lost and so was you hat aboard the _Black Pearl_" he said "you were drenched in water so we took the liberty of saving your old dress for you" he added with a sly grin.

"We?"

"Yes, your parents are here also" he said with a smile, taking a step towards me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I yelled, my back touching the wall.

"Doing what?" he asked calmly, coming forwards and grasping my arms with a gentle tightness I always associated with lovers.

"I try to go live a happy, adventurous, wonderful life and then you and your men come racing to take me back to the hell I was trying to escape!" I explained in composed anger, glaring into Adam's eyes.

"Escape?" he asked in surprise "why, this is the best life a woman could ever ask for!" he yelled, his grip on my arms tightening, he pulled me closer to him, his breath stunk of a fancy liquor.

"Well, let another woman take it." I growled. I was ready to blow up.

"What is all that yelling?" My mother yelled walking in to the room.

"Well I thought she would be a good present" Adam said, turning me towards my mother and wrapping his left arm around my waist.

"Brittney!" My mother screeched, running to me and throwing her arms around me.

"Let go of me you old hag!" I yelled and forced her off of me.

"You did this? You brought my daughter back?" My mother asked looking to Adam with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yes, yes I did" he replied with a confident smile, puffing out his chest a bit.

"oh, so...you still want to be a pirate?" My mother asked, addressing me.

"of course...and I want to get out of this damned dress" I growled, Adam's grip on my waist never faltered.

"What is with all that yelling?" My father screamed from the other room. He came through a big, red velvet curtain separating the two rooms. "Oh, Brittney, sweetie" he said with a smile and hope gleaming in his eyes.

"It's not me...he captured me...I don't want to be here" I said quickly, ready to pull Adam's head from his shoulders. I broke away from Adam's grip and backed away from everyone.

"Sorry, my love...you're stuck" Adam said sweetly, smiling and advancing upon me.

"You know something Adam? Pirates...are never stuck" I said, imitating Jack. "Especially me" I added and punched Adam in the nose, then ran like hell. I tore my dress and quickly threw it off. Underneath there was a slim, white dress that came down to my knees, thankfully, I could run better in it.

Guards quickly had me cornered. My father's troops to the left and my mother's to the right. And a window leading to the town straight ahead. I quickly jumped through the window and flew down a clothesline (using my torn dress to repel me down). I landed on a ledge of a building and started climbing up the bricks.

When I made it to the top Adam was already there. "Somehow I can plot _pirate's_ moves" he said smoothly then spit on the building.

"How'd that taste coming from your mouth?" I asked with a smile, still huffing.

"Like vinegar" he answered and I stood up straighter to face him whilst the wind slowly whirled around us, blowing my hair around; Adam took out a sword. It looked similar to mine when it was silver. "Now, I am willing to...forgive your rash, childish actions. Your parents informed me that you were a very adventurous child, but, now you are a woman and you have a future to consider. I would very much like to marry you and make you, for the time being, Duchess of England.

Of course, when my mum dies you will be crowned Queen and I, King." He paused and sighed "we will be married, Brittney, whether you like it or not."

I shook my head and stepped forwards to stairs that lead to the ground, on the other side, but Adam blocked it with his sword. "Yes, we will, it will be the most beautiful ceremony, and you will be the most beautiful bride. Of course, neither of us will sleep that night" he said smirking to me, then he launched his sword up and over my head. I raised my hands to protect myself and looked down at the building's roof. Soon, I felt a shockwave of pain flow through my arm and into the rest of my body, I glanced at my arm to see that there was only a scratch.

"H-how?" Adam asked in disbelief, stumbling backwards, sword still in hand.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you something, _darling_?" I asked with a giggle and I showed him the 'P' mark on my wrist.

"Pirate Lord" he said, he was shocked, but only for a moment, he ran at me, attempting to apprehend me. But, when his arms yanked mine behind my back and he placed himself behind me, I brought my left foot up as fast as I could, hearing Adam groan and double over, I elbowed him in the face, broke free and ran away as fast as I could. (Ladies, when in doubt, let him think he has the upper hand, then, kick him where it counts!) All of a sudden, as I ran down the beach, I saw the _Black Pearl_ sailing smoothly on the waves, so close, yet so far! "Jack!"

I cried but the legendary captain couldn't hear me. I mumbled curses to myself and kept running. I screamed Jack's name a few good times before he turned to find me flailing on the beach, I stopped for but a second, and in that second Adam caught up to me. He tackled me and forced me on to the ground, sand flew into my mouth and on to my face; Adam pinned my arms to the beach with his hands and held my legs down with his knees. We just breathed for a moment.

Then, Adam's eyes squeezed shut and he gritted his teeth, my brows furrowed until I saw my sword sticking out of Adam's back.

I didn't ever think I had ever been so relieved.

Adam rolled off of me and my sword dislodged itself from his back. I stood with my sword in hand as a crowd gathered a ways away, I glanced down to Adam and sighed "I don't want you to die...I just want you to leave me alone...please." I whispered to him, he pushed himself up as I was walking into the ocean. Where the crew of the _Black Pearl _untied a dingy and were now patling to me. I stopped and turned to the dying man.

"I'm going to find you again, Brittney, and when I do...you'll be mine...mine..." He whispered, letting go of my ankle as doctors rushed to his aid, carrying him off of the beach and into a carriage that was destined for the Crown Hospital. I knew Adam was going to live, he was a stubborn man, and he would do everything to fulfill that promise.

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Sorry if I'm all giggly im just...in love..._

The first person I ran to when I got back on the ship was Jack. "Brittney!" he cried hugging me, then he let go of me "where'd ya get the dress and where can you get more?" I giggled. I still had the slim, not-so-white dress on.

Kayla came over to me whilst Jack and I were talking. "Having fun?" she asked, I just smiled and nodded. "Glad you're back" she added tearing me away from Jack and into a hug of her own.

"Alrighty, mates, we have to get back on track for Mermaid Waters, ya see, Miss. Turner has to finish her trials" Barbossa said, addressing the entirety of the crew.

"Aye, aye captain" Jack yelled "but I have the bigger telescope" he added and showed Barbossa a two foot long, black telescope.

"Alright, Jack...since you have the bigger telescope why don't you man our course?" Barbossa asked knowing Jack would either get nervous or decline.

"Well, um...I"

"Jack" I said "We really need you to" I added, he nodded like a love sick puppy and ran up to the bow, opened the telescope and started looking out to the ocean, on my orders! We all stared for a moment.

"Aren't we sailing to Mermaid Waters?" He asked, we all nodded and moments later there were deckhands everywhere. Because we had double the crew it was more likely for them to bump into each other and hurt something or someone. I tried looking for Brandy and Charlotte but Kayla just told me to stop (Brandy had been spending time with Charlotte since _her_ incident). I didn't think that it was very fair, for what Charlotte did, I mean, I know what I did was not very...right, but it was an accident.

A happy, wonderful accident.

And now Charlotte wants me and Jack to hate each other for her happiness and my misery? That's not going to happen. Not unless hell freezes over and Davey Jones is in it. I sat at the dinner table with Kayla for a long while, without speaking. "So, um, what happened on the boat while I was gone?"

I asked after what seemed like days of silence. "Chaos" Kayla replied with a laugh "a ship needs her captain" Kayla said smiling at me and patting my knee.

"I can't believe it" I said after a long pause.

"That your a pirate lord?" Kayla asked, taking a sip of rum.

"No, that I still have this wet dress on" I said, laughing and getting up from my chair, continuing to laugh.

"I know why" Kayla said "because Jack likes it" she said with a sly smile and while I was walking out I murmured.

"Maybe"

I was putting on my shirt when I heard the door open to the Captain's Quarters. I was in the closet room which was very big, changeing into my clothing. The doorknob twisted "Alright, who's in there?" Jack asked, a hint of jollity in his voice.

"Um, Jack I'm changing" I said, pulling on trousers.

"So, why can't I come in?" he asked softly and sensually. I banged on the door where his head was.

"You and Kayla, I sware" I mumbled "what do you need?" I asked, tying my corset tighter.

"My hat"

"No hat here" I said after a few moments of combing the closet.

"Damned monkey" he grumped before walking away and shutting the door. I quickly threw on my boots and hat, I don't want an encounter with Jack when he was angry. I walked out of the quarters to find Jack chasing after Barbossa's monkey for his hat. I giggled and whispered to my sword; it flew out of my hand and pinned his hat against the wall. Jack looked up to see me smiling "yeah I was just about to do that" he said and walked over to the sword, yanking it out of the wall and placing his had back upon his head.

"Alright then, back to work I go" he said flashing a smile to me, grabbing the huge telescope and getting back to watching the sparkling ocean. I walked over to Kayla who was looking out at the sea from the starboard side.

"Its beautiful, ya know?" she asked as we watched the water shine and glimmer, I grunted in reply. It was almost too beautiful for words. Someone stepped up on the other side of me, Brandy. "Well, she's still crying her eyes out, but, not as much red eye as yesterday" she said then she glanced over to me.

"She hopes that you'll die on the trails" Brandy added, turning back to the ocean.

"I know, word spreads like the plague on this boat" I growled, then paused. "Well, when we get to the nearest port, she's coming off the ship" I added still marveling at the water. "Tell her if she doesn't come out and start acting like a crew member aboard this ship I'll throw her over board and leave her to the mermaids" I finished to Brandy, smiling, Brandy walked away with a little more skip in her step.

"Wow" Kayla mouthed.

" A captain's got to do what a captain's got to do...and this is starting to get on my nerves...now I don't care if she hates me forever or wishes my death, but, when she is aboard this ship and _isn't_ the captain, she needs to get her ass out here and work like the others" I growled, now over at Kayla.

"Wow!" she said even higher tone "you are a natural born captain" she smiled, patted my back, and left me to my thoughts.


	7. Chapters Fourteen, Fifteen, and Sixteen

_Chapter Fourteen_

_I feel empowered...whatever that means._

The next morning we emerged in Mermaid Waters. As I manned the wheel I saw Charlotte come out of confinement, she glared at me but did as she was told. Jack, seeing the tension between us, came up to me "why is she on deck?"

"If she is to sail on _our_ boat she cannot be dead weight" I said matter-of-factly. He smiled sheepishly.

"Little hard, huh?"

"She was my best friend...but, I am not about to give up my happiness for her, that has happened too many times in my life" I growled, he smiled at me and kissed my cheek. Sadly, he had to go, mostly because Barbossa needed him, and his giant telescope. We came into the giant glacier to see all of the other Pirate Lords impatiently waiting.

"Where the hell have you been?" Captain Ammand yelled, his face turning blood red as Jack and I disembarked from the _Black Pearl_.

"Cool your jets, her parents pirate napped her" Jack said walking past him, Ammand blew up.

"'Cool my jets'?...How can I cool my _damn jets_ when we're behind schedule?" he yelled, his hands clenching into white fists.

"Oh, so were going by a schedule now? Really, let's see. getting Brittney back or continuing the schedule without the person who this is all about...I suggest you think next time, after all, pirates don't need stupid schedule's" Jack growled turning and facing Ammand. Ammand threw down his sword and stepped closer to Jack, instantly backing away when he realized he didn't stand a chance against him.

"Just...continue with the trials" Ammand snarled walking past Jack with his shoulders hunched, Jack was smiling victoriously.

"What's my next trial?" I asked excitedly.

*"Really?" I asked "really?" I asked again "I have to clean a damn ship!" I yelled, turning angrily towards the other Pirate Lords.

"No, you have to swash-buckle your way out of cleaning the ship" Jack clarified, standing next to Barbossa.

"Um hum...god I hate these" I growled to myself. "Who do I have to uh...did you say swash-buckle?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, and that man" Jack said pointing to a fat man with grease stains all over his shirt and a chicken leg in his hand. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. "Yeah, real pig...how about afterwards you and I take him and throw him in the pig pen...then, uh, maybe get to know each other..." he said wrapping his arms around me and twirling a strand of my hair. This scared me, yet, I wanted him to keep talking like that, I was nervous, and_ yet_, so confident in myself, I wanted to tear away from him and at the same time, I wanted to throw myself into his arms. No one has ever loved me like this before (not counting Adam...I had never let him touch me like that) and I was afraid I was going to do something wrong or something too soon. I trembled for a moment and my face burned.

Jack, seeing how nervous I was, let go and said "I have to go" then went off to join the other Pirate Lords, yet again. I sighed in failure and hit my head on the wheel of the boat.

"Its alright" Kayla said soothingly, patting my back "Jack doesn't want to get you off your game"

"What game?" I asked in a defeated tone, my head still connected to the wheel.

The man that I needed to Swash-buckle (fight with swords...or, at least, that's what Jack told me, Kayla hit him and he winked to me, I'm still confused.) grabbed a sword and I pulled out my artifact otherwise known as the stone of Rasputin in my sword. I looked over at the fat man and he was staring at me fearfully. "Oh, please, don't make me win this easy...I at least want a challenge" I said cockily. He gave a throaty growl and lunged for me, I steeped aside with ease and he hit the wall behind me.

He was stunned, but only for a moment. "Am I supposed to kill him?" I asked as I dodged a sword swipe.

"No, you must get him to say that he will clean the boat at your command" Barbossa yelled, watching happily.

"Man, I wanted to kill someone today" I growled to myself. The fat man tried to stab my chest but I fell down, into a split.

"This is going to be good" Jack murmured to the rest of the Pirate Lords. With that, the fat man tried to cut my head open but I caught his sword mid air, between the palms of my hands. I just let the blood trickle down my arm with a sickly smile on my face. I yanked his sword away and stood up, then yanked the sword around and cut his arm. He threw his head up in pain and I kicked him in the face, causing him to hit the deck.

"Clean it" I growled, holding the sword to his throat. He nodded reluctantly, tears of pain welled in his eyes.

"I will clean the boat at y-y-your command Miss. Turner" he stuttered and I smiled, blood was still dripping from my hand.

"Clean" I commanded in a less stern tone, and so, on my command, he grabbed a sponge and a pail of water and started scrubbing the deck where he lay.

"That's my girl" Jack whispered in my ear and kissing my cheek. Which made my face turn a cherry red. "Would you like to swash-buckle me into bed?" he asked and my eyes doubled in size.

"Jack!" Kayla cried, Jack only smiled a perverse smile, I knew I could match this perversity.

"That is the only thing I've been thinking of" I whispered, wondering where in the hell I got the thought to match the perversity of Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked surprised, then smiled...what should I say next? What should I _do_ next? He saw the confusion and nervousness developing on my face, so, he made the next move, holding my waist tighter and ushering me into the Captain's Quarters.

_Chapter Fifteen_

_He he he.._

That night I layed on my back and stared at the swaying celling, thinking about earlier. Jack had taken me into the Captain's Quarters and tickled me until I nearly wet the bed! Then he and I drank something, some type of rum I believe. It was sweet, and yet, the taste of Jack's kisses were sweeter. He could be very kind and very gentlemen like...when I wanted to, I suppose.

Now, Jack was out on deck and I was in here, the Captain's Quarters, smiling and still feeling Jack's fingers upon me. Just as I finished that thought Kayla burst in. She was panting heavily "what's?-"

"Attacked...Jack...Kraken_...Flying...Dutchman_...want...new...Pirate...Lord" she panted, I grabbed my sword and sprang from the bed, out of the door I ran, only to find the _Flying Dutchman_ sailing smoothly beside us, with the kraken not far behind. I heard laughing from the _Flying Dutchman_ as Jack was being cornered. I quickly cut the rope for a sail, ran to the other side of the deck, and jumped off. I cut many heads off, but then, swung back to the _Black Pearl_. Then the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ came out...Davy Jones.

He had an octopus as a head! My breath was caught in my throat, I knew what he looked like, he was just more frightening in person. "Ah, another Pirate Lord for me to kill" he hissed and everyone on both ships became dead silent. "Where is the death-calling pirate?" He asked, but no one answered "well, speak up!"

I smiled and asked "don't I know you?" His eyes shot directly to me.

"Ah Brittney Turner!" he spat excitement filling his eyes "your parents where good adversaries but not good enough" he said, cackling.

"Oh, they were wussy's...now they're living as Duke and Duchess of the Caribbean...I sware I'm not their daughter" I said knowing that he was in for a surprise (so I hoped).

"What astonishes me more is that you're on the _Black Pearl_...did my little Kraken take your ship down?" he asked in a babyish voice, I crossed my arms.

"No, a big shark ate it" I growled and our crew snickered, so did some on the _Flying Dutchman_. Davy quickly shushed them.

"Are you intimidated?" He asked, I scanned him and his outfit.

"Not really" I said casually.

"Is that so?" he asked, smiling sickly, then one of his tentacles shot at me, but I was ready. I yanked my sword out of it's holster and cut the tentacle off. Davy roared in anger and pain.

"I was hoping you did that" I snarled, matching his sickly smile.

"No one can dodge that..." he said then I rolled my sleeve up, still with my sword in hand.

"Read it and weep" I growled as he saw the 'P' on my wrist. His eyes were in shock for a minute, only a minute. He shot three more tentacles and I had to jump to dodge them, also cutting them off whilst I was at it. He roared again. "Aren't you going to come fight me like a Pirate?

Or are you going to continue to be a girl?" I asked, his blood dripping off of my sword, my crew was laughing hard.

"Women" Davy growled and swung himself over to the _Black Pearl_ "I could squash you like a bug!" he yelled, advancing to me.

"Then why don't ya?" I asked and dodged a stab from his sword, countering with a stab of my own. I connected with his stomach. He yelled in pain, I had made a huge gash. Blood started pouring from it, he leaned over to help stop the bleeding and apparently forgot that he was on the _Black Pearl_.

I kicked him in the face, which sent him backwards. I looked to find the Pirate Lords watching with wide eyes; I walked, nonchalantly, over and cut Davy's arm so then you could see the bone. He growled in pain, and I pulled him up by his head tentacles. "This is _my_ ship" then brought my sword around and cut off four more front tentacles. Which sent him towards the side of the _Black Pearl,_ I kicked his butt and sent him into the ocean.

Which swallowed him whole.

The crew of the_ Flying Dutchman_ fished him out but, he was in bad shape. Whilst all this was happening Jack had snuck back over to the _Black Pearl_. The crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ cursed us as we sailed away from the bloody water. I turned to find the Pirate Lords with wide eyes and open mouths "n-n-no one has ever done that to Davy Jones" Ching stuttered with a smile.

"Yeah, well, there's never been another Brittney Turner" I said in exhaustion, then went to the Captains Quarters and dropped everything. I layed down in the bed, sighed, and slowly fell asleep to the sound of lapping water on the side of the boat.

_Chapter Sixteen_

_I don't wanna be anything that I haven't been lately. _

I woke up to find that Jack wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tightly to him. I smiled and moved my arm on accident, waking up Jack. "Morning gorgeous" he whispered into my ear, brushing his lips against my neck.

"Morning" I said sleepily and faced him, my eyelids were still half closed.

"You...you kicked ass yesterday" he said softly, I smiled, kissed his cheek and sat up, stretching and getting out of bed.

"W-where you going?" he asked quickly (and concerningly), sitting up on his elbows.

"Out" I yawned and he looked at me strangely "I'm not sleepy anymore" I added, rubbing my eyes as my stomach growled lightly.

"Is it because what I said?" he asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and walking over to me. I smiled and hugged him.

"No, no, of course not! A lot has happened lately...and I need some time to think" I said, my stomach growled "and eat" I said, smiling to him again and kissing his cheek bone. "It's nothing that you said" I whispered, he sighed and nodded, walking to the WC (which is just a room with a chamber pot), I took this opportunity to walk outside. I had a dream the night before, and it just made me nervous. The dream was of Jack and I lying in bed, just talking.

Then, one thing led to another and (in the dream) I woke naked. As I meandered around the decks I had forgotten about Kayla being able to read minds, so I went on as normal. Finally, when I was helping raise the sails, she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the side of the deck. Jack watched this, but pretended he didn't. "You need to tell me about these things" she snarled.

"What things?" I asked and she looked at me suspiciously. "What is to tell?...Besides, I feel better with you reading my mind" I concluded.

"We need to talk about these things" she said glaring at me.

"It's always talk, talk, talk with you isn't it?" I snarled, there was a short pause and she looked hurt "oh, I'm sorry I just...I'm going to try and handle this on my own, for once." I apologized, feeling hurt myself.

"if you don't get it and you brake down in tears it's not my fault...but I'm always here for you" she said walking away, into the kitchen.

"What does she mean by tears?" I mumbled to myself as the crew finished pulling up the sails.

I spent my entire day thinking about it ('it' being the dream and what Kayla said to me). I was like a zombie. If you talked to me I couldn't remember our conversation, or if we even had one. I skipped lunch and dinner, trying to figure out what my dream meant. Frankly, part of me didn't want to know what it meant, but, the other, stronger, better half of me pleaded to know the meaning.

I couldn't sleep that night. So, I stayed up, sitting next to the wheel and watching the full moon rise as I thought about it. "You going to eat?" someone asked, I looked up to find Gibbs smiling down at me.

"I'm not hungry" I whispered and he sat down next to me, bread in hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, chewing.

"Nothing"

"I'm not going to ask, but I know it's not healthy...not eating, I mean." he said then my stomach grumbled "are you trying to starve yourself?" he asked curiously, I laughed and sighed.

"No, I've been distracted by my thoughts all day" I replied, sighing and feeling my eyelids become heavy.

"Oh, then get Kayla, I bet she'll know what's-"

"No, I-I want to do this on my own for once...just once" I said, feeling my stomach vibrate with groans of hunger.

"Alrighty then, but remember, you still have to finish the trails...you need sleep for the next one" Gibbs warned.

"I'll be fine..."

"But-"

"I beat up Davy Jones for god-sakes I'll be_ fine_" I growled turning my head and glaring at him. Gibbs nodded and went back down into the kitchen. Wait a moment...how does he know what my next trial is? "Master Gibbs!" I called after him, standing and hurrying into the kitchen.

*My next trail is.. I have to swim through a series of mazes to get to the other side of a large underwater sandbar and only taking so many breaths. Before I jumped in I glanced around to the rest of the Brethren Court and nodded. Sighing, catching my breath, and jumping into the murky water. I hit the bottom of the sandbar moments later, minutes after and I came to the first maze, left or right? I closed my eyes and felt a tug toward the right, so I followed, after doing a series of those I came to a tunnel that lead downward and I felt a tugging to go into it.

My lungs felt like they were about to burst, I glanced up but I couldn't see the surface! I panicked then I heard faint shouts of Kayla yelling "just come up for air Brittney!" But I couldn't. Then something pulled me down...down...down into the hole. I let out air bubbles in my panic and tried to get my foot away from whatever it was pulling me into that watery hell.

But that thing just pulled harder, finally I saw a bright light coming and the end of the water. It yanked me around and pushed me through, I landed on my back.

There was no water.

I sat up, the water was on the celling! Now gulping down oceans of air, I stood up to find a beautiful field with flowers and streams of sunlight. I looked down to find that I was completely dry. It was like I didn't even start the trail. I just happened to glance to my right and I found a sea-being.

It had webbed hands and feet but it stood on two legs like you or I. It had huge, black eyes and had green scales with a yellow tail, and claws. It bowed to me, then jumped back into the water that was on the celling. Almost instantly afterward I felt a pang pain in my ankle. That thing had grabbed me with its claws, and I had began bleeding "oh, this is just fantastic" I whispered, tearing part of my sleeve off and wrapping it around my wound.


	8. Chapters Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen

_Chapter Seventeen_

_What would you do if your hurt and in a strange world away from your lover? _

After I wrapped up my ankle I looked around...this place had perfect green grasses, some sunlight but mostly overcast. Lots of trees, but I didn't see any other life besides me and that sea-being. There was water, but only small puddles. I walked forward, toward a small hill that had a nest of some-kind on it. I heard a cracking noise from a tree to my left, then someone swung from a rope and _tried_ to attack me but, I had my hand on the hilt of my sword and with a quick motion, easily 'cut' them short.

That person's head rolled right off.

He was tan and had a lot of colorful tattoos on his face. "Ew" I said, gently rolling his head away from me, then the lot of those people jumped out of the trees, weapons drawn and ready to kill me. It's going to be a lot harder to kill me, they just don't know it. They screamed and charged me, I simply spun around with my sword out, that killed most of them, but the smarter one's backed away from me. One of the alive ones came a little too close and I kicked him in the face, which sent him into a tree.

Then, I kicked another and another and another and another! How stupid _are_ these people? Someone yelled something and they all stopped, I slowly turned toward the yell. Apparently, it was their chief who had yelled, he was tan like the rest of them, but he was skinny with a headdress on, he wielded a large spear.

"Your feet serve you well" he said to me, I just glared at him and said nothing. "You are a pirate, no?" He asked but I still said nothing, he looked down at my sword "Rasputin...you have the stone..it chose you?" he yelled, then fell down to his knees looked up toward the sky and started saying something in another language. I think he was praying.

"What is this place?" I demanded, glancing around me.

"T-the Seychelles" the man to the right of the chief said "one of the most peaceful and unknown places on earth" he added, giving a shiver.

"How can I get back?" I growled, there was no answer, I walked back over to the water on the ceiling.

"W-why do you want to leave?" the man to the right of the chief asked, walking over to me as I examined the water.

"I'm a busy Pirate" I growled, turning my attention back to the water. Do I go back through it?

"But, please, please stay!" he cried grabbing my arm and holding it tightly, not the tight that Adam or Jack held me like, this was more frantic.

"Why should I?" I asked, a knot of fear building in my gut.

"All the other pirates did"

"You mean, this is part of my trial?" I asked and he nodded. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously and turning away from the water.

"Get the gem of Amita and if you cannot, you may go back up" he said then I laughed.

"You think you can hold me here?" I asked, continuing my laughter.

"Well, not me" he said with a smile, then he whistled and a big, white snake looking thing came out of the nest on top of the hill I went to investigate earlier. "And even the stone of Rasputin cannot kill this" he said, the smile never leaving his face. I grumbled curses as I headed back towards the chief.

"By the way m-my names Daha" he said to me while we were trekking through the woods in search of the cave that held the gem of Amita. I never expected there to be so much plants and trees in this strange land! "What is your name?" he asked, struggling to keep pace with me.

"Brittney Turner" I mumbled, ducking a large, sharp plant leaf. All I could think of right now is Jack. What must he think? Then again, he took this test, he should know... but, what if he doesn't? What if he never took this test and these people are lying to me?

"Miss. uh Turner?" Daha said, apparently I had stopped walking to think.

"I'm thinking" I mumbled as I walked past him, now a giant cave came into view. It seemed like a rock had come and pummeled this to make a hole that big.

"Here it is" Daha said in disbelief. I walked inside and instantly torches lit, Daha and the rest of the searchers came in after me, looking around in awe. I walked toward a rock podium and a blue, triangle shaped gem was lying on it.

"Is this it?" I asked and Daha gasped.

"Yes, yes it is!" I stretched my hand out and touched it, nothing happened. Daha smiled "grab it" he whispered, so I wrapped my hand around it and pulled up. The gem came out easily and I handed it to Daha who took off running with it. "I have it! I have it!" he screamed manically.

"Bastard!" I yelled and chased after him. "Get the gem" I whispered to my sword and almost directly afterward my sword launched out of my hand and Daha's screams penetrated the deadly calm of this false paradise. My sword came back with a bloody, blue, triangular gem. "Lets get the hell out of here" I said and my sword flew into the air, back through the water and back home to the _Black Pearl_.

"What's that?" Ching asked as all of the Pirate Lords crowded around me to get a peek at the wonderful, bloody gem.

"Aye, what is that?" Barbossa asked, glancing up to me, and then back to the gem.

"The Gem of Amita, I think" I said and handed it to him, afterwards I walked over to Jack and kissed his cheek. Now, I understood my feelings, I wanted Jack and Jack wanted me. Jack leaned me down and gave me a kiss so passionate it made the other Pirate Lord's eyes boggle! I opened one eye slightly to see Kayla smiling at me. For now everything was alright, for now..

_Chapter Eighteen_

_So many trials!_

I sat at the table with the rest of the Brethren court, everyone was so quiet. It was a awkward silence that no one liked. Finally, Ammand spoke up "uh, Miss. Turner has passed all of her trials so far...however, she still has two more to go"

"Shouldn't we be celebrating?" Captain Jocard asked, glancing hopefully around the table.

"There will be no celebrations until the end" Captain Chevalle said, folding his hands in his lap and giving a concrete stare.

"I mean, she has the Gem of Amita and no one else was able to touch it...it was lost for centuries...I think its a cause for celebration" Jocard sniffed, hoping for someone to 'back him up'.

"No celebrations until the end!" Captain Villanueva boomed, It made me jump. Jack's hand slipped into mine, I smiled and blushed.

"What do you think, Jack?" Jocard asked, all eyes turned to my beloved.

"Personally...or Pirate lord-aly?" Jack asked, Jocard rolled his eyes. Jocard turned to Captain Ching.

"Should or not?"

"This is no time for a debate, Davy Jones has issued that he will kill all of the Pirate Lords just as he has done before, and I don't think he's playing" Ching answered and glared directly at me. I looked down and wrapped both of my hands around Jack's. I looked up to find confused expressions issued from the rest Pirate Lords.

"I, um, had a fight with Jones and beat him up" I explained with a small smile, reliving those few amazing moments in my mind's eye.

"See! Another cause for celebration!" Jocard yelled happily, Captain Villanueva growled and Captain Jocard looked down in embarrassment, just as I had moments before.

"So, this uh challenge...he issued it while we were gone doing the trials, aye?" Captain Barbossa asked, Jack the Monkey sitting quietly on his shoulder.

"Aye" Captain Chevalle replied in a solemn tone, I glanced around and furrowed my brows, I stood now, still holding Jack's hand.

"Hey, don't be so...sad...I beat him up once and I can do it again!" I cried happily, hoping for a positive response from my fellow Pirate Lords.

It was not positive responses that I received.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Barbossa said, my brows furrowed. Then, Jack broke in.

"Ha! and I agree completely with Barbossa...for once" Jack said looking to me, I was in a tailspin, now.

"What? J-Jack, you saw me! I can do it again!" I yelled, trying to convince him, Jack pulled me back down into my seat and pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Yes, but you did have the benefit that he was surprised...now he knows you're a pirate lord" Jack said "and he knows the sword is your artifact" Jack added, my positive feelings plummeted to the bottom of my gut.

"And the only one who can kill Davy Jones completely is Calypso" Captain Ammand said holding a big, brown, leather-bound, dusty book.

"Who's Calypso?" I asked, turning from Jack to the rest of the Pirate Lords.

"They say, Calypso is Davy Jones's true love and for every ten years he could only spend one day with her, Jones prepared to be reunited with his true love on land, but became enraged and saddened when she didn't show. Unable to deal with Calypso's betrayal he ripped out his own heart and placed it in a chest. Known as the dead man's chest" Ammand told.

"Ew" I said "wouldn't that hurt?" I asked and Ammand smiled at me, shaking his head with amusement. His smile quickly vanished and he looked down at his hands. I glanced over to Jack who was scowling at Ammand. I smiled at Jack but still he kept his eyes locked on Ammand, glaring at him.

Apparently, Barbossa noticed too because he snapped in front of Jacks eyes, Jack looked around trying to get his focus back "So, do we have any clue where Calypso is?" I asked and they all looked at me strangely.

"Why?" Captain Jocard asked, confusion swimming in his eyes.

"Well, she can kill him so.." I said trailing off, attempting to get them to catch on to my train of thought.

"We can also kill him" Ammand said quickly, he had taken the book from Chevalle and was reading a dirtied page.

"Please, do tell!"

"It says, if you take Jones's heart out of the chest and stab it Jones will die,_ but_, the last person who died on the _Flying Dutchman_ will become the new captain and will have control over Davy Jones's locker" Ammand finished shutting his book dramatically.

"So, just make sure, after we kill Jones, someone on our side dies on the _Flying Dutchman_...how hard could that be?" I asked sarcastically "again, do we have _any clue_ where Calypso is?" I asked, hoping that there was something in Ammand's book.

"I don't know...um, who's ever been to a sea-gods hang-out?" Captain Jocard said sassily, I glared at him.

"Haha, you're just asking for an ass whooping if you want to pick a fight with her" Captain Barbossa laughed, wiping at tear from his eye.

"Oh, yeah, old man?" Jocard said standing to face Barbossa, Jocard slammed his hands down on the table.

"Hey, calm down" I growled standing up

"You're right" Barbossa said, calmly sitting down, I nodded my thanks.

"What and that's it? You're going to listen to a _woman_?" Jocard yelled, scoffing.

"Well, this _woman_ can kick your ass faster than anyone else in this room" I growled, placing my hands on the table.

" Oh, ho so, now you want my ass?" Jocard asked attempting to beat me with perversity.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that" Jack snarled standing up, his chair falling away behind him, there was fire in his eyes.

"Or what? You'll talk me to death?" Jocard asked, crossing his arms and cocking an eyebrow. No one liked to know it, but Jack was very, very good in combat.

"No" I hissed then my sword floated out of its holster and floated menacingly beside me.

"Oh, we're going to fight now?" Jocard asked babyishly, clapping his hands.

"Kill him" I growled to my sword.

"Oh no, no, no! Hands fight" Jocard growled walking around the table.

"Fine" I snarled, my sword hit the table making a terrible clanging. Before I could get my hands on him, Jack punched Jocard in the face, sending him sprawling backwards, Jocard hit the cave wall and slid to the ground.

Unconscious.

"How in the hell is he a Pirate Lord?" I asked, then I turned back to the other Pirate Lords, who were all now standing, I clapped my hands and felt all of the anger I once harbored melt away. "So, are we in agreement to go find Calypso?"

_Chapter Nineteen_

_There needs to be a guide or something to summon a god, it's hard_

All the Pirate Lords returned to their boats. We had decided to try and summon Calypso because the other Pirate Lords didn't believe I could take on Davy Jones again. We needed supplies so we decided to stop at the nearest port, which was port Richard. People ran away scared from us, they knew that we were pirates and they were afraid that we would hurt them. We walked past this one lady that held a screaming baby.

She was wearing a tattered, old, faded pink dress that was littered with dirt smudges and the baby was wrapped in a wet, blue blanket that was covered in blood stains. My heart broke in half, I wanted to help. She grabbed my arm and instantly, Jack turned. "Calypso is closer than you think" she said in a whisper then started laughing like a maniac. Jack quickly pulled me away, but said nothing afterwards."Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"No, I think she is some crazy old loony who got banged when she was drunk and now is stuck with a infant which is going to die anyway" Captain Ammand growled.

"That's a cheery way of putting it" I said, gripping Jack's hand tightly.

"I don't give much sympathy for those who can't take care of themselves...then they go to a bar one night drink a little too much, then, they wake up and they're naked in a dirty, old bed" he added. I walked silently for a few moments.

"Did that happen to you?" I asked in a horse voice.

"No, my mother" he growled as we entered the magic shop.

"Hello, Gilbert" Captain Ching said jovially as we all filed inside the small shop.

"Oh, Pirate Lord Ching! h-how are...you...?" the shop keeper asked trailing off into silence, his gaze traveling from one Pirate Lord to the next.

"Oh, yes, I brought the gang" Ching laughed, I smiled.

"T-the Pirate Lords of the fourth Brethren Court!" Gilbert yelled then, began having a spasm attack until he turned his gaze to me. "My, my what do we have here?" he asked coming up to me and kissing my hand.

"Gilbert this is Pirate Lord Brittney Turner and also Jack's girlfriend" Ching said a small smile crossing his face as Jack's eyes were ablaze.

"I suggest you go away" I said "before Jack kills you" I added quieter this time.

"Well, what do ya needn't me fer?" Gilbert asked trying to talk like Barbossa, leaning on a table.

"that's a bad impersonation, Master Gilbert" Barbossa growled, standing beside me and narrowing his eyes at the shop owner.

"We need hair of mermaid, tear of flounder, crabs claw, three monkey's eyes, a human fingernail (whole) and saliva from the kraken" Captain Ammand read from the big, leather-bound book.

"You know where they are" Gilbert said, talking to Ammand. "So, what are the Pirate Lords up to?" he asked, shining a glass ball.

"We're going to summon Calypso" Jack said and the shop-keepers face instantly froze.

"You don't want to do that!" he yelled, rushing to Jack and grasping Jack's coat frantically.

"Apparently, we do" I chipped in.

"A-are all the pirate lords here?" Gilbert asked rushing to the shops window. It was overcast, but very windy. "A perfect day to do it" he murmured.

"I've got all the ingredients, let's go cook us a Calypso" Ammand said cheerfully as we all filed out of the magic shop.

"I'm warning you, this is a _bad_ idea!" Gilbert yelled after us.

"Everything we do is a _bad idea_" I giggled as Jack wrapped his arms around me.

*When arrived back to the _Black Pearl_ Kayla seemed sad. "What's wrong?" I asked looking down at her, concerningly.

"Oh, nothing, today is when my family had their gathering and I was always the conversation starter" she said looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I knew she was lying, but I played along, I don't like to get my friends angry.

"Brittney, come!" Jack yelled, the other Pirate Lords had formed a circle with a strange star in the middle made out of all the ingredients.

"Now, cut the opposite wrist that your Pirate Lord mark is on" Ammand ordered and we all passed a knife around. All the men watched me when I got the knife.

"What?" I asked, quickly and easily sliding the knife across my right wrist, no pain. I gave a smile "I've been through worse" I said, we all had to join hands and chant something in Italian. Soon I felt a surge of power flow through me and into Jack, then back to me and now through Captain Barbossa, who was to my right. I heard a scream come from behind me.

"Don't look, keep chanting!" Ammand yelled, soon my eye-lids where forced open and I saw Kayla levitating above us. She was struggling and screaming, we were lifted into the air and we created a tornado. Finally I was shot back, breaking the connection between all of the Pirate Lords. I flew through a door and broke it to splinters.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Brittney!" Kayla yelled, Jack ran over to me as I sat up. Kayla was a_ giant_! "Kayla's Calypso?" I asked, feeling my head spin.

"Yes, Brittney, I am!" she yelled, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"That's nice, I had a sea goddess watching me" I said groggily as I fell into Jack's arms. Now, there was a surge of water and spray covered our boat...the _Flying Dutchman_ emerged from the ocean beside us. I saw them lasso Kayla and try to bring her down. Jack stood and ran to help Barbossa steady the Black Pearl whilst I watched the crew of the _Flying Dutchman _rope Kayla, when, a rope came and tightened around _me_!

"Got er! Captain!" I heard someone yell, I tried to reach for my sword but in the middle of the madness, when I flew into the door, my holster unhooked and was back with the shattered door!

"No!" I screamed as I was pulled over the rail of the_ Black Pearl _and swung onto the _Flying Dutchman_. The other Pirate Lords seemed to be in a trance, they couldn't keep their eyes away from Calypso! "Jack!" I screamed as one of the sea-beings aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ yanked me onto the deck.

He snapped out of the strange trance he fell into and grabbed Barbossa along with his sword. They tired to jump aboard the_ Flying Dutchman, _but, it was in vain. "Jumph!" Is all I could manage, for; the _Flying Dutchman_ crew had gagged me and bound my hands and feet. I was really screaming for Jack.

Kayla looked over at me and saw that I was bound. "Let her go!" She yelled and picked up the _Flying Dutchman_ like it was a toy sailboat.


	9. Chapters Twenty and Twenty One

_Chapter Twenty_

_Kayla's Calypso? Then, how old is she?_

The _Flying Dutchman_ seemed to defy gravity as Kayla picked it up by the sails! I had fallen down and was rolling around on the deck like one of Jack's bottles of rum! Finally, I rolled over to where someone dropped their sword. I wrapped my bound hands around a door knob and heaved myself to my feet, I turned so I was facing the back of the boat and stumbled over to the fallen sword. Next I put my arms around the sword and pulled from left to right.

I started to smell smoke, for; I was rubbing the rope very fast against the blade of the sword, I also began to have pains in my hands. Every few seconds my hand would touch the sword and it would receive a stinging cut. A few moments later and the rope finally snapped, I was able to untie my feet and remove the cloth from my mouth "Kayla!" I screamed from the deck, but she couldn't hear me. She was ranting and raving about Davy pirate knapping me.

"Kayla!" I screamed again "oh, damn it all!" I growled to myself, I grabbed the sword I used to free myself and started climbing to the top of the sail. "Kayla!" I screeched, when I reached the top.

She still couldn't hear my screams because of the wind, so, I took up the sword "you brought this upon yourself" I growled as if she could hear me. Then, I stuck the sword deep into her hand, which, sent us on a one way trip to a crash landing. I clung to the sail as we dropped down to the water, knowing that this would hurt like hell. I heard someone yell, but, this wasn't a normal yell, it sounded humored almost, I glanced up from the sail to find Jack swinging on a rope over to the_ Flying Dutchman_. I eased up on my grip but not too much, the next thing I know I was flying through the air, clinging to Jack.

When we landed back on the _Black Pearl_ the _Flying Dutchman_ hit the water so hard it went under. Not like it was much of a problem. "And that, my dear, was without a drop of rum" Jack said, his smiling shining with confidence; I smiled and gave him a tight hug. I was trying to wrap my head around what he just did and how impossible it was. Kayla leaned down to our boat and said something to Jack that made him smile.

Yet again, I'm clueless because I don't speak Italian. Then, out of nowhere, Kayla shrunk back down to normal size! "We need to talk" I said crossing my arms, she gave a sheepish grin.

*"So all of my memories of you are...fake?" I asked, leaning on the kitchen table, Jack, Kayla and I all sat at the table, discussing the problems as of late.

"Not necessarily" Kayla said "most of them are fake, yes, but some of them are genuine" she added "the last four years of your memories are genuine."

"What was fake?" I murmured then an eerie silence engulfed us. "What was fake?" I asked again, staring deep into Kayla's eyes.

"Just...the memories of when we were little through...n-nine years of age" she explained, I felt my heart plummet deep into my stomach.

"A third of my life is...a lie?" I asked, feeling the bite of tears stinging my eyes.

"Well...yes, sweetie" Kayla agreed, Jack slipped his hand into mine and squeezed. Somehow, this action comforted me.

"Wow" I whispered, I shook my head and felt a desperate need to change the subject. "H-how many trials do I have left?" I asked, looking up to Jack, who gave a weak smile.

"Two"

"How far away are we from the next trail?" I asked, feeling the full effect of the strangling silence.

"Not too far" Kayla answered.

"Round up the Pirate Lords and...uh, lets go" I said, tapping the table and walking out of the kitchen, followed by Jack. But, when I walked out on deck, I nearly had a heart attack, It was a whole armada of my parents' boats! They were on our tail too, the rest Pirate Lords had also seen the problem and where barking out orders. Not too far after Jack and I came out on deck we all heard a muffled screeching, It was the_ Flying Dutchman's_ hull against the ocean floor! We had the _Flying Dutchman_ and my parents' ships following us, one was underwater and the other was above, gliding on the glassy surface.

We couldn't face them all at the same time, not with only one boat. The other Pirate Lords had to get their boats, then, we might stand a chance. "Full steam ahead!" Barbossa howled while all the Pirate Lords were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Kayla pulled me to the side and we began saying a spell that would help us get away from Jones. I didn't believe it would work, but we still tried.

Then, in the middle of the spell, Kayla started to sing _"Hoist the Colours"_ finally, I got the message. "Hoist the colours!" I screamed, momentarily, the skull and crossbones was flying proudly at the top of the mast.

This was the beginning of the end.

_Chapter Twenty One_

_So if you had a life-changing choice to either be the most respected princess in history or most respected pirate in history, which would you chose?_

As the colours went up so did our chances, I saw our boat speed up faster than it ever had before! I turned to my left to find Kayla chanting some spell that was, apparently, making us faster. _The Flying Dutchman_ didn't even stand a chance! Soon, the _Flying Dutchman_, and my parents' fleet were nothing but tiny specs upon the lowering sun. I felt hands wrap around my waist and pull me backwards a bit. "It's later" Jack whispered in my ear. I turned to face him with a confused expression. "You told me that you would tell me why you decided to become a pirate later...it's later" he said, kissing my neck and pulling me away from the wheel.

"Yeah, I want to know too" Kayla said with a smile, breaking into the conversation.

"Fine" I said and led the way to the kitchen. When the three of us sat at the dinning table I began my tragic tale.

_Flashback_

_"Oh, darling, pick one!" My mother said with joy she had wedding dresses lined up. I was betrothed to the Prince of England._

_"Mother, I am not getting married!" I yelled furiously, the maids that were standing beside my mother were shocked at my outburst._

_ "Oh, he-he, my daughter is always such a kidder!" My mother said, pretending to laugh "no, um, madams, if you please?" my mother asked and the maids quietly slipped out of the room. "How dare you embarrass me in front of the maids!" She growled, slapping me across the cheek._

_ "Well, I'm sorry if I wreck your reputation, you should just disconnect me from the family" I said with a sly smile, mother sighed._

_"Oh, no you don't, you're not getting off that easy" she growled and grabbed my wrist "I'll have a maid pick one out" She snarled and pulled me out of my room, towards the area where I was to be married. _

_"No, mother!" I yelled, yanking my wrist back "I'm not getting married, and that's final!" I yelled, now everyone was staring at us._

_"You dare talk that way to me?" she yelled, surprised and upset._

_"I dare" I hissed, then eerie silence and intense staring ensued for a moment. "Damn you"_

_"Bri-"_

_"Damn you and this damned place!" I screamed and ran out of the room, hurrying down the hallway._

_ "Guards!" Mother screamed and a team of ten guards came running after me. I ran around corners and hurried up the stairs, trying to rid myself of them. Finally, I jumped out of a window and ran around the town. When I was sure they weren't chasing me anymore I went to the 'Argg!'_

_End of flashback_

"Yes, you can stop telling it now, I'm up to speed" Jack said, leaning back in his chair and drinking something from a green bottle.

"What do you mean? I didn't meet you yet..." I said trailing off, his face flew into shock.

"Oh, well, I have to go now, I have captain-ie things to do" he said getting up and making his way to the door, I jumped up and ran before the door, blocking his path.

"Oh, please, tell me what happens next, Jack" I said, placing my hands on his chest and giving a sly smile, Jack gave an idiotic smile and wrapped his right arm around me, his cheeks turned pink.

"Uh, your ship crashes and I meet you" he said, clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head.

"Something happens in-between" I said and grabbed the cuff of his shirt "and you know" I whispered pulling him out of the kitchen "and I'm aiming to find out what it is" I whispered into his ear and walking with him into the Captain's Quarters.

"I'm a hard nut to crack, love" Jack said sitting down on the bed and taking his jacket off. I smiled.

"I think I can crack you" I whispered into his ear, I then began kissing his neck and...well, let's just say that dreams do come true.


	10. Chapter Twenty Two, Three, and Four

_Chapter Fourteen_

_I feel empowered...whatever that means._

The next morning we emerged in Mermaid Waters. As I manned the wheel I saw Charlotte come out of confinement, she glared at me but did as she was told. Jack, seeing the tension between us, came up to me "why is she on deck?"

"If she is to sail on _our_ boat she cannot be dead weight" I said matter-of-factly. He smiled sheepishly.

"Little hard, huh?"

"She was my best friend...but, I am not about to give up my happiness for her, that has happened too many times in my life" I growled, he smiled at me and kissed my cheek. Sadly, he had to go, mostly because Barbossa needed him, and his giant telescope. We came into the giant glacier to see all of the other Pirate Lords impatiently waiting.

"Where the hell have you been?" Captain Ammand yelled, his face turning blood red as Jack and I disembarked from the _Black Pearl_.

"Cool your jets, her parents pirate napped her" Jack said walking past him, Ammand blew up.

"'Cool my jets'?...How can I cool my _damn jets_ when we're behind schedule?" he yelled, his hands clenching into white fists.

"Oh, so were going by a schedule now? Really, let's see. getting Brittney back or continuing the schedule without the person who this is all about...I suggest you think next time, after all, pirates don't need stupid schedule's" Jack growled turning and facing Ammand. Ammand threw down his sword and stepped closer to Jack, instantly backing away when he realized he didn't stand a chance against him.

"Just...continue with the trials" Ammand snarled walking past Jack with his shoulders hunched, Jack was smiling victoriously.

"What's my next trial?" I asked excitedly.

*"Really?" I asked "really?" I asked again "I have to clean a damn ship!" I yelled, turning angrily towards the other Pirate Lords.

"No, you have to swash-buckle your way out of cleaning the ship" Jack clarified, standing next to Barbossa.

"Um hum...god I hate these" I growled to myself. "Who do I have to uh...did you say swash-buckle?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, and that man" Jack said pointing to a fat man with grease stains all over his shirt and a chicken leg in his hand. I scrunched up my nose in disgust. "Yeah, real pig...how about afterwards you and I take him and throw him in the pig pen...then, uh, maybe get to know each other..." he said wrapping his arms around me and twirling a strand of my hair. This scared me, yet, I wanted him to keep talking like that, I was nervous, and_ yet_, so confident in myself, I wanted to tear away from him and at the same time, I wanted to throw myself into his arms. No one has ever loved me like this before (not counting Adam...I had never let him touch me like that) and I was afraid I was going to do something wrong or something too soon. I trembled for a moment and my face burned.

Jack, seeing how nervous I was, let go and said "I have to go" then went off to join the other Pirate Lords, yet again. I sighed in failure and hit my head on the wheel of the boat.

"Its alright" Kayla said soothingly, patting my back "Jack doesn't want to get you off your game"

"What game?" I asked in a defeated tone, my head still connected to the wheel.

The man that I needed to Swash-buckle (fight with swords...or, at least, that's what Jack told me, Kayla hit him and he winked to me, I'm still confused.) grabbed a sword and I pulled out my artifact otherwise known as the stone of Rasputin in my sword. I looked over at the fat man and he was staring at me fearfully. "Oh, please, don't make me win this easy...I at least want a challenge" I said cockily. He gave a throaty growl and lunged for me, I steeped aside with ease and he hit the wall behind me.

He was stunned, but only for a moment. "Am I supposed to kill him?" I asked as I dodged a sword swipe.

"No, you must get him to say that he will clean the boat at your command" Barbossa yelled, watching happily.

"Man, I wanted to kill someone today" I growled to myself. The fat man tried to stab my chest but I fell down, into a split.

"This is going to be good" Jack murmured to the rest of the Pirate Lords. With that, the fat man tried to cut my head open but I caught his sword mid air, between the palms of my hands. I just let the blood trickle down my arm with a sickly smile on my face. I yanked his sword away and stood up, then yanked the sword around and cut his arm. He threw his head up in pain and I kicked him in the face, causing him to hit the deck.

"Clean it" I growled, holding the sword to his throat. He nodded reluctantly, tears of pain welled in his eyes.

"I will clean the boat at y-y-your command Miss. Turner" he stuttered and I smiled, blood was still dripping from my hand.

"Clean" I commanded in a less stern tone, and so, on my command, he grabbed a sponge and a pail of water and started scrubbing the deck where he lay.

"That's my girl" Jack whispered in my ear and kissing my cheek. Which made my face turn a cherry red. "Would you like to swash-buckle me into bed?" he asked and my eyes doubled in size.

"Jack!" Kayla cried, Jack only smiled a perverse smile, I knew I could match this perversity.

"That is the only thing I've been thinking of" I whispered, wondering where in the hell I got the thought to match the perversity of Captain Jack Sparrow. He looked surprised, then smiled...what should I say next? What should I _do_ next? He saw the confusion and nervousness developing on my face, so, he made the next move, holding my waist tighter and ushering me into the Captain's Quarters.

_Chapter Fifteen_

_He he he.._

That night I layed on my back and stared at the swaying celling, thinking about earlier. Jack had taken me into the Captain's Quarters and tickled me until I nearly wet the bed! Then he and I drank something, some type of rum I believe. It was sweet, and yet, the taste of Jack's kisses were sweeter. He could be very kind and very gentlemen like...when I wanted to, I suppose.

Now, Jack was out on deck and I was in here, the Captain's Quarters, smiling and still feeling Jack's fingers upon me. Just as I finished that thought Kayla burst in. She was panting heavily "what's?-"

"Attacked...Jack...Kraken_...Flying...Dutchman_...want...new...Pirate...Lord" she panted, I grabbed my sword and sprang from the bed, out of the door I ran, only to find the _Flying Dutchman_ sailing smoothly beside us, with the kraken not far behind. I heard laughing from the _Flying Dutchman_ as Jack was being cornered. I quickly cut the rope for a sail, ran to the other side of the deck, and jumped off. I cut many heads off, but then, swung back to the _Black Pearl_. Then the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ came out...Davy Jones.

He had an octopus as a head! My breath was caught in my throat, I knew what he looked like, he was just more frightening in person. "Ah, another Pirate Lord for me to kill" he hissed and everyone on both ships became dead silent. "Where is the death-calling pirate?" He asked, but no one answered "well, speak up!"

I smiled and asked "don't I know you?" His eyes shot directly to me.

"Ah Brittney Turner!" he spat excitement filling his eyes "your parents where good adversaries but not good enough" he said, cackling.

"Oh, they were wussy's...now they're living as Duke and Duchess of the Caribbean...I sware I'm not their daughter" I said knowing that he was in for a surprise (so I hoped).

"What astonishes me more is that you're on the _Black Pearl_...did my little Kraken take your ship down?" he asked in a babyish voice, I crossed my arms.

"No, a big shark ate it" I growled and our crew snickered, so did some on the _Flying Dutchman_. Davy quickly shushed them.

"Are you intimidated?" He asked, I scanned him and his outfit.

"Not really" I said casually.

"Is that so?" he asked, smiling sickly, then one of his tentacles shot at me, but I was ready. I yanked my sword out of it's holster and cut the tentacle off. Davy roared in anger and pain.

"I was hoping you did that" I snarled, matching his sickly smile.

"No one can dodge that..." he said then I rolled my sleeve up, still with my sword in hand.

"Read it and weep" I growled as he saw the 'P' on my wrist. His eyes were in shock for a minute, only a minute. He shot three more tentacles and I had to jump to dodge them, also cutting them off whilst I was at it. He roared again. "Aren't you going to come fight me like a Pirate?

Or are you going to continue to be a girl?" I asked, his blood dripping off of my sword, my crew was laughing hard.

"Women" Davy growled and swung himself over to the _Black Pearl_ "I could squash you like a bug!" he yelled, advancing to me.

"Then why don't ya?" I asked and dodged a stab from his sword, countering with a stab of my own. I connected with his stomach. He yelled in pain, I had made a huge gash. Blood started pouring from it, he leaned over to help stop the bleeding and apparently forgot that he was on the _Black Pearl_.

I kicked him in the face, which sent him backwards. I looked to find the Pirate Lords watching with wide eyes; I walked, nonchalantly, over and cut Davy's arm so then you could see the bone. He growled in pain, and I pulled him up by his head tentacles. "This is _my_ ship" then brought my sword around and cut off four more front tentacles. Which sent him towards the side of the _Black Pearl,_ I kicked his butt and sent him into the ocean.

Which swallowed him whole.

The crew of the_ Flying Dutchman_ fished him out but, he was in bad shape. Whilst all this was happening Jack had snuck back over to the _Black Pearl_. The crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ cursed us as we sailed away from the bloody water. I turned to find the Pirate Lords with wide eyes and open mouths "n-n-no one has ever done that to Davy Jones" Ching stuttered with a smile.

"Yeah, well, there's never been another Brittney Turner" I said in exhaustion, then went to the Captains Quarters and dropped everything. I layed down in the bed, sighed, and slowly fell asleep to the sound of lapping water on the side of the boat.

_Chapter Sixteen_

_I don't wanna be anything that I haven't been lately. _

I woke up to find that Jack wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tightly to him. I smiled and moved my arm on accident, waking up Jack. "Morning gorgeous" he whispered into my ear, brushing his lips against my neck.

"Morning" I said sleepily and faced him, my eyelids were still half closed.

"You...you kicked ass yesterday" he said softly, I smiled, kissed his cheek and sat up, stretching and getting out of bed.

"W-where you going?" he asked quickly (and concerningly), sitting up on his elbows.

"Out" I yawned and he looked at me strangely "I'm not sleepy anymore" I added, rubbing my eyes as my stomach growled lightly.

"Is it because what I said?" he asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and walking over to me. I smiled and hugged him.

"No, no, of course not! A lot has happened lately...and I need some time to think" I said, my stomach growled "and eat" I said, smiling to him again and kissing his cheek bone. "It's nothing that you said" I whispered, he sighed and nodded, walking to the WC (which is just a room with a chamber pot), I took this opportunity to walk outside. I had a dream the night before, and it just made me nervous. The dream was of Jack and I lying in bed, just talking.

Then, one thing led to another and (in the dream) I woke naked. As I meandered around the decks I had forgotten about Kayla being able to read minds, so I went on as normal. Finally, when I was helping raise the sails, she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the side of the deck. Jack watched this, but pretended he didn't. "You need to tell me about these things" she snarled.

"What things?" I asked and she looked at me suspiciously. "What is to tell?...Besides, I feel better with you reading my mind" I concluded.

"We need to talk about these things" she said glaring at me.

"It's always talk, talk, talk with you isn't it?" I snarled, there was a short pause and she looked hurt "oh, I'm sorry I just...I'm going to try and handle this on my own, for once." I apologized, feeling hurt myself.

"if you don't get it and you brake down in tears it's not my fault...but I'm always here for you" she said walking away, into the kitchen.

"What does she mean by tears?" I mumbled to myself as the crew finished pulling up the sails.

I spent my entire day thinking about it ('it' being the dream and what Kayla said to me). I was like a zombie. If you talked to me I couldn't remember our conversation, or if we even had one. I skipped lunch and dinner, trying to figure out what my dream meant. Frankly, part of me didn't want to know what it meant, but, the other, stronger, better half of me pleaded to know the meaning.

I couldn't sleep that night. So, I stayed up, sitting next to the wheel and watching the full moon rise as I thought about it. "You going to eat?" someone asked, I looked up to find Gibbs smiling down at me.

"I'm not hungry" I whispered and he sat down next to me, bread in hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, chewing.

"Nothing"

"I'm not going to ask, but I know it's not healthy...not eating, I mean." he said then my stomach grumbled "are you trying to starve yourself?" he asked curiously, I laughed and sighed.

"No, I've been distracted by my thoughts all day" I replied, sighing and feeling my eyelids become heavy.

"Oh, then get Kayla, I bet she'll know what's-"

"No, I-I want to do this on my own for once...just once" I said, feeling my stomach vibrate with groans of hunger.

"Alrighty then, but remember, you still have to finish the trails...you need sleep for the next one" Gibbs warned.

"I'll be fine..."

"But-"

"I beat up Davy Jones for god-sakes I'll be_ fine_" I growled turning my head and glaring at him. Gibbs nodded and went back down into the kitchen. Wait a moment...how does he know what my next trial is? "Master Gibbs!" I called after him, standing and hurrying into the kitchen.

*My next trail is.. I have to swim through a series of mazes to get to the other side of a large underwater sandbar and only taking so many breaths. Before I jumped in I glanced around to the rest of the Brethren Court and nodded. Sighing, catching my breath, and jumping into the murky water. I hit the bottom of the sandbar moments later, minutes after and I came to the first maze, left or right? I closed my eyes and felt a tug toward the right, so I followed, after doing a series of those I came to a tunnel that lead downward and I felt a tugging to go into it.

My lungs felt like they were about to burst, I glanced up but I couldn't see the surface! I panicked then I heard faint shouts of Kayla yelling "just come up for air Brittney!" But I couldn't. Then something pulled me down...down...down into the hole. I let out air bubbles in my panic and tried to get my foot away from whatever it was pulling me into that watery hell.

But that thing just pulled harder, finally I saw a bright light coming and the end of the water. It yanked me around and pushed me through, I landed on my back.

There was no water.

I sat up, the water was on the celling! Now gulping down oceans of air, I stood up to find a beautiful field with flowers and streams of sunlight. I looked down to find that I was completely dry. It was like I didn't even start the trail. I just happened to glance to my right and I found a sea-being.

It had webbed hands and feet but it stood on two legs like you or I. It had huge, black eyes and had green scales with a yellow tail, and claws. It bowed to me, then jumped back into the water that was on the celling. Almost instantly afterward I felt a pang pain in my ankle. That thing had grabbed me with its claws, and I had began bleeding "oh, this is just fantastic" I whispered, tearing part of my sleeve off and wrapping it around my wound.


	11. Chapters Twenty Five, Six, and Seven

_Chapter Twenty Five_

_I have to be the kindest Pirate alive...is that a good thing?_

I dove head-first into the calm Caribbean water, at first, when I looked around I couldn't see anything, then, as the bubbles cleared, I saw something brown sinking about twenty feet away from me. I swam as fast as I could, not even stopping to breathe. When I reached the object I saw that it was only a sword holster and a boot. I looked up at the surface and saw Jack's hat bobbing over the waves. I grabbed it and drug it down to my chest; I swam back to the _Black Pearl_ and threw the objects aboard.

I dove back down to the depths where I didn't see anything, of course, the salt water was getting to me and making my eyes sting. But that wasn't going to stop me from finding Jack, I figured he would have to be around here somewhere, he couldn't swim very far, especially if he was hurt in the bout with Blackbeard. I didn't see anymore evidence of Jack and I was about one mile away from the _Black Pearl._ All of a sudden I spotted mermaids sitting on a rock, I gasped in excitement. "They might have seen Jack!" I whispered hopefully to myself.

"Oh, you again!" One of the mermaids said happily, It was the mermaid that helped me with my trial!

"What are you doing this far away from Mermaid Waters?...isn't it dangerous?" I asked, sucking down air.

"But not illegal" she giggled, twirling her black hair and smiling, showing me her white teeth.

"I'm looking for Jack...Jack Sparrow...he fell off of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_...did you see him by any chance?" I asked trying to keep myself above the warm, turquoise water.

"Maybe we did...or maybe we didn't" the other mermaid said with a sly grin.

"What do you want?" I asked eyeing them suspiciously and spitting out salty ocean water.

"Since you're a Pirate Lord this will be easy for you" the mermaid that helped me out said, I sighed and listened intently.

*I returned to the _Black Pearl_ soaking wet but with a sly grin on my face. I snatched my hat back from Gibbs and gently twisted the handle to the Captains Quarters, then stopped. I walked over to the kitchen door, turned its knob easily, then stopped. I looked over at the wondering crew, held my index finger up, walked down the first step to below deck, then stopped. "What the hell are you doing?"

Charlotte asked, Kayla smiled. "She's searching for Jack's ora" I turned and smiled to the crew.

"Good news" I said and everyone smiled hopefully "Jack's not in any of his normal rooms"

"So, he's still on the ship, then?" Gibbs asked his smile turned into a confused look. I nodded, walked up the stairs to the wheel, stopped at the wheel and Turned it a time or two. Then, I walked over to the back of the ship, turned walked up the stairs to the front of the ship. I smiled looked down.

"Hello, darling" I said with a sweet smile.

"Hello, love" Jack said, he was clinging to the bow of the ship (which is a mermaid). The crew rushed to the bow and pulled Jack up.

"How long were you there?" Gibbs asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, ten maybe twenty minutes" he said then glanced over at me and smiled "you're all wet"

"So are you" I replied with a smile.

"Yes, but...I think you won the contest here, love" he said, laying his arm around my shoulders "how did you find me?"

"Nothing really...my intuition...and I owe some mermaids Barbossa's autograph" I answered with a laugh.

"What about the _Queen Anne's Revenge_?" Brandy asked. I had totally forgotten about them. They were about four or five miles away from us.

"I don't think we have to worry about them...yet" I said knowing the longer I put that fight off the more hell I would have to pay "now, Jack, about you knowing what happened when I went to the bar.." I said and he pulled me into the Captain's Quarters.

_Chapter Twenty Six_

_The Pirates that are in retirement...need to STAY in retirement!_

I woke up in the morning at the sound of Jack's snoring (whenever he had a hard day beforehand he snores) only, he wasn't snoring. In fact, he wasn't even in the room! It was actually the warning bell that a ship was approaching (we got tired of people yelling), I quickly threw on my hat and coat, then, ran out to the deck. Lucky for us it was storming, the deck was wet, it was foggy, and we couldn't see the other ship, perfect weather for a fight. "Morning, Brittney!

...Don't ya just love the weather?" Kayla yelled sarcastically through the rain. I looked up to find Jack yanking on the wheel just to try and keep us from not hitting anything! I quickly ran up to him.

"Where the hell are we?" I screamed, holding my hat on my head.

"Don't know...we'll find out later!" he yelled back with a smile and a kiss to my cheek. I tried to walk back down the stairs to Kayla, but I ended up slipping and sliding. I fell on the third step and slid the rest of the way down. Gibbs and Crepsley rushed to my aid.

"I'm fine!" I yelled over the beating rain and howling wind.

"You're flying?" Gibbs asked, leaning closer to me.

"No, you dimwit! I'm fine!" I screamed in his ear. He nodded in understanding. "Any clue who's behind us?" I yelled

"No!" Gibbs yelled in answer. Rain pelted the boat like hail, the wind blew at least fifty knots and it showed no sign of letting up.

"Kayla?" I yelled "can you get this to let up?" I asked, gently walking over to her.

"I tried...its something more powerful then me!" she yelled back

"Oh, damn!" I yelled

"What? Oh, ham? Are you hungry?" she asked with a confused face.

"No! I said 'oh, damn!'" I clarified

"Oh!" she yelled. Just after I finished talking to her a big graybeard rose high above the boat (Graybeard: huge wave, not a tsunami, but very close). I quickly grasped the railing of the boat and held on as tight as I could. Next thing I knew hundreds of pounds of water washed over the side of the _Black Pearl_, pounding the people as well as the deck.

I was swept off the deck, but, thankfully, because of how hard I was holding on to the side I wasn't taken into the water. A few wet and miserable minutes later the water stopped, and I pulled myself back over the rail. Gibbs was clinging to a door knob, Crepsley was holding onto a bolted down barrel, Jack was hanging onto the wheel, and Kayla was holding onto the mast. For a moment everything was calm, the wind and rain had stopped, and the waves were calm again. "I-Is everyone alright?"

I asked, forcing myself to my feet. "Define alright" Crepsley growled spitting water out of his mouth.

"Not dead or overboard" I hissed, I did a head count and thankfully, we had everyone. I walked over to the poop-deck and saw a ship with dark-blue sails a mile or so away from us. "What the-?" I asked, now Gibbs walked over.

"I've never seen that before" he said

"me neither" I said "Gibbs, make sure the ship's in fighting condition...we might have to ruff-up some newbie's" I said with a sickly smile.

*I looked up at Jack and he was cleaning his compass, apparently it pointed below deck. He walked below deck then back up and said "why is the rum always gone?"

"Because you and your girlfriend have drinking fests in your room" Kayla snickered, I smiled and went to the bow.

"We're facing a new enemy...so be ready for anything" I said and the crew replied with an:

"Aye, aye captain!"

By now the sky was clear and the sun was shining. A beautiful purple was the sky's color, I grabbed Jack's telescope and took a peek at our new enemies. My eyes grew wide and my mouth was stuck wide open...my parents were in pirate clothing, carried swords and guns, and were commanding a ship! Next thing I knew my parents hoisted a black flag with a white hourglass in the middle...they were justifying that they were coming out of retirement! I gave a sickly smile as Jack stood beside me "Who is it, love?"

"New blood" I said and handed him his telescope back. Soon I heard him start to laugh.

"This will be good" he said, wrapping his arm around my waist and folding his telescope back.

_Chapter Twenty Seven_

_Parents vs. Daughter, who will win?_

My parents had stated that they had come out of retirement for some reason, when they rose their colours. So, we rose ours in return, it was Jack's flag, a skull and crossbones wearing a red bandana with a red sparrow flying beside it. My parents' boat was very fast, It almost caught up with us, It would have if Kayla wasn't on the ship. During the storm the _Black Pearl _drifted, so we didn't know where we were. Until we came to a cliff formation of someone opening their mouth.

"Ah, we're sailing near the island Quacos...not to far off from Mermaid Waters" Jack said, he and I were at the wheel, he was steering and I stood beside him.

"Well, mumsey and dadsey seem that they want to go there" Crepsley said to me, huffing and puffing.

"Or they're just chasing our ship" I countered, looking over at him from Jack.

"Ah! I vote for the second one" Jack said with a smile.

"Worth a shot" I said "alright! Half you mutts will go on land with me and half will stay back with Jack...understood?" I yelled, the crew grumbled a bit, but respected my authority. I took Gibbs, Charlotte, Brandy, Forman, Nichole, and Dantish. I made sure my parents saw me get off, I stared directly at them and tipped my hat with a smile on my face. I turned and led my brigade into the trees. (About twenty minutes later) "how much longer do we have to walk?" Charlotte whinnied, I glimpsed behind me but said nothing. "Hello?" she asked impatiently.

"Shut up!" I hissed and crouched behind a rock, as did the others.

"Jamaicans?" Gibbs asked crouching low beside me

"No...Spaniards" I said "they all have a red crown tattooed on their left arms which means, they're under King Charles's control" I explained in a whisper, peeking over the rock.

"Where did you learn that?" Gibbs asked in a whisper after a short pause.

"Oh, Jack taught me" I whispered excitedly with a smile, no longer looking at our enemy. Then, Dantish came crouched up on the other side of me "your sword smells funny" I said, turning to him.

"Yeah I put it in the poison of a dart frog...in other words...do not touch it unless you want to die" he murmured with a smile.

"Any clue of what they're saying?" Charlotte whispered

"None" Gibbs replied.

"We're out-numbered" I whispered mentally counting the enemy's numbers against ours.

"Aye... but that never stopped you before" Gibbs countered.

"Look, they have a shiny gem" I whispered excitedly "wait a minute... that's my mother's" I growled.

"Your mum and dad must have already had an encounter with the Spaniards" Brandy said, I nodded and turned from the enemy, sitting down behind the rock and gathering everyone to me.

"Here's the plan..."

*I was climbing on to the top of a tree when one of the Spaniards came out of a red tent wearing a black hat with a large red feather in it, I guessed he was the Spaniard's captain. The Spaniards made a great fire and set up tents. It was night. I had separated our six pirate group so we could attack the Spaniards from all sides, even the sky. I quietly tied a vine around my waist so when I jumped from the tree, I wouldn't die.

I heard one of the Spaniards scream something in Spanish, the Spaniard crew all grabbed their swords and started running for the beach. I automatically thought of Jack, I cut the vine and signaled to Gibbs that the raid was off. Seconds later I was jumping from tree-top to tree-top trying to keep up with the mad Spaniards. They led me to the beach where I saw that the _Black Pearl_ was pulled up beside my parents' boat. I looked up to the wheel of the _Black Pearl_ to find my father and Jack's swords clashing.

My mother was also taking on some of our crew. I glanced down to find my band of pirates fighting the Spaniards, so, I jumped down and fought the chief...glad my parents find the beauty of piracy again.


	12. Chapters Twenty Eight, Nine, and Thirty

_Chapter Twenty Eight_

_You can't teach old Pirates new tricks... _

I swung down from the tree, I had my sword ready, but what I wasn't expecting was that the chief had seen me the entire time! His arm shot back at me with lighting speed, I couldn't dodge it. It cut the fabric to my coat. I quickly swiped for his head but his sword caught mine. Minutes later, our swords were still clashing but I noticed no one else was fighting, they were all staring.

The chief tried to cut my feet but I jumped and landed in a split. I could feel my parents eyes concentrating on me. The Spaniard tried to make short work of me and slice my head open with his sword, but I caught his sword in mid-swing with my palms. Waves of pain ran through me as his sword pierced my flesh, but I held up. Soon, blood started running down my arm and forming a pool in the sand.

"Hurts...no?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow and smiling victoriously.

"No" I growled pushed his sword up, drop kicking him. I quickly grabbed my sword and prepared for a fight, but the Spaniard chief stayed down.

"Please" he whimpered "spare me" I put my sword to his throat and sighed.

"Sorry, mate, I don't take prisoners" I said, I rose the sword high above my head, and his head fell to the sand! I looked up from his lifeless body and put my bloody sword in its holster, then I walked over to the ocean and dipped my bloody hands in the water. The salt water stung, but I've hurt worse. I looked up and saw that my parents were disgusted with my act of piracy. I glanced over to the_ 'Pearl_ and the crew was singing merrily.

When I boarded the _Black Pearl_ Kayla rushed to my side and hugged me hard. "How are your hands?" she asked urgently, taking up my arms and turning my palms over.

"I'm fine Kayla...clam down" I said I looked over to see a smiling Jack at the stern. I slipped my hands out of Kayla's and walked up to him, my heart thundered with every step I took.

"Beautiful" he said, I slipped my cut hands into his warm and muscular ones. I layed my head on his shoulder and watched our crew celebrate, I was so comfortable.

"They think it's over" I whispered and Jack sighed.

"It's not even close, love" Jack said looking down at me. I gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek then had to leave because Kayla yelled for me.

"Brittney" she said grabbing my shoulders "we need to get to the nearest port" she growled then her eyes flashed again.

"Why?" I asked, frantically.

"We just...we need to!" she said, her grip tightening on my shoulders. I nodded reluctantly went back up to Jack and told him the plan. I looked over to where my parents' boat was but they were gone.

*The nearest port for us was Galveston. It was halfly under Caribbean control and the other half under Spanish control. When we docked I went to Kayla "why did we need to port?"

"Davy was chasing us from underwater... he can't here" Kayla clarified, I nodded and turned to Jack, who had just left the helm.

"Well, as long as we're here we should go get some more rum" I said slyly.

"Aye, aye to that!" Jack laughed then Kayla's eyes flashed again.

"What?" I whispered to her, she shook her head and Jack pulled me off of the _Black Pearl_, to get some more rum.

*When Jack and I were coming back, rolling two barrels of rum, I saw familiar blue sails. "Oh, damn" I said and Jack looked up.

"It's fine, love...what's the worst they could do?" he asked, huffing and puffing from rolling the heavy barrel.

"Sink the _Black Pearl_"

"Well, there's that" he said pushing his barrel faster, I giggled. When we reached the_ Black Pear_l we had to stop and rest for a minute.

"Ya know what, Jack? I like this" I said with a half smile, staring up at the crescent moon.

"What? Being a pirate?" he asked, sucking in air. I nodded and we sat on the huge barrels of alcoholic liquid.

"Now if I see my parents I can fight them" I giggled, staring over at Jack, who smiled and tapped his knees.

"And win" Jack finished, I smiled and after a few moments of silence (and Jack's heavy breathing) we rolled the barrels of rum on to the _Black Pearl_, making Gibbs and Creep roll the other nine.

_Chapter Twenty Nine_

_ Drama?...Na...I prefer rum...rum is good_

For the rest of the night all of us aboard the_ Black Pearl_ went to Jack's favorite bar. Of course he knew everyone in there, as he did in most places he went. Everyone knew the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, especially since he was the captain of the _Black Pearl_. Jack, Gibbs, Kayla, Crepsley, and I all sat down at a table. Kayla and I talked whilst Gibbs and Crepsley listened and Jack ordered all of us rum.

"So, your parents are getting back in the saddle again, aye?" Gibbs asked, tapping the table.

"Aye, and doing a very bad job" I answered with a laugh.

"Aye" Crepsley agreed, sipping his rum, the bar maiden gave me my rum in a tall glass. I didn't think I could drink it.

"What are you going to do when you see your parents?" Kayla asked, pushing her rum towards Jack, who happily accepted it.

"Probably going to fight them" I answered sipping my rum, then, both the devils walked in.

"Oh! I see them!" Jack said pointing at them and gulping down rum.

"Aye, there they be" Gibbs said turning and looking at the pirates that sail the sea's without sin. They sat down at the bar, it wasn't long until someone yelled at them, we all turned around and faced the drunk pirate who was yelled at my parents. I just smiled and sipped my rum.

"What are you doing here, in those clothes? Are you here to get your daughter? You don't have a chance with her" the drunkard yelled. My cover was blown, not like I was trying to hide.

"I bet you're enjoying this" My father hissed, glaring at me.

"Every wonderful moment" I said, gulping down more rum.

"Brittney..." my mother whispered, her eyes glassed over.

"That's me" I said, setting the glass rum down, my father grasped my arm and yanked me forward. But, Jack was holding my hand the entire time and he pulled me back into my seat, beating my father's strength.

"Jack, let her go" My father growled, all of the pirates in the bar were silenced.

"No, I don't think so, Eunuch" Jack said "you see...you're wearing pirate clothing...we are in a pirate bar...so I can do what I want" Jack said with a smirk "besides" Jack now held my waist tightly "she's mine...I've made her mine a few times now" Jack grinned, I blushed, and my father roared with anger.

"You...you touched my daughter?" My father growled, his shoulders hunching and his body rising and falling with his furious breathing, my father was about to pounce on Jack, so, I pulled out Charlotte's sword (it was the closest to me) and stood.

"I am above age, it is my life, I can do what I fancy." I said and pushed Jack gently back down on to his stool. "Now, are we going to fight or are we going to chatter all night?" I growled and pulled out my magic sword, all of the pirates got on their hands and knees (except our table and my parents).

"Why are they doing that?" My mother asked I gave a dark laugh.

"You didn't do your homework, huh?" I asked with a smile and I showed them my wrist. Their mouths fell open and I could see the whites in their eyes.

"My daughter's a Pirate Lord!" my mother cried, but not proud crying, she was about to crawl up into a human ball and cry.

"I know, isn't it amazing?" I yelled happily. "Now, my sword here wants to kill something because our ship hasn't gotten attacked in a little while...and if I keep it waiting any longer...it'll go crazy" I said casually.

"Fine...a fight it be" my father growled, stepping closer to me.

"William!" my mother gasped. Without warning, I took a swipe for his head but, he ducked and took a swipe for my stomach, the pirates cleared half the bar just for our fight. He almost stuck my feet, but, I jumped and landed on our table. In response my father jumped on the table next to the one I was on and our swords clashed.

Finally, I took control of the situation and kicked my father in the chest, making him fall onto another table. I jumped down with a sly grin on my face "had enough, pops?" I asked, his foot shot up and kicked my sword out of my hand. He stood up with his sword to my throat "oh, I'm so scared!...I'm shaking in my boots" I said, then kicked him in the groin and struggled to get my gun out.

He returned, pointing his sword at me, but, he was looking down the barrel of my nine millimeter pistol. "That's cheating" he breathed.

"Hello? Pirate" I said then the door was knocked down and many red coats with powdered wigs came in, barring large guns. "You cheated" I growled.

"Hello? Father" he said with a sly grin.

"Put down the gun, Princess Brittney" the troops ordered.

"That's not my name" I said with a smile.

"Put down the gun, Brittney...shooting him will solve nothing" said Kayla, I sighed and slowly lowered my gun, keeping my finger on the trigger. My father tried to stick me in the stomach, but I dropped to the floor and kicked his feet out from under him. He fell down and busted his chin on the table that was behind me.

"That was fun, we should do it more often!" I said cheerily getting up. I looked at the front guard and shook my head "Princess Brittney? No, no more...it's Captain Brittney."

_Chapter Thirty_

_Debt._

It was a dry and warm night, Fredrick Collins had decided to walk home after a poker game with his friends. It wasn't a very far way to walk -less than a mile- and though the night was dark, the dock was lit up with torches of crews getting ready to shove off.

Fredrick was a port master.

He loved the sea. He always wanted to sail the seas ever since he was a little boy and kept that dream alive as he grew up. He'd made his own two daughters appreciate the sea, they would often fantasize about becoming mermaids and owning starfish. But now that they'd grown up and left home, he spent his time at the local bars, winning, and occasionally losing poker games. Fredrick walked quickly to keep warm.

He was only wearing a light cotton and trousers, and even though it was a nice night, his arms and legs were soon covered in goose bumps. He didn't mind. His wife would have a hearty glass of rum and a plate of chicken and mashed-potato's waiting for him when he got home. He'd enjoy them all the more after a good, brisk walk. Trees grew along the edge of the port, making it very dark and hard to see anyone from the east side.

But Fredrick had no fears, on the contrary. He loved the night. He enjoyed listening to the sound of the old boards creek and crunch under his feet and the waves lapping softly against the deserted boats.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch_.

He smiled, when his daughters were young he'd often pretend that there where monsters underneath the boards, lying and waiting to eat them. He'd make scary noises when his daughters weren't looking, sometimes they'd burst into screams and run for home at top speed, and Fredrick would follow after them, laughing.

_Crunch. Crunch._ **Snap.**

Fredrick stopped and frowned. It sounded like a board broke, but how could have it been? He would have felt the board go down. And he was walking on new boards. He stood still, waiting and listening for about half a minute, when there where no more sounds, he continued his walk, but this time at a faster pace.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Cru-_ **Snap. **

Fredrick stopped again and, for the first time, the fingers of fear began to squeeze around his beating heart. He slowly began walking again, heavily breathing, heart racing, sweat pouring down his brow.

**Snap.**

Fredrick's eyes shot open, the sound was closer this time, lower down, and suddenly Fredrick couldn't stand it anymore. He broke into a run. Fredrick was a large man, but fit for his age. Still, it had been a long time since he'd run this fast, and after a hundred yards he was out of breath and had a cramp on his side. He slowed to a halt and bent over, gasping for air.

_Crunch._

His head shot up. The foot steps were coming toward him!

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ **Snap. Snap. Snap.**

More rapidly now. Then they stopped. As he looked before him he saw a young girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, carrying a huge load of something. The girl was very thin, she looked...hungry "are you alright?"

Fredrick asked stepping closer "Can I-"

**Snap!**

The sound came from directly behind him, loud and menacing. The girl jumped back quickly, out of the way. Fredrick had just enough time to glance back and see a silver sword glimmering in the moon light. Soon, pain ran through his neck. He let out a moan just as his head rolled off his shoulders and his body fell, nothing from the shoulders up...

*"Thank you for helping me, love" Jack said as I came closer, holding a huge bag of gunpowder

"It was nothing but...why did you need to kill him?" I asked, gently kicking the lifeless man's arm.

"Ah, I um, owed some people some money and this is how I'm repaying them" Jack said motioning down to the dead man and taking the heavy sack from me.

"Who was he?" I asked as we walked down the dock, back to the _Black Pearl_.

"Fredrick Collins...not much of a talker, but he cheated in every poker game he was ever in" Jack answered, slinging the gun power bag over his shoulders.

"Wait, how much money did you owe the people?" I asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say enough to buy another _Black Pearl,_ love" Jack replied

"Oh, Jack..."

"It's alright, love, my debt is paid, let's go celebrate, shall we?" Jack said wiping the blood from his sword and motioning back towards the bar.

"I think we have to get back to the_ Black Pearl_" I whispered, Jack sighed ruefully.

"Oh, yes..._that_..." he said sadly looking down at the boards of the dock, I slipped my hand into his and smiled at him.

"Its alright, darling, you've got me...and nine barrels of rum" I said happily, Jack smiled.

"Yes, love, and that's all I need" he said putting his arm around me as we walked back to the _Black Pearl_.

"Jack?" I asked quietly, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you owe anyone else?"

"No one in...in uh, too particular" Jack said softly, he was using his lying face. Jack's lying face was when he stared at his feet and either gave a small smile, or sighed. I tightened my hand around his and he glanced up to me, a smile on his face. "We can have our own celebration" he whispered, smiling devilishly as the moonlight shone down on him, giving him a ghostly glow.


	13. Chapters Thirty One, Two, and Three

_Chapter Thirty One_

"_You flatter me"_

My door creaked open a bit, I could just barley see light through my eyelids. I rolled over and covered my face with my pillow. Soon afterwards I felt hands on my back, next thing I knew I was being pushed off my bed and onto the floor! I got up with a jolt "what the hell?" I asked and Charlotte stood before me.

She gave a quick sigh then said "I no longer wish your death"

"Well, I guess that's a good thing" I said sarcastically, rubbing my eyes.

"Ugh, the point is that I have moved on...I am no longer obsessed with Jack...and I wish that we can be friends again" she said, fiddling her hands. I looked over at the door and saw Brandy peeking in, I looked up at Charlotte and smiled.

"Alright" I said, Charlotte quickly grabbed my hand and slung me up so hard that I hit the wall. With that, Charlotte now had a wide-spread grin upon her face, and she left the room, leaving me to wonder. "What the hell was that about?"

*I walked out of the Captain's Quarters to see Charlotte helping hoist the sails with a smile on her face. "What is she planning?" I wondered, but, pushed that thought aside as the crew-member in the crows nest announced we were in Mermaid Waters. I had talked to Jack the night before and we both decided that it was best if we returned to the meeting place of the Brethren court. I only had one trial to do before I became a real Pirate Lord.

This was supposed to be the absolute hardest trial of them all. Hard to top what I've been through, running from my parents and facing their guards, my ship being crushed by the Kraken, almost being killed by Blackbeard, finding out I was a Pirate lord, losing and then gaining friends. It was actually really fun. That day went past without my noticing, soon the night was upon us and as the half moon rose my eyes fell. "You should probably get some sleep" Kayla said from behind me "you haven't had decent sleep in two days" she said.

She was right, I've been having...I wouldn't say dreams, yet I wouldn't say nightmares. But I've had visions in my sleep, they seem so real, its creepy. "Did you hear me?" she asked.

"Aye...I did" I mumbled, I turned, flashed a smile, then walked to the Captain's Quarters. Eager to escape into a sound sleep...but that's not what I got...not by a long shot...

*As my eyes slowly fell the dream world came into view. I've seen this hundreds of times. I except my loss of control and watch the dream. I'm in a room filled with candle-light, its night, I'm sitting on a bed flipping through some type of a book, wearing a blue nightgown. I walk over calmly to a circular window, I'm in my room, I can see the port and all the boats from here.

I walk over to a dresser and dresses in every color are displayed, I give a half-hearted laugh, suddenly, Jack appears in the doorway "do yourself as you deserve" he says, I stay quiet but feel the dresses "of course you deserve such finery" he adds locking his hands around my waist. "You are a piratess of high standing. You should expect only the best from your world and its people...pirates or army, they exist to serve your pleasure and revere your beauty."

"You flatter me, darling" I say my cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"No" Jack says "it's the truth, love...wear these dresses and think of them as rags. We'll find finer robes for you later" He picks out a slim blue dress and smiles "this matches your eyes...try it on?...to please me?" he asks.

"Of course!" I say excitedly and slip out of my nightgown, not embarrassed to be naked in front of the pirate. It made me uncomfortable at first, but after seeing it so many times I've gotten used to it. Jack leads me to a table and applies makeup as I sit quietly. I know its not real, but I feel as if it is real.

I know Jack would never apply makeup for anyone, but it just feels so real. I can feel all my emotions and my uncertainties. When Jack is done he walks back a few steps and studies me silently. He nods with satisfaction. As he does every time and says "what a vision" I blush, unable to hide my timid smile "Come" Jack says, I gulp, but take him by the arm then he leads me downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask quietly.

"A surprise" he says and, as always, he opens the door into a golden ball room where soft music is playing, my parents are dancing, my friends are sitting at a white, clothed table wearing yellow dresses with up do's. And, as always, I turned to find Jack now in a tuxedo. "May I please have this dance?" he asks, I gave a nod and we head for the dance floor, we dance in silence for a few minutes until Jack tries to whisper something in my ear and, as always, I wake up to find the morning sun and a screaming crew...this is going to be a long day...

_Chapter Thirty Two_

_ "Singapore?...Why Singapore?"_

I walked out of the Captain's Quarters to find that we had ported in the Brethren Court's glacier long before I awoke. "Well, hello sleepy head" Charlotte said with a giggle.

"How much rum have you had?" I asked suspiciously, yawning.

"No rum, just...happy" she said with a smile then walked off with a bundle of clothes.

"How much rum has she had?" I asked walking up to Kayla.

"None, surprisingly" she replied marveling at the frozen glacier. "The sun makes it look like hundreds of diamonds pieced together" she said after a brief pause. I nodded agreeingly then walked away, towards Jack.

"Any idea of when my next trial is?" I asked, wrapping myself around him, he smiled.

"Don't know, love, but we have bigger problems" Jack said, kissing my head.

"Like what?"

"The _Flying Dutchman _captured the _Flesh Eater_, which really doesn't bother me, but, Jones claimed that he will kill any and all Pirate lords, that is why we are leaving in a few minutes...savvy?" he asked.

"Where?"

"Singapore...and by which I am told looks beautiful this time of year" he answered "now, I have to go check on how much rum we have" he said jumping below deck, Gibbs came up beside me and yelled down to Jack.

"Now, Captain, are we going because you don't want to get killed or because we might get something...ya know...shiny"

"Shiny?" Jack asked with a confused expression.

"Aye...shiny" Gibbs said fiddling his fingers greedily.

"Both" I said. Gibbs looked at me sideways "we be going for both...Singapore is a major...as you put it 'shiny' maker...as I have also heard it has the chest in which Davy Jones's heart is in...so regardless, you get your 'shiny'" I said, there was a brief pause.

"Hoist the sails and double time it, ya slimy cockroaches!" Gibbs yelled. I gave a small smile and the day went on as normal as a pirate's day can. As we prepared to leave for Singapore I spotted other boats upon the horizon, the Pirate Lords.

We had gathered in the main room, Jocard and Ammand were arguing on whether to continue my trials or to leave it be and I become a Pirate Lord regardless "oh, stop bickering ladies! For god-sakes she helped raise Calypso, she's a Pirate Lord! it excepted her!" Pirate Lord Villanueva yelled, everything got quiet.

"Fine" Ammand hissed, finally giving in to the cowering Pirate Lords.

"So what's ye plan?" Barbossa asked me, soon I felt all eyes on me.

"We plan to sail for Singapore" I said as confidently as I could. Jack held my hand.

"Singapore?...Why Singapore?" Ammand asked, glancing from Jack, to me, then back to Jack.

"Aye...why Singapore?" Pirate Lord Chevalle asked, all of the Pirate Lords stood around the table in the conference room.

"Two reasons" I began "Reason one...Davy Jones has swore to eliminate any and all Pirate Lords, am I wrong?" I asked, no-one objected. "The heart of Davy Jones lays in a chest...and that chest is somewhere in Singapore...we are determined to find it and kill Davy Jones in cold blood" I said with a sly smile.

"Aye...I like that plan...but what be the second reason?" Barbossa asked, feeding Jack the monkey with a peanut.

"Singapore is also a major gold manufacturer...our crew wants something...'shiny'" I replied, squeezing Jack's hand.

"Ah...aye...I am too in need of something...valuable" Pirate Lord Jocard said, gingerly touching one of his many golden rings.

"Oh, shut it! You were just in Tortuga and you got plenty of riches there!" Pirate Lord Ammand yelled glaring at sheepish Jocard.

"So, it's decided, we sail for Singapore in search of Davy Jones's heart...load up on gold and other things, then head to Tortuga for celebrations if we make it out alive, which I guarantee we all won't" Pirate Lord Ammand summed up.

"Aye! I like that plan!...except for the dying" Jocard said happily.

"What do ye mean we all won't make it out alive?" Pirate Lord Villanueva asked suspiciously.

"I mean, Davy Jones will eventually find that we are going to stab the heart and he will do everything in his power to try and stop us. At all costs...even if it means he has to lose his entire crew...and his ship. So, don't expect to come out alive...savvy?" I expounded, smiles spread across the Pirate Lords face's, especially Jack's.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Barbossa said with a smile.

_Chapter Thirty Three_

_The dead man's chest in Singapore...Captain Ching gone...this'll be fun! _

"The tides will stop...the ocean will turn red...the damned and the hell-bound will rise again...all lives' will be in vain...the screams of doomed sailors will fill the air...misery and death behind every wave...eternal damna-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it, the world's going to end, hurry the hell up telling the story we have to go!" I yelled rushing Pirate Lord Jocard, he was reading from the leather-bound book about what will happen if Davy Jones kills all of the Pirate Lords.

"I don't think that's true, mate" Pirate Lord Villanueva said, smiling and leaning closer to Pirate Lord Jocard.

"Why ever not?" Jocard asked looking up from the book.

"Jones killed all of the Pirate Lords before and that never happened" Pirate Lord Ammand answered getting up and helping me load on the gun-powder.

"I got it, mate" I said

"No, no, let me get it" he said trying to take the barrel out of my hands.

"No, I have it Ammand" I growled and pulled slightly harder.

"No, please, let me get it for you" he hissed, almost yanking it out of my hands.

"What? You think you're stronger than me just because I'm a woman?" I asked growing impatient, he didn't answer "I can tell you one thing" I hissed "you've got guts" I added "but you are a coward" I growled.

"You honestly think you can beat me?" Ammand snarled, by this time we had gained all the Pirate Lord's attention.

"Oh, I know I can" I said with a evil smirk, Pirate Lord Angira got up and pushed Ammand away from me.

"Stop, mate, she could kick your ass" Ammand grumbled curses but did as Pirate Lord Angira said and let me go on my way bringing gun powder to the _Black Pearl_.

"No" Pirate Lord Chevalle said suddenly.

"What?" Pirate Lord Angira asked.

"Let them fight it out" Chevalle replied.

"But Che-"

"Do not argue, Angira" Chevalle growled, I gave a smile and looked over at Ammand, he was already coming at me with a sword, I quickly dodged and called mine over to me. It glowed white when it touched my hand, then, I swiped for Ammand's head, but, he ducked and tried to stick me in the stomach, but failed as I connected with his shoulder blade. Sending him sprawling into the dirt. I had to act fast. Ammand swiped for my feet but I jumped and landed on the deck of the _Dirty Clam_ (Pirate Lord Chevalle's ship).

Ammand jumped and landed on the deck as well. His shoulder blade was bleeding heavily, yet, I had no scratches or bruises. "Come on, Ammand, stop this" Pirate Lord Angira yelled.

"No!" Ammand screamed and charged me again, I simply stepped out of the way, he ran and hit the ground. He whipped his head around; his eyes were wild and bloodthirsty, he gave a cry and ran after me, his sword at full tilt (means even if I tried to move he would get me). Instead of moving, I held my sword in fighting position and as his sword clashed into mine, my sword glowed red, then, a blue-green, then, took me up and over the ships.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at it as it pulled me away from the safety of the glacier, then a ship came into view. _The Cequntuara_ and the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ were battling, and on the deck of _The Cequntuara_ I saw none other then Adam. My sword just flew over the two bouting boats, coming to a sudden halt and turning me around, flying incredibly quickly back to the glacier.. It put me down in the middle of all the Pirate Lords "we have two serious problems" I said, placing my sword back in its holster.

"What are we going to do about Blackbeard?" Pirate Lord Angira asked.

"And Adam?" I asked afterwards, looking to Jack.

"The only thing we can do, mate...fight 'em" Jack replied with a sigh.

"It's a fair fight" Pirate Lord Villanueva said "eight Pirate Lords against Blackbeard, I like our odds"

"What will we do about Pirate Lord Ching?" Jocard asked, worry covering his face.

"I'm serious, why the hell is he a Pirate Lord?" I asked looking around.

"A-a-a-and what about the dead man's chest in Singapore?" He asked again, no-one answered

"How about this..." I said and leaned closer to the curious Pirate Lords to tell them the plan.


	14. Chapters Thirty Four, Five, and Six

_Chapter Thirty Four_

_Gifts_

We finished loading all the supplies onto the ships when my crew came to me, "um, Captain" Crepsley said nervously, I turned.

"What?"

"We were thinking..." he trailed off

"Come on, out with it!" I demanded.

"Why don't we get another boat? I mean, we'd be more of a help with more guns and there's too many crew members on the _Black Pearl_"

"Well, crew," I said "we don't exactly have time for another ship right now, can't you see were being followed by Blackbeard? Not to mention that the _Flying Dutchman_ has Captain Ching, and Adam is after me, so, I don't think now is the best time for that" I growled "off with you" I snarled and they all walked away.

"You know, it's not _actually_ a bad idea" Pirate Lord Villanueva said, leaning on the _Black Pearl_.

"I know, but where am I going to find another ship in the next few hours?" I asked rolling a bottle of rum below deck.

"Not now" He said coming over to me "but we have to go through Port Royal to get to Singapore" he answered, sighed in frustration and pulled a rope, revealing beautiful black sails. I heard calls from the other Pirate Lords that it was time to go, "I'll take that under consideration...now, get the hell off my ship" I growled.

*Not long after we left the safety of the Brethren Court's glacier I spotted rubble floating on the ocean, remains of an old boat. Sadly, it wasn't _The Cequntuara _or the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. It was a _East Indian Trading Company_ vessel. "Do you think there was any goods on that ship?" Kayla asked me as we both stared down into the water.

"Don't know, and if there was it would've been taken" I said leaning over the side, to get a closer look of the wreck.

"Ouch! Your mind is so troubled...it hurts to read it!" Kayla growled, grasping her temple.

"Karma finally got ya, huh?" I laughed, turning around and smiling.

"Aye" she growled, holding her head, but giving a small smile.

*It was dusk when I got the alert that we were approaching Port Royal. My stomach felt sick, and not because of the rising swells or the rising wind, because I saw the corpses of dead pirates hanging as a warning to all. We took our hats off and stood for a moment in silence. "Are you leaving my ship, love?" Jack yelled to me, walking over to me, but before I could say anything, people started yelling commands to come into port and Jack had to walk away.

For moments I stood there, feeling dumb. I didn't know what to do, do I stay aboard the _Black Pearl _with my love? Or do I take another ship and be more of a help to the Pirate Lords? While I was deep in thought, someone grabbed my arm. It was Kayla, Kayla is also the ancient sea goddess Calypso who is said to have broken Davy Jones's heart, so, Jones ripped it out and put it in a chest which is said to be in Singapore, which is where we're going.

To end Jones. "Come" she said and pulled me off of the _Black Pearl_, she pulled me away from the docks and to her house.

"Kayla! You know it's dangerous here! We need to go back!" I whispered angrily as she drug me towards her old home.

"No, it's fine, my parents won't know, they can't hear footsteps downstairs" she replied climbing up the rock to her bedroom. "Coming?" she asked.

"Aye" I said after a short pause. I had never seen Kayla's room before, It was huge! She had a dresser the size of my room! Her bed was made of birch wood and had fox fur as a blanket, she had two marble lamps on top of a golden lined table and a little, black jewelry box that was velvet and lined with silver. Out of that box she took a necklace, but not any necklace, it was a black velvet string with a Aztec coin and small black pearls on the sides.

"I was meaning to give this to you earlier" she murmured "Davy gave it to me two decades ago, and I want you to have it" she said putting it around my neck.

"Oh, how nice" I said as sweetly as I could, then I smiled.

"And this" she said handing me an engraved dagger, "I killed thousands men with that" she said with a small smile then before I could say 'thanks' we heard rapid footsteps up the stairs.

"Damn!" I yelled and quickly jumped out of the window, Kayla not far behind, we heard her parents yelling for her and I, but we ran off into the night, not stopping until we ran aboard the _Black Pearl_.

_Chapter Thirty Five_

_ "If I don't kill a man once in a while they forget who I am"_

I was looking at the strange coin that Kayla gave me. I tossed it around in my hands, it looked like a normal Aztec coin, but I knew it wasn't. If Davy Jones gave it to her, I knew it wasn't normal. Or it was, and I was just over-speculating. We had just passed Tortuga from what I understood from the crows nest.

Singapore will be days of sailing away, that is if we don't get an encounter by fish face, the-pirate-that-all-pirates-fear or if we don't get caught in a sea squall. I knew one of the three would happen, it was inevitable. We were leading the pack of Pirate Lords. The other Pirate Lord's main concern was Pirate Lord Ching and his capturer Davy Jones. My concern was, stabbing the heart, and Adam coming after me.

My wondering about everything gave me a headache so I went out on deck to get some fresh air. I was staring off of the port side when Crepsley came up behind me. "What?" I asked calmly, not moving a muscle toward him. He said nothing but walked beside me.

"About getting another ship..." he said trailing off.

"For god sake's, I told yo-"

"The crew is angry with you" he quickly cut in. I looked at him strangely "look, I'm doing this for your own good" he said, then we both paused. If a crew got too angry with a captain, the crew would commit mutiny and over-throw a captain and make the first-mate the new captain. The captain would either leave the boat or become quartermaster.

"Why aren't they happy?" I asked training my eyes on the sea.

"It's too crowded on the _Black Pearl_...we need another ship...Brittney, I'm only trying to do the best...I don't want to commit mutiny against you a-"

"Belay" I whispered and walked away.

*The crew wasn't happy with me, eh? I'll show those- Stopping my ranting dead in its tracks, Jack's crew brought up someone from below deck. "Who in the name of Davy Jones is this?" Kayla growled.

"That's my job" Jack said "who is it?"

"Stowaway cap'in" Jack's gunner said, It was a man. He had torn trousers, and a blood stained shirt. He was very thin and his brown hair was stained with gun powder. His eyes red and wild along with shaking hands and he was murmuring something in a different language, Jamaican. He broke free from the crew members grasps ran over to me. He grasped my coat and whispered"he is coming, he will not stop until you are all dead, your sword is powerful but no match for him, he is coming faster then expected...he is coming, coming!" after a brief pause I sighed.

"I know, mate...belay" I whispered then shot him in the heart.

"Why'd ya do that?" Crepsley shouted angrily.

"If I don't kill a man every once in a while you'll forget who I am" I said grimly putting my pistol back in its holster and looking down at the dead body "throw it overboard" I commanded solemnly, walking away, into the kitchen.

_Chapter Thirty Six_

_"Savvy?"_

We were about half-way to Singapore when a huge sea-squall came upon the horizon. The sky grew dark and heavy with clouds, rain pelted the boat like a giant wet sheet, the wind blew with monstrous force and made the rain feel like tiny needles. The waves grew taller and more intimidating to the _Black Pearl_. I felt like the waves were going to swallow us whole, but the _Black Pearl_ rode coolly on-top of the waves, avoiding being engulfed by the swells. Jack and I were barking out orders, soon the crew became confused, we had been yelling different things.

I became so irritated with the confusion I went and talked to Jack. "What are we going to do?" I yelled trying to hold my hat down from the rising wind.

"I say we go through it, love!" he yelled back, grabbing hold of me so I didn't fall.

"Go through it?"

"Yes! It's to late too turn around so we must go through it!" he explained. Soon I heard my crew members screaming for my attention. As I looked up from my hat a monstrous funnel cloud snaked down into the warm waters of the Indian Ocean, It was heading straight for us.

"What do ya say we do now, Jack?" I asked, hanging on to my hat and he.

"Hoist the bloody colours and go through it!" he yelled with a sly smile, kissing my cheek.

"Oh, this will not be good" I said to myself, gripping my hat tighter.

*The _Black Pearl_ was tossed around like a giant rag-doll. Most of the crew became sick during the terrifying ride or had bruises the side of a baseballs. The only order we gave to the crew after our talk was to hang on! Soon after we gave the order the ship started to move in a circle...faster now...even faster...I was about to fly off of the ship and into the whirling death-trap when I grabbed a loose rope and hung on for dear life itself! After a few minutes of flying through the air in a circle high above the deck, the waves calmed, the wind died down and the sun started to shine upon the boat.

"The eye" Crepsley said breathlessly.

"Aye" I huffed, sitting down on the stairs and making a mental note to never do that again. "It's not over yet" I added shakingly.

"Is it ever?" Kayla asked coming over to me. Through the gloom of the hurricane I saw a figure start to arise from the water...not a human...not a animal...I didn't even think it was a boat...boy, was I wrong. Soon I saw tattered, blood red sails and heard eerie laughing. It was not the _Flying Dutchman_...it was worse... _The Queen Anne's Revenge!_

There was no escaping it this time. It was either fight or be sucked back into the whirling winds of hell. As I looked closer Blackbeard had an evil smirk on his face, that frightened me. "Does he ever have a _nice_ smirk on his face?" Kayla asked with a laugh.

"I see that you're not frightened" I said with a small laugh.

"Honey, I've been with Davy Jones...no pirate with a flaming beard is going to scare Calypso" she said with a smile, I gave a small smile back and then glanced back at the oncoming hell-boat.

"Yeah...not all of us have that luxury" I added with a sigh. "What does he want?...Does he want the rum?" I asked quickly, Kayla just laughed.

"No, sweetie, he's got enough of that aboard his ship!" she said, still laughing.

"Does he want you?"

"I don't know, I can't read his mind...he also is a creature of magical being, he can put up a barrier that will keep me out" she explained.

"That's just peachy..." I said trailing off, I sighed and felt my hands begin to shake, why was I so afraid of him? In this moment I felt a desperation for Jack to hold me...but why?

*As the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ came nearer our crew scrambled even faster to get to their battle stations. Jack was barking out orders twice as fast and I became more nervous. "Cap'n" someone said, I turned to find Crepsley "get ready" he said and handed me my gun. I nodded in thanks. I just watched as our cannons were loaded and pushed out of the port holes, our Flag was raised.

It was a skull with Jack's bandana and a red sparrow flying away next to it, then, to my surprise, they flew _my_ flag as well! It was a skull with hair and instead of crossbones it had bloody roses underneath. I smiled to Jack, pulled out my sword and said "Savvy?"


	15. Chapters Thirty Seven, Eight, and Nine

_Chapter Thirty Seven_

_ Blood soaked my cloths then was washed away by the rain..._

Blackbeard's ship was only feet away, but he made no signs of an attack. This confused me. Then I heard yells from the crows nest "Ahoy, there be another ship!" and I knew who's ship that was, _The Cequntuara_, soon, both ships entered the eye of the hurricane. There was no sign of the other Pirate Lords.

Kayla walked up beside me, I wore the necklace she gave me and the dagger she gave me was in a holster. "You ready to face demons?" she asked, I smiled.

"Aye, aye." For a moment, we just sat there in the water. The _Queen Anne's Revenge_ beside _The Cequntuara_ and on the other side was us, the _Black Pearl_. "Ah, we meet again" Blackbeard said, I nodded.

"Such a surprise to see you on the _Black Pearl_, I mean, with the standards of that ship," Adam said from his boat, he wore his royal prince outfit. "I would much rather see you on this ship"

"There's nothing wrong with the _Black Pearl,_ and I don't care what you would 'rather see'" I hissed.

"Sorry, I can't help it if your standards are lacks" Adam countered.

"You smell funny!" Jack yelled, I giggled so did Kayla.

"Enough!" Adam yelled and the cannons were loaded on both ships.

"Fire at my command" I whispered to my crew whilst the other boats cannons were loading. "Fire!" I yelled.

*When I yelled 'fire!' all hell-broke loose, cannon fire everywhere, ropes swinging eager to grab the next pirate that comes in its path, pieces of ship flying, and blood filling the ocean around us. Blackbeard had ordered his men to put down a plank leading on to the_ Black Pearl._ We were stuck between the hurricane and the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ and beside the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ sailed _The Cequntuara._ Men from the other boats started rushing me with swords, I had to act fast.

My sword came out of its holster and fought the on-coming pirates while I handled the pirates ambushing me from behind with the dagger that I got as a gift from Kayla. The sun had faded, the rain and wind were coming back and the waves were looking monstrous. The eye of the hurricane was closing and fast. What a better time for it? While I killed another pirate I glanced over at Kayla, she was fighting with four swords at the same time!

Slicing any and all pirates that got in her way, that's Calypso for you. I glanced up at Jack, he was on the mast fighting someone from _The Cequntuara_. I had to turn my attention back towards the pirate I was facing because he almost stuck me in the stomach. I ended his life with the flick of my wrist. Soon, I saw light, I looked closer to find that Blackbeard had boarded the _Black Pearl_ and was coming for me!

I quickly put the dagger away and grabbed my sword. Though Blackbeard was advancing towards me he didn't take out his sword. He was probably waiting for me to get tired so I wouldn't put up much of a fight.

*I was taking on five men from_ The Cequntuara_ at a time. Rain was pelting the boat which made it harder to move since the deck was so slippery. I didn't see this, but, Blackbeard was behind me watching the way I fought. After I killed the men I was facing I starting running towards Jack, he had more than enough men on his plate. Sadly, I didn't see a puddle that had gathered, I took a wrong step and ended up on my butt.

I shut my eyes in pain. When I reopened them I saw a blade near my throat, connected with the blade was Blackbeard. He was waiting until I messed up to strike. I layed there, breathing fast, heart racing, trying to come up with something to help me escape. I couldn't move. I was in shock, maybe because Blackbeard didn't kill me or because he was looking at me strangely.

I looked around and no one came near. Not even Jack or Kayla, no, they had their own problems. Without warning, Blackbeard removed his sword from my throat and stuck me in the stomach, I gasped and, throwing my head back, cried out in agony. Blackbeard smiled "you're coming with me, Miss. Turner" he said smirking, he let go of the sword, but left it in my stomach.

"Boys! Tie her up and bring her to my ship.." Blackbeard yelled with a laugh, I just laid there, unable to get up, my own blood soaking my clothes, then, being washed away by the rain. "Ahoy, a ship approaches!" I heard from the crows nest.

_Chapter Thirty Eight_

_"Captain...Captain Jack Sparrow" _

When I heard the call from the crows nest, I lifted my hand and pulled the sword out of my stomach. For a few moments I just layed there, eyes seconds from closing. When screams filled the air, cannon fire restarted and swords started to clash again, I shut my eyes. Afterwards, I felt someone pick me up and run with me, I breathed my last conscious breath and gave way to the darkness of the unconscious.

*I woke up in a dark place. I was laying on a bench, I sat up and it felt like someone cut out my waist. I looked down at my mid-section and gauze was wrapped around it. I stood up and fell right back down. Soon, my eyes adjusted, I was in the prison of a ship. Damn it...captured again!

As I looked closer there was no-one else in the prison. Except a dog. "Come here!" I said in a babyish voice and made noises and hit the floor with my hand. All the dog did was raise its head, look at me, then put its head back down.

I sat back and saw keys near the cell. I gave a wicked smile and stood up, I put my arm through the bars, but I couldn't reach it. The ship made a sharp turn toward the port side and my head hit the bars.

Hard.

"Ouch!...shit!" I growled rubbing my aching head, I sat back down on the bench and tried to determine which ship I was on, I could be on one of three ships. _The Cequntuara_, the_ Queen Anne's Revenge_ or my parents' ship (I don't know the name of their ship). I couldn't be on the _Black Pearl_ because they would have put me in the Captain's Quarters, and I couldn't be on the _Flying Dutchman_ because I saw nothing indicating that this ship had been underwater for more than fifty years.

"Do you know what 'silent as a grave' means ?" a voice from the darkness asked.

"Who's there?" I asked trying to stand, then a man wearing a red coat and a white powdered wig came out of a corner "my parents' boat...great" I whispered sarcastically.

"I asked you a question" he said impatiently.

"To hell with your question"

"Foul language for a woman like you" he said with a sly smile, leaning on the side of my cell.

"A woman like me could kick your ass"

"Big words coming from someone who's in a cage" he said with a smirk "now look here...we are in spiting distance of Singapore so once we hit port you will be transported back to Port Royal, so will Kayla and your boyfriend Jack Sp-"

"Captain...Captain Jack Sparrow" I growled forcing myself to stand.

"As I said before you all will be transported to Port Royal, Kayla and yourself will face no charges but _Captain _Jack Sparrow faces the gallows" he finished.

"If he does, so do I" I growled, grasping onto the cell for stability.

"Your parents have specifically stated that you and Kayla will be given a second chance"

"Well, if Kayla and I get a _second chance _why does Jack not?" I asked angrily. He didn't reply. "Well? I'm waiting" I growled he continued the silence. "Bastard" I growled, then I noticed he was holding the keys to the cage. An idea popped into my head "ugh!" I moaned, falling dramatically down on to the bench.

"What? What is it Princess Brittney?" he asked urgently. God, I hated that name!

"My stomach!" I moaned. He opened the cage and walked in, just as he started taking the gauze off I grabbed the keys and his sword, punched him in the face, then ran out, not forgetting to lock him in the cage whilst I was at it. "Sorry, mate, got a date to make!" I said saluting him "oh, and remind me to tell my parents to promote you!"

Now, I was smart enough not to go on deck without a disguise. I killed the gunner and stole his clothes, now making myself look like a man, I walked up on the deck. Unnoticed. I laughed at them, despite the situation I was in, they were stupid.

My parents could have at least put another guard down there! I went over to the side of the ship but couldn't see any other ships approaching. All of a sudden what I thought was a sea-quake, happened. I looked over the side to find...air-bubbles. "Oh, shit" I whispered.

"We must of hit a reef!" someone yelled then two huge tentacles broke the surface of the water.

"Not a reef" I murmured.

_Chapter Thirty Nine_

_I woke up with a jolt. Gasping for air I looked around, heart racing and no idea of where I was..._

I ran away from the side. I was not afraid of the Kraken, though it sunk my ship it was possibly the best thing that ever happened to me. It was how I met Jack. As I was thinking about this, one of the Kraken's many tentacles came down upon the ship, spitting it in half. I jumped and grabbed the bottom of a mast and began to climb up it, when I got to the top I looked down.

I saw blood, bits of rubble from the ship and the Kraken's huge, open mouth. The stench of its breath was unbearable! I took one last glance at the Kraken. "Until we meet again, beastie" then I jumped off of the mast and landed in the water. It was chilly, I looked down and saw the _Flying Dutchman_ not far off.

I swam as fast as I could toward where I thought I was last on the _Black Pearl_.

*My legs were giving out and my arms were extremely tired from swimming so much. The water was calm and the day was sunny, but that was far from what I felt inside. There was no ships in sight, no islands, no ports. Nothing. Just open sea, "why in hell is Singapore so far away?"

I growled to myself, spitting sea water out of my mouth. Soon, I felt a tug on my foot, I looked underneath me but no one was there. The tug became a pull and it was hard to keep my head above water. It was pulling me toward what I figured was the west. Eventually, after minutes of struggling not to tread water, my legs stopped kicking and my arms stopped flailing.

I sunk, I gave out a scream which turned into nothing but air bubbles. Unnoticed by the now churning sea. My lungs felt like they were going to burst, I was only a few feet below the surface, but something was pulling me, with some remaining strength I made one last effort to free myself, but it ended up as a failure, just a splash on the water. Soon my eyes shut and I ultimately gave up...

*I woke up with a jolt. Gasping for air, I looked around, heart racing and no idea of were I was. I was laying on a flowery table in what looked to be a small hut filled with flowers and sweet grasses. Still breathing heavily, I swung my feet off the table and tried to stand, but ended up falling on my rump. I looked around even more at the small hut, it had a tiny window which let in much sunlight, a small cage in the far left corner holding a colorful parrot, this table in the middle of it, a curtain that protected the doorway and a shrine of some sort, with a dirt floor.

Someone entered the hut. The person was a female, she was tall, wearing a red, tattered dress, she was black, and had long, blond hair with friendly hazel eyes. She looked about the same age as me. We stared at each other in silence for a moment. I was afraid she didn't speak the same language I did.

Then she smiled "you are okay?" she asked, I nodded with an half open mouth "then let us rejoice!" she yelled her voice was a bit deeper than a normal woman's but she was friendly all the same. She helped me up and yelled something in another language, but when she moved the curtain...that's what really surprised me...


	16. Chapters Forty, One, and Two

_Chapter Forty_

_"The Kraken!" She shrieked and did a funny dance.._

People everywhere! I almost got my head taken off by two men carrying water bowls on a long pole. Children were putting up some type of stone wall and I stopped to watch, but the woman that came and got me out of the hut grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her. I was looking behind me at the sight of four women washing and hanging clothing when we came to a sudden halt. "Whoa!"

I yelled as I tried to balance myself from the short-stop, a man herding goats walked in front of us and thanked us in a different language. She answered. "By the way" I said struggling to keep pace with her "what's your name?" I asked catching up with her.

"Shinaiqua" she replied, quickly looking both ways and crossing what looked like a muddy street. "it means flower" she clarified, I nodded in understanding, and ran behind her as a cart full of watermelons wheeled dangerously close to my backside. I turned around from making sure the cart didn't take anything off and saw a giant brownish-yellow structure, It was covered in ivy, it had what looked like a giant steeple on the top and a grand door. The blocks of the building went inside each row, like the pyramids. Except, behind this structure was a jungle, and before I knew it I was being pulled inside.

What once was a sunny day was starting to turn sour, dark clouds started swirling in the sky indicating a storm wasn't far off. Shinaiqua was pulling me in the structure by my arm, when we entered it seemed that there was a type of festival going on. Laughter, games, strange types of food, and dancing. Almost all the women were wearing what Shinaiqua was, colorful dresses, the men wore some type of colorful suit. The couples dancing were doing some type of dance they called "the elephant dance" we walked right through the dancing people and straight to another woman.

She had black hair and green eyes, also black and around the same height as I was. She wore a brown dress with red and purple squares sewn into it. She looked at me as if she had seen something disgusting. I admit I probably don't look the best but I just spent hours swimming then, fell on my butt, give me a break! Shinaiqua started talking to the woman in the same language that they all had. "You're not from here" the new woman said.

"Obviously" I said, it came out a little harsher than I expected, getting stabbed in the stomach gets me cranky! She looked at me, head to toe.

"Pirate" she mumbled and I flashed a smile.

"We found her floating in the ocean and the wigama said we could save her" Shinaiqua said quickly(Wigama= Witch doctor).

"You escaped death...many times" the new woman whispered to me.

"I guess I'm just lucky, mate!" I said with a smile.

*We returned to the hut I woke up in after we got the new woman. The town wasn't as busy as before because it was almost night-time the sky appeared as if it was ready to rain. "You already know my name" Shinaiqua said "but this is-"

"I can introduce myself!" The new woman snapped "I'm Watamicia, It means power in resources" she explained, glaring at me.

"What's your name?" Shinaiqua asked cheerfully.

"Captain Brittney Turner" I said with a half smile.

"What ship did you Captain?" Shinaiqua asked, I sighed.

"The first..._The Bloody Rose_...the second. I co-captained the_ Black Pearl_ with Jack Sparrow" I murmured.

"Why were you in the water?" The new woman asked.

"The Kraken attacked the ship I was on" I growled, memories of that horrible monster floating to my mind's eye.

"The Kraken!" she shrieked and did a funny dance.

"Oh, calm yourself Watamicia! You're on land, remember?" Shinaiqua snarled. "Wait, you said Jack Sparrow right?" Shinaiqua asked interrupting Watamicia's dance.

"Yeah...why?" I asked. Next thing I knew found myself being tied to a pole and placed over a stack of wood. "What in the bloody hell is going on?" I screamed.

_Chapter Forty One_

_I hope they don't have boats I thought,_

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" I screamed again as people danced around me. I was tied to a pole over a growing pile of wood.

"Jack Sparrow betrayed this tribe...over nothing...a myth of a sword that grants ultimate power...turns out, there was no such thing...he took all our ale, rum, and treasures" Shinaiqua growled.

"That sounds about like Jack" I murmured to myself as I looked down at the wood and tried to think of a way out of this.

"So, this tribe has vowed to kill anyone and everyone in contact with the dreaded pirate, especially co-captains" she snarled then spat on the ground close to me.

"And my parents say I can carry a grudge" I said with a snicker, then a skinny female emerged from a hut and they all got on one knee, I think she was the princess. She had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, she was black, she wore a long purple cape with a light blue skirt and a lime green shirt with curly toe shoes, her hair was in a side pony-tail, and she had a no funny business look on her face. Soon after her came a small child wearing a sunny-yellow dress, with blonde hair and green eyes, she was clutching a fabric doll close to her chest. The taller woman told the child something in a different language, then the child scurried off to my right side.

"Pirate" the princess growled, then she looked at Shinaiqua, stood stiff for a moment, then slowly and cautiously turned back towards me. Now the princess looked frightened. I was confused, so I smiled at her. Then I noticed she was looking at my left arm, _The pirate lord mark! _I thought _she's afraid of me because I'm a pirate lord!_

I realized I still had my cutlass with me, and gave an wicked grin. I tapped my holster and felt a jolt inside of it, I pulled it toward the rope and gave a motion for it not to make any noise. As my cutlass worked through the rope, the princess stared at my wrist as if she was in a trance. "Is she ok?" I asked, Shinaiqua glared at me but walked in front of the princess and waved her hand.

"Princess Quanisha are you alright?" Shinaiqua asked concerningly.

"Yes, yes! I'm fine" the princess growled, still starring at my wrist. A few quiet moments later I heard my cutlass cut through the last rope, I had to hold onto the pole to make it look like I was still tied. Everyone that had been in the circle was now standing by the princess, trying to figure out what the hell she was looking at. I figured I needed a distraction so I tapped my cutlass and pointed upward, naturally doing as I say, it shot out and up into the air, changing different colors, giving me a chance to escape.

I quickly swung to the left and ran in the direction of the sea. By the time my sword plummeted back towards me they had no idea of what trickery I had used on them. But, soon afterward, through my huffing I could hear the wild screams of the tribe as they came after me. Now I was out of ideas. Then, I remembered my cutlass can fly since it has the stone of Rasputin in it!

I smiled as I ran, then I looked down and tripped, thankfully I did, because I was going to run right off the edge of a cliff! As I looked over I could see the beach not even a mile away from where I was laying! But the plummet down to the ground would surely kill me...I gave a smile and turned around to find the entire tribe to find that they wore war paint and carried arrows. I gave a sly smile and repeated one of Jack's most famous lines. "Alas my...well I wouldn't call you friends but, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Brittney Turner!"

Then I fell backwards...grabbing onto my cutlass as I plummeted down to the beach, "just get me the hell out of here!" I yelled at it as we dodged arrows from the furious tribe. _I hope they don't have boats _I thought, the thing I forgot to mention to my cutlass was for it_ not_ to bring me to a port.

_Chapter Forty Two_

_"You're not making any sense at all mate" I said _

The smell of rum and sweat heavily coated the air, torches lit the streets and brawls broke out every few minutes. Yep, I'm in Tortuga.

*As I wandered the streets of Tortuga I noticed that the boats were left unattended. _I do need a ship _I thought _but, then I need a crew_ I thought then sighed and walked into a crowded bar. Men were drinking and laughing, between a few men a fight broke out, but no one noticed, fights here were as common here as a guard in a castle. I sighed and sat at the bar, "hey that was m-" a man started to confront me about a seat, but when I looked up at him his tone grew small and he shrunk away with his friend.

"Now, what is a charming young woman such as yourself doing in a horrible place like this?" Someone asked, I smiled and glanced up to find a smiling Captain Ching. "Ching!" I yelled and threw my arms around him "how did you escape Jones?" I asked as I freed him from my arms.

"I swam" he said with a smile, I looked down to find that he was soaked from head to foot. "But, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Jack on the _Black Pearl_?" he asked, I sighed...my Jack...

"Here's the long-short of it, we got caught in a hurricane with the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ and _The Cequntuara_, they both attacked at the same time, Blackbeard came to the _Black Pearl_ and stabbed me, then I blacked out. I woke up on my parents' ship which got attacked by the Kraken, then I was almost drowned by a current, I woke up in a hut, then, once I told them I co-captained the_ Black Pearl_ they tied me to a pole over a fire. I distracted them with my cutlass, and my cutlass flew me all the way here." I explained with a sarcastic smile, Ching's eyes bulged and he laughed.

"Well, you've had a ride that a normal pirate usually gets in ten years" Ching said with a small smile as he sipped on a brown drink. "Unless you're Captain Jack Sparrow, of course" he added "So, what are ye going 't do?" he asked, sitting down on a stool next to me.

"I plan to get a crew and steal a ship" I said with a smile as I sipped rum from a large, cold glass.

*Ching set up a table with a book that people wrote their names in if they wanted to be part of my crew. Ching manned that while I went to the docks and looked for a suitable ship. "No...no...no...no" I said as I went down the line "no...oh, hell no...no...no...n-yes!" I cried as I finally found the ship I was looking for. It had gray sails and a black hull with the name _The Purple Gun _written on the back "The Purple Gun" I read "good enough for me!"

I ran back to the bar where Captain Ching was waiting. "Pirates couldn't sign up fast enough!" he said to me "they all want to sail under a Pirate Lord...especially a female Pirate Lord!" Ching said with a wink, I rolled my eyes as my new crew followed us out of the bar and to the docks.

"Do you want to come along?" I asked Ching before we headed out to sea.

"No, I think I'll stay here and enjoy the rum and ladies before I face again" he said with a crooked grin. I nodded understandingly and stepped back onto my new ship.

"Where are we headed, Captain?" Someone asked.

"Singapore" I answered with a smile.

"What exactly are we looking for Cap'in?" another one of my crew asked.

"The chest of Davy Jones" I said with a smile as I unfurled a scroll that had the picture of the key to the chest of Davy Jones. When the other Pirate Lords and I were going to raise Calypso we stopped at the magic shop and the owner had that scroll on display. I thought we might need it later so I swiped it. I was also going by the pirate "guidelines" take what you can and give nothing back.

"Excuse me for questioning, Cap'in but what exactly are we looking for again?" one of my crew asked coming up to me. He had a short beard and one hazel eye and one green eye with holes in his smile where teeth should be.

"Ah!" I said and showed him and the rest of the crew the scroll.

"A key?" one of them asked, I smiled.

"Yes! and gentlemen, what do keys do?" I asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Unlock things?" one of them asked.

"Yes!" I cried.

"So we're looking for whatever this key unlocks?" the cabin boy asked.

"No...lf we don't have the key, we can't open whatever we don't have that it unlocks, so, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first finding the key one uses?" I asked, rolling back up the scroll and placing it in my coat pocket.

"So, we're looking for the key?" the cabin boy asked. I sighed.

"You're not making any sense at all, mate" I said "any more questions?" I asked "Come on, then! Snap to it! Make sail, you know the drill...come on...oy! Oy!"

I cried as they parted the way to my quarters. "Ah, captain again" I said with a smile as I put down the scroll of the key on the table.


	17. Chapters Forty Three, Four, and Five

_Chapter Forty Three_

_"Get up you stinking bilge rats!" I yelled and many of them fell out of their hammocks. _

"Where are we?" I asked my first mate, I figured out my first mate is a man named Cotton, he had a parrot always on his shoulder, I liked that. "Where are we?" I asked again growing more impatient with him. Then, the cabin boy came up to me.

"He's a deaf, Captain, he trained the parrot to talk for him" explained the cabin boy, I nodded my thanks.

"Oh, well, uh Cotton's parrot...same question" I said, looking over a the strange bird.

"Hard to starboard...brack! Hard to starboard!" the parrot squawked.

"We think that means ;almost there'" reported the cabin boy, I smiled at the good news. As I looked over the horizon I saw a _East Indian Trading Company_ vessel.

"Finally...some fun" I said with a crooked smile, then turned to find blank stares from my crew. "To your battle stations you lazy dogs!" I yelled and everyone began scrambling to fulfill my order. Once they got close enough we raised my flag. "Fire!" I yelled and cannons sounded...music to my ears.

*As the fight raged I saw that on the _East Indian Trading Company_ vessel was a familiar face. Maldoff. One of my parents' guards that tried to raid the 'Argg!' He was trying to come onto _The Purple Gun_ which I will soon rename as _The Bloody Rose_ in honor of my first ship. But, he never made it to my ship, there was too much cannon fire. I was looking to destroy his ship, _The Endeavor_, but he wasn't looking to destroy my ship.

I only heard a few cannon fires from his ship. Then, his ship stopped moving, but _The Purple Gun_ kept sailing on. I looked back at his ship and the main mast had fallen down. I smiled _they can't track us, at least until after they make port, _I thought, my crew started cheering.

*It was night. I was in my quarters staring at a map and trying to calculate how many days it would take until we hit Singapore. So far I had counted two days, then, I heard an unusual noise from the deck, so, I walked outside and saw lights, hundreds of them! One of them got closer and closer and ever more closer until it hit my leg and caught it on fire! I gave out a yell and ran down to my sleeping crew.

"Get up you stinking bilge rats!" I yelled and many of them fell out of their hammocks. "Hands to blazes now!" I yelled running through the room back up to the deck. All of the crew was on the deck and staring dumbly at the strange lights.

Then, the lights blinked out of existence, like they never were there! "What in the bloody hell?" I asked and went to the port side.

"Maybe it was Davy Jones" one of my crew suggested.

"No, Davy wouldn't play games like this...he would just send the kraken on us" I explained, then where the lights originally were, now the silhouette of a port stood, with a sign that said _"Pirates Be Warned"_ and dead pirates hanging from it, I couldn't even take off my hat I was in awe.

"How did we get here so fast Cap'n?" the cabin boy asked, shaking.

"Damned if I know" I replied staring directly at the port of Singapore.

_Chapter Forty Four_

_"Have you ever heard of someone named Captain Brittney Turner?" I asked _

I watched off the bow as we neared the port of Singapore. "Um Cap'n?...who's steering the ship?" the cabin boy asked, I became stiff and turned to find that the wheel was spinning by itself! I ran to the wheel and tried to take control of it.

But, it spun as it pleased.

As I wrestled with the wheel my crew became more and more anxious, "captain" the cabin boy said, fear taking over his voice, we were nearing the port and the wheel was turning every which way, finally, little of the wheel turned my way but then shot straight back left. The force was too much for me, my grip loosened and it flung me over the wheel, my back hit the deck and I got the wind knocked out of me. "Captain!" the cabin boy yelled and rushed over to me.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I growled getting up, but my standing was short lasted. I fell right back down on my rump when the ship hit the port. "Tie 'er up!"

"What are we going to do now Cap'n?" the gunner asked after _The Purple Gun_ was tied into port.

"What we are going to do is...I want all of you slimy no-helps to look for any Pirate lord's ship and/or the _Black Pearl_...savvy?" I said and they all started laughing "that was an order" I snarled, they all stopped laughing and got to work. As I left _The Purple Gun_ I started thinking of where to look to find everyone else. A Bar? Possibly, so I started there I went into this bar called _Your Last Drink _"hate to know what happened to the owner" I whispered as I walked inside, It wasn't as bad as Tortuga, the smell of rum still heavily coated the air but brawls didn't break out as often.

I went to the barmaid. "Have you seen Captain Jack Sparrow?" I asked, leaning on the bar and drinking a shot.

"Ah, lass, you just missed 'em" she replied, giving me a sad smile.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Somethin' 'bout meeting Calypso at half mast...but what can you believe? He was drunk as a pig, served him eight drinks, I did" she said with a giggle, I nodded my thanks. _Meeting Calypso_ at_ half mast? _I thought _what the hell is that supposed to mean?_ I asked myself as I headed out of the bar, I started looking around and sighed, I then decided to meander a bit.

Shops and pirate friendly restaurants lined the street. I finally came upon a magic shop, I decided to stop in. Once I entered, the shop owner was completely fine until he got a good look at me. It was like he saw a ghost. He turned pale and I thought his hazel eyes were going to turn gray.

"Are you alright?" I asked with genuine concern for the man.

"Get out of here, you demon!" he yelled throwing inanimate objects at me.

"I'm not a demon! I'm a pirate!" I shouted back.

"Same difference!" he yelled and hid under the counter.

"So much for pirate hospitality" I grumbled, fixing my hat and walking out of the shop. By the moon I guessed it was around midnight, only pirates remained on the streets. A group of male pirates stared at me as I walked down the street and back toward the port.

"Hey, lass!" one of them yelled but I ignored him "I said 'hey lass!'" he yelled again. He was Irish, I just rolled my eyes and continued to walk, they came over to me and blocked the street ahead.

"What?" I spat, not in the mood to be annoyed.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out at this hour?" he asked me, leaning against a building with his arms folded.

"To my ship, now move" I growled, one hundred percent ready to go to sleep.

"Little demanding aren't we?" He said, touching my cheek, I slapped his hand away.

"Move or I'll move you"

"Oh you think you can order me around?" he asked very cockily, I pulled out my sword, It glistened in the dim light. The man clapped and began laughing.

"Ah, the lass is a pirate!" he said with a smile "tell me, dearie, who do you _sail_ for?" he asked, I cringed, this man thought I was a prostitute.

"Have you ever heard of someone named Captain Brittney Turner?"

"Of course I've heard of her! Who hasn't?" He continued laughing and sighed, then I stepped back into the light and their mouths dropped.

"Have a savvy night" I said and they parted as I put my sword away and walked between them. _Meeting Claypso at half mast _I thought then, I tripped and looked up to find an old sword shop called _Half Mast_...damn, I'm good!

_Chapter Forty Five_

_"They mustn't find the chest" it made me jump back a little_

I smiled as I stared up at the building named _The Half Mast, _as I started walking toward it I got a feeling in my gut that I shouldn't go in. But, ignoring the feeling with my determination to find Jack, I slightly turned the knob and silently crept in. .As I walked in the smell of burnt paper filled the air, there was a long hallway leading into a room with flickering candle light. I heard faint whispering so I kept my breathing as silent as possible and advanced to the corner. When I was half way to the corner someone shouted "No, they mustn't find the chest!"

It made me jump back a little.

Despite the danger of getting caught my feet seemed to have a mind of their own and slowly edged forward until I was upon the corner. I peeked around the corner and saw two men, one was sitting in a chair, he looked like Maldoff. It was Maldoff! The other one was leaning on a dinning table, by his body language he seemed frustrated. He had a black and gold coat on with brown pants and black buckled shoes.

They both were from the Royal Navy, more specifically the _East Indian Trading Company_. "They mustn't find the chest...If the Brethren Court find the chest they will kill Jones and that will be a problem" the frustrated one said.

"How so?" Maldoff asked, leaning back in the chair he sat in.

"If the Brethren Court get a hold of the heart they'll kill Jones and nothing will hold them back from completely destroying the _East Indian Trading Company_" He explained.

"What about Blackbeard?" Maldoff asked

"He'll probably be right along with the Brethren Court...he hates the Royal Navy and he will use that against us" the frustrated one said.

"Ah, yes, Augustine, but I have full confidence that we will get that chest...just, not with you" Maldoff said then stuck his sword straight though Augustine's heart.

*I watched in shock as Augustine fell to the floor, gasping, blood was pouring out of his mouth. Soon he became pale and stopped breathing "now we shall get the chest without any traitors...shall we General Augustine?" Maldoff said with a smile as he wiped the blood off of his cutlass. Something inside me exploded as I looked down at the dead 'Augustine' which wasn't his name at all, it was Nathen..my parents favorite guard...he always treated me with respect. "Now, Augustine, we both know that it wasn't right for you to help the pirates' escape, so why did you do it, hum?"

Maldoff asked turning the opposite direction of where I was hidden, I sighed and walked out from behind the corner.

"You know you're talking to a corpse, right?" I asked and he dropped his sword at the sound of my voice.

"Princess?" he asked turning in disbelief "you're supposed to be dead" he said with wide eyes.

"Things aren't as they seem, mate" I said letting my sleeve fall, revealing my Pirate Lord mark, then I held my pistol up "now, where's Captain Jack Sparrow?"

*I flung the door open as I ran for the port, with Maldoff's words ringing in my ears "Augustine told him to run away from here... from what I heard he was taking the _Black Pearl_ to another port" Its not like I believed Maldoff, but it's the closest thing I have to a lead. As I rounded the corner I saw a boat start to pull out of port.

"Oh, no!" I whispered, breathing heavily, and ran even faster, but I got there too late. The boat was already too far gone, I felt empty. My legs wouldn't allow me to go after him, I could only stand there and look out at the farthing boat. "Damn" I growled, tears threatening to fall from my eyes, I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath.

Soon the silhouette of the boat faded and the lights I saw before were fastly approaching, I looked up to find them all swirling around me, like they were dancing in joy. I turned to the left to go back to my ship when all of a sudden I heard someone begin to speak to me. "Why ya so down? You look like someone you love just sailed away from ya and that was your last chance at 'em"

"Maybe it...maybe it was" I whispered, a tear falling from my eye. The lights vanished and I looked over to the person standing next to me, I couldn't believe it! I screamed in delight.


	18. Chapters Forty Six, Seven, and Eight

_Chapter Six_

_* my name is Brittney Turner and I am a very lucky Pirate_

__ I was sitting down on the stairs up to the stern when Jack came out of the bedroom and walked up to me. "What happend?" he asked concerningly, leaning on the banister.

"Nothing" I answered, then Kayla came out and her eyes flashed. She said something to Jack in Italian, I think, then, he answered and they both looked at me. Kayla started to sing a old sea shanty.

_"I have one bottle of rum and a girl, a pretty, pretty girl but I lost all my rum but now have a girl by __**his **__side"_ she sang, changing the words my to his. I blushed a deep red as Jack started to sing along to it. Then Jack pulled me to my feet and started dancing with me! I looked over at Kayla and mouthed "what in the hell did you say to him?" she shrugged in answer.

"Come now, darling, surely you know how to dance" Said Jack, his hands around my waist, and my hands interlocked around his neck, I was so nervous.

"Well, not very good, but, I can dance a little" I said, he twirled me then someone yelled.

"Captain!" and we both looked up. "we are followed!" he yelled again, Jack let me go and grabbed a telescope, he turned to me again.

"Recognize anyone?" he asked I said nothing. It was my parents. They waved to me and I glared at them whilst when Jack waved they pointed their guns at him. Seeing the threat I pushed jack down and the bullets flew past us.

"Should we outrun them?" Jack asked, hurriedly.

"No, it's time I had a talk with them" I growled "slow it down!" I yelled to the crew member at the wheel.

"But...Brittney!" Charlotte yelled urgently.

"It's 'Captain' to you!" I barked at her "we haven't time to doddle! Gunmen at your stations, get ready for battle if needed! Hurry! Raise the bloody colours!"

I yelled and when we had finished "stop!" I barked "let them catch us" I said softer this time. When they pulled up beside us they looked sad.

"B-Brittney" My mother cried, tears streaming down her snow white cheeks.

"Jack" My father snarled "we saw you dancing with _my_ daughter" my father said to Jack and Jack just smiled.

"Brittney please come home!" My mother begged, wiping her nose with a handkerchief.

"Elizabeth is that_ really_ you?" Jack asked and my mother stood straighter.

"Is this what you really want for yourself?" My father asked disgustingly.

"Of course" I growled, appalled that they would think I would want a different life.

"When we were pirates, we tried to get out of it as fast as we could" My mother said "why do you enjoy it?" she asked, dabbing her eye with the same handkerchief.

"It's better then living in a bloody castle with tight dresses on" I growled "in fact I wish I could have started out as a pirate" I added for good measure.

"She has it in her blood" Jack added in "natural born captain" he said with a smile and a wink to me.

"Brittney, please" my mother said "come with us" she said tears continuing to stream down her soft cheeks.

"Mother, you're wasting your breath...you have no chance in hell with me" I said with a crooked smile.

"It's all your fault, you blasted bastard!" My mother screeched at Jack.

"No, it's not!" I yelled, defending Jack.

"He poisoned your mind!" My mother yelled again, sobbing bitterly.

"He saved me from the Kraken!" I yelled and then everyone got quiet "and besides I wanted to become a pirate before I met him" Charlotte then came out with Kayla.

"Charlotte...Kayla...damn, how many more people did you suck into this?" My father snarled.

"Look, you found me, yay for you...I'll send you a postcard if I die" I said sassily.

"So, that's how your going to solve this, by running away?" my father asked, blind with rage.

"Actually, I think she is boating away" Jack critiqued.

"Shut up, Jack!" my mother snapped, sniffling.

"It's Captain Jack to you" he said and our ship seemed to fly away, leaving my parents and my past behind, thankfully.

"Are you mad?" Charlotte cried, giving me a 'really?' look.

"Thank goodness that I am, because without me being mad that might have never worked" I said with a sideways smile then trudged into Jack and my quarters.

_Chapter Seven_

_*I am Brittney Turner and I am a pirate aboard the Black Pearl_

I stayed inside our quarters for hours until Charlotte came in and shut the door behind her. She sat next to me on the bed silently before she gripped my hand. "Kayla said your mind was troubled.." she said sighing "by a number of reasons" she said softer and I grunted in reply. "Hard seeing them again huh?" she asked and I nodded my head.

"Yes" I answered, then she stood up.

"Jack told me to tell you we're half way to mermaid waters so...come out with a gun" she grinned. I gave a half-hearted smile in return "why aren't you talking?" she asked, surprisingly. Placing her hands on her hips.

"My throat hurts from yelling so much" I laughed then the ship seemed to have a sea-quake. I ran out to find that we were being followed by the Spanish.

"Oh, bloody foreigners" Crepsley growled, steering the boat away from the Spanish. The quake happened again.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, attempting to shift with the boat.

"Cannons!" Someone yelled "we're being hit!" I nodded my thanks and just as I started walking below deck we got hit again and I fell down the stairs (yes we have three sets of stairs on the boat).

"Captain!" Gibbs yelled and helped me to my feet.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" I growled "I want you to ready this ship for battle or if we are in no stage get us the hell out of here and into Mermaid Waters" I whispered so only he and I could hear.

"Yes, Captain!" he said and started yelling out orders (you have to get through Mermaid Waters to get to Stranger Tides), I walked back up to the top deck to see the Spaniards boarding our ship. I took out my sword, and they all laughed at me. "Really?" I said with a smile and I heard Charlotte giggle.

I tore through those Spaniards like they were a flock of flamingos and I was the cheetah. I was killing all of them I saw. Once, I was cornered and had to run up the stairs, everyone was looking at me, including Jack. I got a little nervous, but I kept fighting. Then a rope grabbed me and pulled me up to the sails.

The Spaniards soon followed. I felt all eyes watching me. A Spaniard took a swipe at my feet but I jumped and almost lost my balance. Our swords continued to clash for minutes until he tried to stick me in the stomach but, I did a split, pushed myself up with my upper body and took his sword with my feet. I threw it in the air and caught it with my hands.

I stood up to my full height, his sword, and mine, in hand. He looked at me for mercy and started pleading in Spanish (so I assumed). "I'm sorry, I have no idea what your saying so I'm just going to kill you, now" I smiled and with one swipe, cut his head off. I looked down at the wonderstruck crews and Captain, then said "that's why I'm Captain" I grabbed a rope and swung down, leaving the corpse of the Spaniard to rot and wither away. Also maybe to be lunch for the sea-gulls.

The boats where long gone when I came down. They had also seen the end of the fight and wanted nothing to do with us pirates. I got pats on the back as I made my way to the bow of the ship, "now now listen don't be going soft on me...get your bloody mops and scrubs and clean this damned ship up...we have to look nice for the mermaids" I said with a evil grin. They grumbled but respected my word, especially seeing the show I put on for them. Charlotte and Kayla came out of hiding with open mouths and wide eyes.

"H-h-how'd you do that?" Charlotte asked, her eyes the size of pieces of eight.

"Picked it up from watching my father so many times in practice" I answered, Kayla had a evil smirk on her face.

"It is not just us you have impressed" she whispered I looked down at my feet trying to hide my blushing.

"Aw, she's blushing!" Charlotte whispered excitedly.

"I told you you're not good a whispering" I said looking up at her with dark red cheeks. Then I glanced back over to Charlotte "I am mad" and she laughed at me. Later that day I was manning the wheel when Jack approached me.

"That was amazing" he said referring to the battle we had earlier, I just smiled at the complement.

"Well, I can't take all the credit...the rest goes to the dimwit who decided to challenge me" I said looking out on the green-blue water ahead, attempting to hide my anxiousness.

"Yes, they were pretty stupid" He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I gulped in nervousness. "So...why did you decide to join the pirates?" He asked then I looked up at him.

"L-later" I murmured "I'll tell you later" I clarified he unwrapped his arms and walked down the steps in silence. When I heard the door shut, I relaxed. My eyes started to get blurry so I gave the wheel to Gibbs, one of Jacks collages. I went to go find Kayla and clarify what I was feeling. Little did I know Jack hadn't went inside, he just shut the door to make it look like he did.

He was actually watching me. I found her at the table "Kayla-" I started.

"You are feeling love but you do not want to express it unless Jack likes you back, and believe me, he does. So, just let go and trust...I know it's hard but, you have to" she explained. I still had my mouth open but no words came out.

"Um...alrighty then" I said "but Kayla-" I began to whine.

"Like I said, it's not easy...if it was that easy everyone who ever feel in love with each other would be married and already have children...oh, and he does love you" she said with a smile. "I think it is funny how you can kill thirty enemy's easy, but, not tell one man that you love him."

"You hate the enemy and you don't have to say 'I love you' which is really hard, but it gets even harder when you see the person...because you get all nervous and choked up and you blush then you think you blew it and..." I trailed off and I put my head down on the table. "I'm babbling aren't I?" I asked my voice muffled my the table.

"Like a idiot" Kayla said evenly. "I know this is hard because you've never fell in love with anyone before, but, you have to do it...and I think the time is now" she said, I looked up to see a evil smile on her face.

"Oh no you didn't" I whispered, feeling a knot form in my gut, then, I felt hands wrap around me and pull me up and out. Jack pushed me against the wall (it was dusk and no one was on the deck).

"I see the blushing" he said with a smile, then he pushed his lips to mine, his lips were baby soft and warm. Soon I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. He pulled away for a minute and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, only to open them and see a shocked Charlotte. I grew stiff and Jack, feeling the shock that ran threw me, turned around but he didn't know what the shock in Charlotte's eyes meant.

I saw Charlotte's jaw quiver and her eyes grow watery. She dropped the basket of clothing she had been carrying and ran away from us, crying. "Charlotte!" I yelled but she kept running until she found the map room. "Charlotte, please" I said twisting the door knob only to find that it was locked.

"Charlotte" I mumbled, sadly.

"No!" she yelled to a point of where everyone could hear her "I liked him, and you knew it, but no, you had to!" she screamed, sobs breaking up her sentence.

"Charlotte" I mumbled again, my head gently hitting the door.


	19. Chapters Forty Nine, Fifty, Fifty One

_Chapter Forty Nine_

When I let out the fiery coal storm I had forgotten one thing.

My coach was wood.

So as the flaming coal flew out of the back some of it caught the coach on fire "oh, shit!" I yelled as the fire grew closer to me, I gave one more "yah!" And snap of the rains then stood up, readied myself to jump, then, jumped. For a moment everything seemed to pause. My legs were flailing in front of me trying to touch the top of Jack's coach, my arms were holding my hat on my head, and my hair was flying behind me.

Suddenly, I found myself on my back on top of the coach, I was staring up at the overcast sky, and gulping down air like no tomorrow. "Oy!" someone yelled I looked down near my feet to see Jack's head sticking out from the coach door "get in here!" He ordered, I nodded and climbed down.

"You ok, Brittney?" Kayla asked grabbing my arm as I continued to gulp down air.

"F-fine" I replied regaining my normal breathing patterns, I was sweating despite the cold temperature outside, "lovely show you put on back there, Jack" I said with a grin as he shut the door.

"Oh, the judge? Couldn't have done it without the ginnie pig, love" Jack said with a wink, then punched Gibbs in the shoulder gently "so I heard ye has a ship?" he asked sadly, I nodded half heartedly. "I'm guessing you want your crew back, huh?" he asked

"That would be nice" I said. We all smiled in silence until one of the guards shot at us. Jack grabbed me and pushed me down as several bullets whizzed past my head. "We need to, at least, make it to the docks...then, we follow my ship" I whispered to Jack, his reply was a nod and a stroking of my hair. "We trade crews at another dock...hopefully more pirate friendly than this one" I added with a sigh.

More bullets fired past the top of our heads, finally, in my mind, I said _screw it,_ got out my pistol and started returning fire. From what I could make out, I had shot one of the three guards, he fell off of his horse. His horse stopped, forcing the guard behind the guard I shot to stop short, his curses got lost somewhere in the sound of gunfire. "Two down, one to go" I growled to myself, just as I was about to shoot the last guard someone else shot him three times in the chest. I looked over to find that Kayla had stolen Gibbs's gun, I laughed at her and stuck my gun back in its holster.

"So, this is your ship?" Jack asked. We had made it to the docks and they took the liberty of looking over my new ship for me.

"Yes" I answered "stole her from a man in Tortuga" I added proudly, Jack smiled.

"Really?" He asked with a look of surprise on his face, he wrapped his arm around my waist and sighed proudly.

"She looks just like the_ 'Pearl!_" Gibbs cried, examining the sails.

"Master Gibbs, I think that's why she stole her" Jack said, Gibbs had the look of realization on his face. Which made me giggle.

"So, the _'Pearl_ follows my ship to a safer port around here...savvy?" I asked, looking up to Jack.

"Savvy enough for me!" Gibbs said excitedly "oh! How about you Captain?" he asked Jack, Jack smiled and kissed my head.

"Perfectly savvy" Jack answered with twinkle in his eye that made a part of me melt.

*"Come on, come on! Get over there ya slimy cockroaches!" Kayla yelled at my old crew, I smiled.

"Never a dull moment with her around" I said, Jack and Gibbs both chuckled.

_Chapter Fifty_

"Find a port that has a good pirate tolerance and high vegetation" I said and my crew looked at me like I was speaking a different language. "Find a port that likes pirates and has a lot of plants!" I yelled dumbing it down for them.

"Aye, captain!" they yelled and scurried off to their stations, soon we came across a port with many palm trees and ivory crawling up, down, and around the dock. Not to mention some of the ships.

"There!" I yelled pointing to the dock, I called the cabin boy. "Signal to the _Black Pearl _that there's a port and we're going in" I told him. He ran off to the stern and got Jack's attention. I went up to the wheel and watched as we closed into the dock.

When the _Black Pearl_ also made it into the dock Jack yelled to me. "Brittney, get your crew back, they might commit mutiny on me!" I knew Jack was kidding, they would never commit mutiny on him. So I thought. Years ago it was said that Jack's crew marooned him on El La Cruses, with only a pistol that had one shot.

They said that Jack got off the island by tying two sea turtles together with human hair (his back...try to have that image in your head..) and rode them all the way to safety. Now, a lot of people believe that story, even I do, but my parents said that they knew it was a lie. I didn't believe my parents very often, almost never, once I think about it. If Jack did do that he's the MacGyver of pirates. If he didn't...he's a liar, or it was a- "Captain!"

"Creep!" I yelled back with a welcoming smile "welcome back to me crew!" I shouted with excitement.

"Ah, it's nice to be back! And I see you have a ship!" he said in surprise, Creep really didn't want to commit mutiny upon me, but I told him he should that is if the rest of the crew goes along with it. You see, any crew member that rejects to mutiny upon the Captain, the rest of the crew will maroon that crew member and the Captain with only a pistol with one bullet.

"So, how's Charlotte?" I asked not caring if she was good or got eaten by the Kraken.

"She's been...strange around Jack since you haven't been here" Creep said, my anger was sparked.

"How so?"

"She told me she's had...stirrings...strange feelings...strange dreams...all around strange" Creep finished.

"And what are these...strange dreams and feelings?" I growled, I clenched my teeth so tightly I thought they were going to break any second. Creep just raised one eyebrow at me then gave a half worried smile.

"You know exactly what I mean by...strange." Hatred and anger filled my eyes, my fingers curled into fists I clenched my hands so hard my nails dug into my skin and drew blood. "Uh, Captain..." Creep said I looked up at him. He pointed towards the_ Black Pearl_, my sword was a dark, blood red color and was flying straight for Charlotte!

"Bugger!" I yelled and ran across the dock, Charlotte saw it coming, she screamed and headed for below deck. My sword followed her the entire way, Jack was looking at us like we were insane. Then Charlotte came screaming and running back up on deck, I jumped behind her and grabbed the hilt of the sword, Charlotte turned around but was too scared to move. I was using all my muscle power to pull my sword back, but it wasn't enough, it shot into the air, taking me with it!

Now it turned a whitish color. I looked down and all the pirates looked like tiny ants. "For once can you _not_ make a scene?" I growled at my sword, it froze and took a smooth trip back to the dock.

"What in the hell did that _thing_ just do?" Charlotte screamed, she was as white as a sheet and I could actually see the whites in her eyes.

"Tried to kill you...nice to have you back on the crew, Charlotte" I said with a fabricated smile, Charlotte gave an exasperated sigh. Let the fighting begin...

_Chapter Fifty One_

Charlotte tripped as we walked through the forest. "Watch out" I giggled "those roots are tricky little buggers" I added sarcastically as I helped her up. We went looking for the chest almost directly after we got my crew in order. Which I thought was a bad idea, on this side of Singapore it's supposed to be cold, but we were wrong. It felt like an oven. The trees gave little shade and we had little to no wind.

"Yeah, yeah" Charlotte growled back handing sweat off of her forehead. I just adjusted my hat. "So are we even close?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't know but my compass points...that away" Jack said pointing toward the west "no, that way" he said pointing east "no" then he pointed north. He looked up, shook his compass, looked down, sighed, then handed it to me "you try" he growled. I closed my eyes and sighed then opened the compass, at first it went crazy spinning round and round until it pointed north. I gave a smile and followed the needle. Soon, the shade of the forest turned into a beach!

The wind felt so refreshing! The compass lead me to the top of a small sand dune, then, it had a crazy fit. So, I set it down on the sand, it pointed towards Jack, who was talking to Gibbs. I sighed and stared down at the thing. Jack, seeing my frustration came over "we're standing on it!" Jack cried.

"What?" I asked

"You heard me, come on" Jack said pulling me off the dune with him. He gave an arm motion, and Ragetti and Pintel came over with shovels and started to dig.

*Half an hour later Pintel hit something, hard. "Oy! I think we've hit somethin'!" he yelled to the rest of us. We all ran over as they lifted a huge chest out of the sand. I fell to my knees and smiled. My happiness was short lived as I saw a key hole.

"The key!" I yelled "damn, how could I be so stupid!" I growled at myself, Jack stood beside me.

"What?" Jack asked, gently touching my shoulder.

"The key" I said in defeat "we needed the key to open the chest...we don't have the key so we can't open the chest!" I growled, slapping the chest with the palm of my hand.

"On the contrary" someone said from behind me, I slowly turned and smiled.

"Ah, Ching! Nice to see you again, mate!" Jack yelled walking closer to Ching.

"What do you mean...'on the contrary'?" I asked standing up from the chest. Then, Ching gave an evil smile.

"While I was on the _Flying Dutchman_ I managed to swipe...this" Ching said showing off the key to open the chest of Davy Jones. My eyes enlarged and I ran over to he and Jack, hugging Jack tightly.

"Open it, now!" Someone yelled frantically. I looked behind Ching to see who it was, It was the other five Pirate Lords! "Don't look so happy! We brought friends!" Pirate Lord Ammand yelled, and running behind the Pirate Lords was a crew I recognized.

"Blackbeard" I said as I reached for my cutlass.


	20. Chapters Fifty Two, Three, and Four

_Chapter Fifty Two_

"Grab the chest!" I yelled backing up, hand still on my cutlass. Regetti and Pintel swiped the chest and started to run for the woods. Blackbeard's crew was hooting and hollering as they set foot on the beach. I took out my cutlass but they started to laugh, "what?"

I noticed I was the only one on the beach (besides Blackbeard's crew). Jack and company had ran, I gave an asinine smile, then, turned and ran for my life. Blackbeard's crew not far behind. I was running aimlessly in the woods with no direction, just the incentive to not be killed. I could have normally taken them on, but Blackbeard had more men that usual.

Which, frightened me.

I kept running until the other side of the forest let out onto another beach. I sighed. _No cover here_ I thought. Then, I heard a huge splash in the ocean, I turned my head to find the _Flying Dutchman_ making a appearance, coming gracefully out of the water. Almost looked like she was flying.

"Oh shit" I whispered as the_ 'Dutchman's_ crew jumped off of the ship and headed towards the shore. I had been oblivious to Blackbeard's crew catching up with me, I did a double take and thought _how am I gonna get out of this one? But, the Dutchman shouldn't be after me, I mean, I don't have the chest or the key, they shouldn't be after me...they shouldn't. _I was in a daze, running in any direction to get me off of that beach. I was awoken from this daze when a sword came inches from my face, sticking in a tree right next to me.

_Jack and crew can't be too far off, they would need places to hide _I thought. **Or they can be back on the ship **a voice from the back of my mind said "what?" I asked aloud, t**hey could have been back on the ship by now, they got a head start and it's the only place to run on this side of Singapore.** The voice said "true" I breathed, I was starting to pant. Though the wind was blowing harder now, sweat was dripping down my face.

"But, I lost track of where I am so, therefor, I do not know where the ship is" I whispered to the voice. This time the voice didn't reply. "I'm delirious" I said to myself with a silent giggle. I ran behind a tree and hoped that they wouldn't hear my breathing.

"Where is she?" a familiar voice yelled. Blackbeard. I didn't think he would leave his ship just to come find us.

"Don't know, Cap'n, we think she might be close by" a gruff voice replied. I put my hand over my mouth to quiet my breathing. I was so close to getting caught. _What would they do with me?_ I asked myself**.**

**Use you **the voice answered. The voice sounded exactly like mine! U**se you to get to Jack and the other Pirate Lords, and of course, you are a Pirate Lord yourself, makes you of value.** The voice was slowly turning into Jack's. **You can also do things no other Pirate lass could. **

**Boosts your value up even more.** Blackbeard's feet were getting closer to me, a**nd another, you're a lass, and well, you know what pirates do with lass's right?** Blackbeard removed his sword from its holster and held it up head length. **Another, you're just like Jack, intelligent, cunning, great sense of humor, love rum, love the sea, always looking for adventure, and you both are Pirate Lords need I say more? T**he voice said, I shook my head but not very quickly, my hair might alert the pirates of where I was.

Blackbeard swung his sword inward, missing the tip of my head by a millimeter. Afterwards, I heard hoots and battle cries as the _Flying Dutchman's_ crew came out of the bushes and attacked Blackbeard's crew.

The battle for the chest is on!

_Chapter Fifty Three_

I quietly peeked around the tree, the pirates were distracted. _My time to act _I thought, I snuck away as quietly as I could, soon I was running as fast as my legs would carry me back to the _Black Pearl_ and the _Bloody Rose_. I had renamed the boat a few hours ago.

_Flashback_

_"What in the name of Davy Jones are you doing?" Brandy asked as she came around to the back of the ship. I had a spike in my hand and was carving in the new name. _

_"Changing the name" I said plainly, turning my attention back to the ship._

_"The Bloody Rose" she said with a grin._

_"I like the name" I growled changing the G to a R._

_"H-how are you even hanging there?" she asked, I turned my head and gave her a look._

_"Who am I?" I asked. She just shrugged "Captain Brittney Turner" I said insultingly. Then I turned my attention back to the ships name._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the thought. Finally, I had to stop and catch my breath, I sat on a stump, for minutes my ears were blinded by the rapid thumps of my heart and my labored breathing. Once my heart rate was back to normal and I was breathing evenly I surveyed my surroundings. Trees everywhere, sunlight shining through the leaves, soil and vines covered the ground, and a slight wind was blowing from the east. Not a port or even a path to the port in sight.

I sighed "where in the hell am I?" I asked myself hitting a fist on the stump. Then, I smiled, I had an idea..

*I clenched my eyes shut as I rocketed high above the treetops. _This better work! _I growled in my mind. I was holding onto the hilt of my sword for dear-life itself! I sighed and opened one eye, the island looked so small! I smiled as I gazed upon the port.

No one was on any of the ships.

"Damnit!" I growled, I scanned the island for life. The fight between Blackbeard's crew and the _'Dutchman's_ crew still raged, _The Flying Dutchman_ wasn't far away from the island. Davy Jones was at the helm of the ship, pacing like some impatient wolf...waiting on its pray. On the other side of the island waited the _Queen Anne's Revenge_.

To me, it looked like Blackbeard didn't want to tangle with Davy Jones, that made me giggle. Jack would easily take on Davy, and here is the 'pirate that all pirates fear' running scared! In the midst of my laughter I spotted Pintel and Regetti racing towards an old church with the chest. Not far behind were a few of Davy's crew that dispatched from the fight. Pintel looked behind him then fell into a open grave, dragging Regetti with him.

I rolled my eyes "time for me to come in" I whispered with a half smile.

_Chapter Fifty Four_

Four of them. Chasing Pintel and Regetti. Looked easy enough. I landed and ran over to where Davy Jones's crew loomed over the grave. I pulled out my sword then with the flick of my wrist four heads hit the ground, one head just fell on the ground and started talking!

"Hwineto...Hwineto! Come closer! To the sound of my voice!" *BOOM* "no, that's a tree" I rolled my eyes, grabbed Regetti's hand and pulled them both back up. All of a sudden, an arrow landed a foot away from me, I looked around my shoulder to find the rest of Davy Jones's crew rushing in through the bushes.

I screamed and started running, so did Regetti and Pintel. "Here ya go, puppet!" Pintel said and tossed me the chest.

"What?" I yelled as the two raced ahead of me "hey! That's not fair!" I added, jumping over a fallen branch. Lugging this chest I had fallen way behind the two idiots and a little too close to Davy's crew, one of the crew members cut my belt in half.

I gave an "uh oh" and raced forward. I could still see Regetti and Pintel, but, they were becoming smaller and smaller. "Damnit!" I growled, there were a series of fallen trees up ahead. _A hurricane?_

I asked myself,_ whatever _I thought. "Pintel!" I yelled, he turned and I jumped on a stump, then, jumped in the air and threw the chest as hard as I could, as I was falling back towards the earth I saw Pintel recapture the chest and run like hell itself was after him.

Which, it was.

I got up as fast as I could, which wasn't fast enough. Davy's crew had their swords drawn and was ready for a fight, I quickly pulled mine out and took on three. One looked like a hammerhead shark, the second had a puffer fish for half of his face and the third had a ship's wheel in his back with a coral reef for a face. All menacing. The one that looked like a hammerhead caught almost all of my swipes.

After minutes of fighting, he grabbed my arm and swung me so my back hit the stump. I gave out a yell of agony, he knocked the breath out of me. The one with the puffer fish face put his sword to my throat and chuckled. The hammerhead pulled me up by the cuff of my shirt and the one with the ship's wheel stole my sword from me and held my arms behind my back. The other crew members came out from the bushes "no.." one said he had a starfish on the left side of his face and barnacles on the right.

"Bootstrap?" I asked quietly.

"Let her free!" Bootstrap yelled charging toward the crew member with the ship's wheel in his back, ship's wheel's expression never changed, nor did he move. "I said 'let her free!'" Bootstrap yelled again, this time putting a crusty hand around ship wheel's neck.

"Bootstrap! Get your ass back here!" Another crew member yelled he had sea weed growing from his nose and ears. Looked a lot like Davy Jones, except, not all tentacle-ish. This sea-creature had a nine-tale (a whip with nine smaller whips attached, they used it for discipline).

"Bring her to the ship" the sea-creature with the whip growled. I tried to fight. I kicked and tried to punch but it didn't work. Too many crew members. We started to walk underwater, returning to the _Flying Dutchman._

"No, no, no, no! I'm a human! It'll kill me!" I yelled squirming in the arms of my captor.

"You're a Pirate Lord" the one with the whip growled "you went through the trails...you'll survive" then without warning, I was plunged underwater and, slowly, we made our way to the _Flying Dutchman_...at least I had my grandfather...'Bootstrap' Bill Turner.


	21. Chapters Fifty Five, Six, and Seven

_Chapter Fifty Two_

"Grab the chest!" I yelled backing up, hand still on my cutlass. Regetti and Pintel swiped the chest and started to run for the woods. Blackbeard's crew was hooting and hollering as they set foot on the beach. I took out my cutlass but they started to laugh, "what?"

I noticed I was the only one on the beach (besides Blackbeard's crew). Jack and company had ran, I gave an asinine smile, then, turned and ran for my life. Blackbeard's crew not far behind. I was running aimlessly in the woods with no direction, just the incentive to not be killed. I could have normally taken them on, but Blackbeard had more men that usual.

Which, frightened me.

I kept running until the other side of the forest let out onto another beach. I sighed. _No cover here_ I thought. Then, I heard a huge splash in the ocean, I turned my head to find the _Flying Dutchman_ making a appearance, coming gracefully out of the water. Almost looked like she was flying.

"Oh shit" I whispered as the_ 'Dutchman's_ crew jumped off of the ship and headed towards the shore. I had been oblivious to Blackbeard's crew catching up with me, I did a double take and thought _how am I gonna get out of this one? But, the Dutchman shouldn't be after me, I mean, I don't have the chest or the key, they shouldn't be after me...they shouldn't. _I was in a daze, running in any direction to get me off of that beach. I was awoken from this daze when a sword came inches from my face, sticking in a tree right next to me.

_Jack and crew can't be too far off, they would need places to hide _I thought. **Or they can be back on the ship **a voice from the back of my mind said "what?" I asked aloud, t**hey could have been back on the ship by now, they got a head start and it's the only place to run on this side of Singapore.** The voice said "true" I breathed, I was starting to pant. Though the wind was blowing harder now, sweat was dripping down my face.

"But, I lost track of where I am so, therefor, I do not know where the ship is" I whispered to the voice. This time the voice didn't reply. "I'm delirious" I said to myself with a silent giggle. I ran behind a tree and hoped that they wouldn't hear my breathing.

"Where is she?" a familiar voice yelled. Blackbeard. I didn't think he would leave his ship just to come find us.

"Don't know, Cap'n, we think she might be close by" a gruff voice replied. I put my hand over my mouth to quiet my breathing. I was so close to getting caught. _What would they do with me?_ I asked myself**.**

**Use you **the voice answered. The voice sounded exactly like mine! U**se you to get to Jack and the other Pirate Lords, and of course, you are a Pirate Lord yourself, makes you of value.** The voice was slowly turning into Jack's. **You can also do things no other Pirate lass could. **

**Boosts your value up even more.** Blackbeard's feet were getting closer to me, a**nd another, you're a lass, and well, you know what pirates do with lass's right?** Blackbeard removed his sword from its holster and held it up head length. **Another, you're just like Jack, intelligent, cunning, great sense of humor, love rum, love the sea, always looking for adventure, and you both are Pirate Lords need I say more? T**he voice said, I shook my head but not very quickly, my hair might alert the pirates of where I was.

Blackbeard swung his sword inward, missing the tip of my head by a millimeter. Afterwards, I heard hoots and battle cries as the _Flying Dutchman's_ crew came out of the bushes and attacked Blackbeard's crew.

The battle for the chest is on!

_Chapter Fifty Three_

I quietly peeked around the tree, the pirates were distracted. _My time to act _I thought, I snuck away as quietly as I could, soon I was running as fast as my legs would carry me back to the _Black Pearl_ and the _Bloody Rose_. I had renamed the boat a few hours ago.

_Flashback_

_"What in the name of Davy Jones are you doing?" Brandy asked as she came around to the back of the ship. I had a spike in my hand and was carving in the new name. _

_"Changing the name" I said plainly, turning my attention back to the ship._

_"The Bloody Rose" she said with a grin._

_"I like the name" I growled changing the G to a R._

_"H-how are you even hanging there?" she asked, I turned my head and gave her a look._

_"Who am I?" I asked. She just shrugged "Captain Brittney Turner" I said insultingly. Then I turned my attention back to the ships name._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at the thought. Finally, I had to stop and catch my breath, I sat on a stump, for minutes my ears were blinded by the rapid thumps of my heart and my labored breathing. Once my heart rate was back to normal and I was breathing evenly I surveyed my surroundings. Trees everywhere, sunlight shining through the leaves, soil and vines covered the ground, and a slight wind was blowing from the east. Not a port or even a path to the port in sight.

I sighed "where in the hell am I?" I asked myself hitting a fist on the stump. Then, I smiled, I had an idea..

*I clenched my eyes shut as I rocketed high above the treetops. _This better work! _I growled in my mind. I was holding onto the hilt of my sword for dear-life itself! I sighed and opened one eye, the island looked so small! I smiled as I gazed upon the port.

No one was on any of the ships.

"Damnit!" I growled, I scanned the island for life. The fight between Blackbeard's crew and the _'Dutchman's_ crew still raged, _The Flying Dutchman_ wasn't far away from the island. Davy Jones was at the helm of the ship, pacing like some impatient wolf...waiting on its pray. On the other side of the island waited the _Queen Anne's Revenge_.

To me, it looked like Blackbeard didn't want to tangle with Davy Jones, that made me giggle. Jack would easily take on Davy, and here is the 'pirate that all pirates fear' running scared! In the midst of my laughter I spotted Pintel and Regetti racing towards an old church with the chest. Not far behind were a few of Davy's crew that dispatched from the fight. Pintel looked behind him then fell into a open grave, dragging Regetti with him.

I rolled my eyes "time for me to come in" I whispered with a half smile.

_Chapter Fifty Four_

Four of them. Chasing Pintel and Regetti. Looked easy enough. I landed and ran over to where Davy Jones's crew loomed over the grave. I pulled out my sword then with the flick of my wrist four heads hit the ground, one head just fell on the ground and started talking!

"Hwineto...Hwineto! Come closer! To the sound of my voice!" *BOOM* "no, that's a tree" I rolled my eyes, grabbed Regetti's hand and pulled them both back up. All of a sudden, an arrow landed a foot away from me, I looked around my shoulder to find the rest of Davy Jones's crew rushing in through the bushes.

I screamed and started running, so did Regetti and Pintel. "Here ya go, puppet!" Pintel said and tossed me the chest.

"What?" I yelled as the two raced ahead of me "hey! That's not fair!" I added, jumping over a fallen branch. Lugging this chest I had fallen way behind the two idiots and a little too close to Davy's crew, one of the crew members cut my belt in half.

I gave an "uh oh" and raced forward. I could still see Regetti and Pintel, but, they were becoming smaller and smaller. "Damnit!" I growled, there were a series of fallen trees up ahead. _A hurricane?_

I asked myself,_ whatever _I thought. "Pintel!" I yelled, he turned and I jumped on a stump, then, jumped in the air and threw the chest as hard as I could, as I was falling back towards the earth I saw Pintel recapture the chest and run like hell itself was after him.

Which, it was.

I got up as fast as I could, which wasn't fast enough. Davy's crew had their swords drawn and was ready for a fight, I quickly pulled mine out and took on three. One looked like a hammerhead shark, the second had a puffer fish for half of his face and the third had a ship's wheel in his back with a coral reef for a face. All menacing. The one that looked like a hammerhead caught almost all of my swipes.

After minutes of fighting, he grabbed my arm and swung me so my back hit the stump. I gave out a yell of agony, he knocked the breath out of me. The one with the puffer fish face put his sword to my throat and chuckled. The hammerhead pulled me up by the cuff of my shirt and the one with the ship's wheel stole my sword from me and held my arms behind my back. The other crew members came out from the bushes "no.." one said he had a starfish on the left side of his face and barnacles on the right.

"Bootstrap?" I asked quietly.

"Let her free!" Bootstrap yelled charging toward the crew member with the ship's wheel in his back, ship's wheel's expression never changed, nor did he move. "I said 'let her free!'" Bootstrap yelled again, this time putting a crusty hand around ship wheel's neck.

"Bootstrap! Get your ass back here!" Another crew member yelled he had sea weed growing from his nose and ears. Looked a lot like Davy Jones, except, not all tentacle-ish. This sea-creature had a nine-tale (a whip with nine smaller whips attached, they used it for discipline).

"Bring her to the ship" the sea-creature with the whip growled. I tried to fight. I kicked and tried to punch but it didn't work. Too many crew members. We started to walk underwater, returning to the _Flying Dutchman._

"No, no, no, no! I'm a human! It'll kill me!" I yelled squirming in the arms of my captor.

"You're a Pirate Lord" the one with the whip growled "you went through the trails...you'll survive" then without warning, I was plunged underwater and, slowly, we made our way to the _Flying Dutchman_...at least I had my grandfather...'Bootstrap' Bill Turner.


	22. Chapters Fifty Eight, Nine, and Sixty

_Chapter Fifty Eight_

"It's...it's empty" I said breathlessly, staring down at the empty chest. Jack turned toward the eager crew members.

"Alright, who stole it?" Jack growled, eyeing every crew member. "You know the fate of all pirates rests on that heart...and without the heart..." Jack said pacing.

"We all die out" Gibbs finished.

"No! Not die out! We will be murdered!...Slaughtered like pigs! One by one they will pick us off...ship by ship...until pirates go extinct...now gentlemen! My, beautiful lady,..do we want that to happen?" Jack yelled, pulling me to my feet and holding me by his side.

"No!" The crew yelled in response.

"Alright then! Who stole the bloody heart?" Jack asked. No one stepped forward.

"Maybe, the one who had the heart isn't on of _our _crewmen" I said eyeing Jack, I always loved it when Jack took control...it made me get all...tingly.

"She's right" Gibbs said "Pintel and Regetti say that they saw some of Ammand's men hiding in the woods, and remember, Jack, they dropped the chest so we ordered them to go back and get it" Gibbs finished starring at Jack.

"Oh" is all Jack said. I sighed and turned to Gibbs.

"Signal to Ammand's ship, _The Jade Dragon_, to pull up beside the_ 'Pearl_...It looks like we need to have a talk" I growled looking at the Pirate Lords' ships following behind us.

Within minutes _The Jade Dragon _was floating coolly beside the_ Black Pearl_. I put on one of Jack's coats, now the only way to tell us apart was, gender, hair color, eye color, and I didn't have things hanging in my hair. "Ah, Miss. Turner, how nice to see you again" Ammand said with a sly smile.

"I wouldn't use the word 'nice' for this" I replied looking him straight in the eyes

"Oh? Then what is?" he asked

"Inconvenient" I hissed, pacing on the deck. I narrowed my eyes "I know you have the heart, Ammand, just give it to us"

"What heart?...No heart here...none" Ammand said sarcastically.

"Ammand, I don't want to do this to another Pirate Lord but you have left me no choice" I said sadly. I nodded to Gibbs.

"Do what exactly?" Ammand demanded. I narrowed my eyes and put my head down so I looked intimidating. I gave a evil smile.

"Fire!" I yelled, cannons fired...Ammand didn't have a chance.

_Chapter Fifty Nine_

Ammand's crewmen were taken by surprise. We blew _The Jade Dragon _to bits before they could do anything. While the cannons blew _The Jade Dragon _to pieces I used a rope and swung over. I grabbed Ammand, but, he pulled away from me. He knew he didn't have a chance so he wanted to go down with his ship.

That's the only way a ship can be sunk properly. I narrowed my eyes and yanked Ammand so hard it sent both of us around the main mast of _The Jade Dragon_, twice! "Come on!" I yelled dragging Ammand nearer to the_ Black Pearl_.

"No!" he yelled and cut the rope I swung on with his sword. I fell to the deck, hard. After recouping I jumped up and ran after him, he quickly turned around and yanked his sword out of his holster. I did the same.

Except, my sword glowed red.

My sword clashed against his and it made a great clatter, then, I heard a hissing noise. Not of an animal but of something being melted by a brander. I put my sword down for a moment and where my sword had touched Ammand's it melted a gap! I gave an evil smile. Ammand's once over-confident smile morphed into a puppy dogs, scared, and helpless expression. Ammand gulped and easily walked backwards, he hit something.

Jack.

"Sorry, mate...can't let you do that, now can we?" Jack said, I gave a witty smile. All of a sudden the main mast cracked in half and fell through the deck, sea water started to gush onto the deck. I grabbed Ammand and threw him over to the _Black Pearl_. Jack and I both jumped over to the _Black Pearl_, barley making it.

Our crew surrounded Ammand. I took one last glance over at his ship, which was now a new home to the fish. I walked over to Ammand and the crowd split for me. I stood in front of Ammand, two inches away from his face. "Take this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty, codpiece to the brig" I hissed, Pintel and Regetti came out of no where and grabbed Ammand by the arms, laughing as they led him down, to the brig.

"C'mon, Codpiece!" Pintel laughed dragging Ammand's left arm.

"Yeah, yeah! C'mon, cow-heart!" Regetti yelled laughing along with Pintel. I smiled.

"Well, at least someone's having fun" I said watching them go down to the brig.

"They're not having fun, love...they're drunk as pigs" Jack said coming up behind me, worry spread over me.

"Gibbs, go make sure they lock Ammand right!" I yelled, Gibbs nodded and ran down below deck. I turned around to Jack. He had a full bottle of rum in one hand and the cork in the other, I grinned "I'll question him later" I said, Jack lowered the bottle, then held it out to me.

I smiled and took a few gulps from the bottle before Jack could steal it back again, I pushed it away from his lips and, instead, placed my lips on his.

He did not protest.

After a while of the glorious thing called kissing Jack accidently touched the raw scars on my back, I cried out through his lips. He broke the kiss and apologized, moving his hand down to my rump and squeezing. I giggled and he tossed up the rum bottle again, drinking a few huge gulps. He held it out to me once more, I smiled and declined. "More for me" he said, kissing my cheek, and the bottle went back up.

I rolled my eyes playfully and decided it was later. I walked down to the brig, Ammand was sitting on the bench "given up...have you?" I asked walking to the front of the bars.

"Not given up...just, didn't see the point" Ammand said standing up as I approached.

"I'm just going to cut to the point...where is the chest, Ammand?...I know you know where it is...the fate of pirates...the fate of you and I rest on that heart" I said. Ammand started to laugh then turned away from me.

"The fate of pirates and you might rest on that chest but not I...you see, lass...the heart is safely aboard _The Endeavour_...you see, I made a deal with Maldoff...I am a privateer now, Britney" Ammand said, I narrowed my eyes at the traitor.

"Then you have made a deal with the devil" I hissed, I turned away from the bars and smiled "Master Gibbs!" I yelled with a evil smile.

"Yes, Captain!" Gibbs said walking over to me.

"We have no further need of Captain Ammand"

"Captain?" Gibbs asked worryingly. I turned back to Ammand and held the bars.

"I hope you have chosen your successor, Ammand" I growled, then I looked at Gibbs and nodded, I walked away and halfway up the stairs gunfire pieced the minimal talking among the crew. "Thank you, Captain Ammand" I mumbled to myself as I walked up the stairs, to the main deck.

_Chapter Sixty_

_We have the chest! We finally have it! _I thought staring down at the green and black chest. Jack was fighting Maldoff while the rest of the crew was fighting Adam and _The Endeavour's_ crewmen. I was on my knees, on the deck of _The Endeavour_. Bullets were flying and swords were clashing near me but all I paid attention to was the chest. As I looked down at the chest I remembered the evil deeds I had to do to get to it...

_Flashback_

_I had just killed Ammand and I came back out on deck, "Change course! Head west!" I yelled to the crew. They all nodded and went to it._

_"Why change course?" Creep asked, Jack and Gibbs following him up to me with confused looks on their faces. Jack was out of rum and it was dripping out of the bottle into his mouth. I smiled. "Because, Creep," I started "The chest is with our good friend Maldoff" I added and as soon as I said that name Jack dropped the bottle and Gibbs gasped._

_"How did you get that out of him?" Jack asked, his mouth still wide open._

_"Persuasion" I said walking closer to the Captain._

_"Friendly?" Jack asked advancing upon me, I smiled and I felt the tingles again._

_"Decidedly not" I said with a smile grabbing Jack's collar and pulling him closer. Gibbs rushed between us._

_"Captain, there is a problem" Gibbs said to me with a worried expression covering his face._

_"What?" I asked still holding Jack's collar. Gibbs pointed to the west. I took Jack's telescope from him and looked, I saw a gold and black colored ship riding coolly next to a cherry colored ship. I looked at the captains' closely._

_Adam and Maldoff were conversing. Then, I saw one of Maldoff's crewmen bringing the chest onto Adam's ship. "Uh oh" I whispered lowering the telescope. "Get ready for battle...now!" I yelled then turned to Gibbs, "head for those ships.. and make sure every cannon and every gun is ready to fire" I hissed. _

_"Hoist the bloody colours!" I yelled. Soon, Jack's flag was flying above mine. I gave a smile and went to the helm, the other Pirate Lords' ships were not far behind. I yelled "Hoist the colours!" _

_In response to that I got hoots and yells. Soon, all the Pirate Lords' flags were flying. I turned to see Maldoff with a evil smile and Adam with a warped grin. As we closed onto the doomed ships Maldoff started to laugh darkly, then the __**Flying Dutchman**__ came out of the water. I was no longer afraid of Davy. _

_The worst he could do was kill me. I waited until the Pirate Lords were closer. Then I screamed "fire!" Hundreds of cannons went off at the exact same time. We sailed close to Adam's ship. I jumped off and started to cut down crewmen, three by three they fell. I was running toward the lower deck, where I saw them put the chest. When Adam stopped me._

_"Hello, darling" He said pushing me with inhuman strength. I was launched backwards, I flew through the Captain's Quarters and fell onto the floor, after I hit the wall, knocking the wind out of me. I pushed myself halfway up, when Adam walked into the room. "You know, for our wedding I was thinking a peaceful beach somewhere...or Tortuga...and the honeymoon I think we should go to Singapore"_

_"No...wedding..." was all I could say, I was trying to regain my breath. Adam then reached down and held me by my throat. He just stared at me as my face got redder and redder, I slipped my hand into my holster, pulled out my gun and shot Adam in the stomach. He let go of me, then started to laugh. I was in a daze. _

_Everything was spinning, everything was blurry. Then, Gibbs, Crepsley, Pintel, Regetti, Brandy, Charlotte, and Kayla came to my rescue. They all stuck their swords in him and shot him at the same time. "Go!" Kayla yelled at me as she turned into a wolf monster._

_I nodded and ran below deck, two crewmen guarded the chest. I pulled my pistol out and shot both of them, grabbed the chest, and ran. I jumped on to __**The Endeavour**__ where I fell onto my knees and listened to the chest. _We have the chest! We really have it! _I thought.._

_End of Flashback_

I opened the chest and snatched the heart. Then yelled "Hey, fish face!" Davy automatically looked at me. "Look what I got!" I added, waving the heart.

Davy stopped moving. But, the battle still raged between pirate, government, and dead people. I smiled evilly and held a knife near the heart, showing him of my intentions. Davy scowled then appeared before me, on _The Endeavour_. I stepped back and held the knife so the tip was touching the heart.

"You're a cruel woman, Brittney Turner!" He yelled, I smirked.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective, Mr. Jones" I said, holding the knife in place. Davy started to laugh. I looked down to notice Crepsley was laying behind Davy, waking up from unconsciousness. Davy took his sword out and stuck it through Crepsley's heart. My face turned from victorious to mortified in a matter of seconds. "Crepsley.." I whispered.

[And that ends _'Deadly Waters'_! But, don't fret! The sequel to this is named _'Storm At Sea...A Deadly Waters Sea-quel'_! I hope you all enjoyed this book (I know I did!). Comment below and tell me your favorite parts, any improvements I could make, your favorite characters...etc. etc.

I do not own (though it would be totally awesome if I did) Captain Jack Sparrow, Davy Jones, Will and Elizabeth Turner, Bootstrap Bill Turner, any of the Pirate Lords (besides Brittney), Pintel and Regetti, Joshame Gibbs, or Cotton! (Anyone I forget?) Although...I do own Brittney Turner, Kayla, Charlotte, Brandy, Brittney's entire crew, the tribal people, and basically anyone you didn't see in the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies (Maldoff, Adam, etc.). Again, I hope you all enjoyed this book, it was fun to write, and, when I read it, it was fun to imagine. Have an awesome day or night or afternoon, savvy?]

~Angel0624


End file.
